Fight for Love
by Sorayablue
Summary: Complete! Nach dem Krieg beginnt für Draco ein neuer Kampf und das ohne Waffen. Wird er diesen gewinnen, oder doch eher sein herz weiter verschliessen. HDSlash, mpreg Sorry
1. Erziehungsberechtigte haben

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_eine ältere Geschichte mal von mir. Genauso wie auch Your Eyes ist sie schon abgeschlossen und muss nur noch komplett gepostet werden._

_Disclaimer: Wie immer klar, keiner der Charas gehört mir seufz_

_Ahso, noch eine Warnung... dies ist eindeutig eine Mpreg!_

_Eure Sora_**  
**

**1. Kapitel - Erziehungsberechtigte haben es auch nicht leicht  
**

Die Sonne strahlte durch das große Fenster im Grimmauldplace 12. Es beleuchtete die liebevoll ausgesuchten Möbel in dem riesigen Schlafzimmer. Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen auf das große Himmelbett und kitzelten einen jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann in der Nase. Ergeben schlug er seine smaragdgrünen Augen auf. Er wollte sie schon wieder schließen und sich auf die andere Seite drehen, als er auf einmal die Hand vor den Mund schlug und in das angrenzende Badezimmer rannte. Geräuschvoll übergab er sich in der Toilette. Danach ließ er sich auf dem Boden sinken und wartete einige Minuten bis ein Großteil der Übelkeit abgeklungen war. Seufzend stellte er sich schließlich unter die Dusche und begann mit seiner Morgenhygiene.

Frisch gewaschen und zurück in seinem Zimmer suchte er sich ein paar enge Boxershorts, eine schwarze Jeans und ein grünes Shirt heraus, welches gut zu seinen Augen passte und zog sich an. Der Frühstücksgeruch lockte ihn nicht besonders, aber er folgte ihm und traf auf Remus, der in der Küche stand und Schinken und Eier briet. Sirius saß am Tisch und las Zeitung, während er sich immer wieder von seinem bereits gefüllten Teller bediente.

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Bediene dich einfach", sagte Remus und stellte die Pfanne in die Mitte des Tisches. Er setzte sich auf den Platz neben Sirius und Harry ihm gegenüber.

"Morgen", brummelte Harry und ließ sich am Tisch nieder. Er schob den noch leeren Teller von sich und griff statt dessen nach einem Tee. Alles andere würde er garantiert nicht bei sich behalten können.

"Übrigens, ob du es willst oder nicht, aber ich habe für heute einen Termin im St. Mungos für dich vereinbart und du wirst gehen! Und sage mir jetzt nicht, dass es vorbei ist. Ich habe dich vorhin laut und deutlich gehört." Sagte Sirius und legte die Zeitung nieder. Harry stöhnte genervt auf.

"Mir geht es gut. Habe bestimmt nur was falsches gegessen. Morgen ist es bestimmt schon wieder gut. Außerdem haben wir das gestern schon zur Genüge diskutiert. Ich habe heute auch schon etwas vor", erwiderte er fest.

"Dann wirst du das halt absagen müssen. Seit vier Tagen isst du kaum noch richtig und hängst jeden Morgen über dem Klo. Ich hör mir das nicht länger an."

"Dann höre halt weg. Ich werde meinen Termin heute bestimmt nicht absagen nur weil du der Meinung bist, du müsstest heute einmal deine elterlichen Pflichten wahr nehmen!" Harry war aufgestanden und hatte die Fäuste geballt. Seit Tagen schon hatte er auf das heutige Ereignis gewartet. Es gefürchtet. Sirius stand nun ebenfalls auf und die schwarzen Augen blitzten ihn wütend an, während seine Hände auf seinen Hüften lagen.

"Scheinbar wird es langsam Zeit, dass das jemand tut. Du bist noch immer minderjährig und ich für dich verantwortlich", sagte Sirius laut und deutlich. Remus sah von einem zum anderen und schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen.

"Heißt das, du willst versuchen mich innerhalb einer Woche um zu erziehen? Ich bitte dich. Sag was du willst, aber ich werde heute nicht ins Krankenhaus fahren."

"Solange du deine Füße unter meinen Tisch stellst, machst du gefälligst..." Sirius hatte nicht die Chance zu Ende zu sprechen, denn im nächsten Moment hörte er das Knallen der Küchen- und Eingangstür und Harry war verschwunden.

"Ganz toll hast du das gemacht, Tatze. Haben wir nicht vorhin erst besprochen, dass du das feinfühliger rüber bringen solltest?" Sagte Remus und sah ihn durchdringend an. Sirius ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

"Ja, ja, red du nur. Du bist ja nicht der Erziehungsberechtigte für einen Sechzehnjährigen", brummelte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer.

"Meinst du wirklich, er braucht so jemanden? Er ist erwachsen. Meine Güte, Sirius, er hat vor ein paar Wochen erst Voldemort vernichtet", erinnerte er ihn.

"Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um ihn. Wer weiß, ob er sich nicht irgendeinen Muggelvirus oder so eingefangen hat?"

"Dann hättest du ihm das sagen sollen und nicht geradezu befehlen, was er zu tun hat. Sieh es ein, er ist genauso dickköpfig wie du und James."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich hätte nie und nimmer gedacht, dass es so schwierig mit ihm wird. Noch vor zwei Wochen hat er sich so gefreut, dass er nicht mehr zu den Muggeln muss und bei mir bleiben kann. Du weißt selbst, was das für ein Kampf war Fudge zu einer Begnadigung zu bewegen." Sagte Sirius grummelnd und lehnte sich an seinen seit kurzem angetrauten Ehemann.

- - - - - -

Harry war auf dem Weg ins Zaubereiministerium. Schon seit Tagen hatte er sich darauf vorbereitet. Zaubersprüche und Unterlagen gewälzt. Wie üblich stellte er sich in die Telefonzelle, wählte die Nummer und sagte sein Anliegen. Nur wenige Momente später stand er in der Eingangshalle. Nach den Formalitäten ging er zum Aufzug und ließ sich zu den Gerichtssälen fahren. Arthur Weasley hatte ihm nach vielen Bitten erst verraten wann und wo die Verhandlung statt finden sollte. Obwohl es Unsinn gewesen war, denn die Presse berichtete nur so gerne davon.

Er schaute auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass er viel zu spät dran war. Er stand nun vor der großen Tür und hörte die Befragung der Beamten. Leise schlich er in die Halle und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe. Man hatte soeben die letzte Angeklagte aufgerufen.

"Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, ist es richtig, dass sie Anhängerin von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf waren?" Fragte Fudge kalte Stimme.

"Nicht so wie sie denken", sagte sie ruhig. "Wir..."

"Ich möchte nur ein Ja oder Nein hören!" unterbrach er sie.

"Ja." sagte sie und schaute zu ihrem Mann. Harry bewunderte ihre Haltung. Noch immer hatte sie ihr Kinn gehoben und blickte stolz nach vorne. Die meisten sahen darin nur Arroganz und Überlegenheit. Er konnte zwar das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy nicht erkennen, aber er wusste, dass auch dieser eine kalte Maske aufgelegt hatte.

"Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen. Ich denke doch, dass es eindeutig ist. Auch Lucius Malfoy hat eindeutig bestätigt, dass er Anhänger war. Beide verdienen ihren Aufenthalt in Askaban und auch den..." Harry hatte genug gehört. Er stand von seinem Platz auf und ging mit großen Schritten nach vorne.

"Halten sie ein Fudge. Sie haben keinem der beiden die Möglichkeit einer Erklärung gegeben!" Sagte er laut und deutlich. Alle starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an. Wieso sollte der Junge für die Malfoy's Partei ergreifen?

"Mr. Potter, sie haben hier nichts zu suchen. Ich wüsste nicht, dass ihre Aussage benötigt wird", erwiderte Cornelius Fudge mit rotem Gesicht.

"Ich habe ihnen schon vor einigen Tagen gesagt, dass ich eine Aussage zu machen habe. Ich frage mich nur, wieso sie mir nicht zuhören wollen. Die Malfoy's sind unschuldig", der schwarzhaarige Zauberer sprach ruhig und mit bedacht.

"Unschuldig? Das ich nicht lache. Haben sie nicht eben selbst gehört, wie sie zustimmten Todesser zu sein?"

"Das habe ich wohl, aber ich denke, beide können auch erklären, wieso! Sie waren Spione und im Auftrag des Phönixordens unterwegs. Dumbledore hat schon damals mit Mr. Malfoy zusammen gearbeitet", erwiderte Harry.

"Dafür gibt es keine Beweise. Dumbledore hat ihn nie erwähnt, und wird es auch nicht mehr können. Er wurde getötet von Du-weißt..."

"Ach hören sie schon damit auf. Er heißt Voldemort." Ein allgemeines zusammenzucken und kleine Schreie gingen durch den Raum. Noch immer traute sich keiner den Namen aus zusprechen. "Von mir aus nennen sie ihn Tom Riddle. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er ihnen allen noch gefährlich werden kann. Und Dumbledore wird wohl kaum seine Spione verraten, oder? Außer mir, den Malfoy's und Dumbledore wusste keiner davon. Ohne sie würden wir noch immer unter Voldemort leiden."

"Wie meinen sie das, Mr. Potter?" Fragte eine ältere Hexe, die neben Fudge saß, freundlich.

"Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy haben dem Orden verraten, wo er sich aufhält. Sie haben mir die Möglichkeit gegeben in sein Versteck vorzudringen und ihn und seinen engsten Kreis zu vernichten."

"Dieser Orden war nicht einmal erlaubt. Sie haben..." setzte Fudge wütend an.

"Cornelius, ohne den Orden des Phönix wären wir heute nicht einmal mehr hier." unterbrach ihn die Hexe und lächelte Harry wieder zu. "Gibt es irgendwelche Beweise für ihre Behauptungen, Mr. Potter."

"Ich bin der einzige Beweis. Geben sie mir Veritaserum, und ich sage das gleiche noch einmal aus." Harry hatte noch nie so geblufft wie heute. Er hoffte wirklich, sie würden kein Veritaserum benutzen. Denn er hatte keinen einzigen Zauberspruch oder Trank gefunden, der die Wirkung auflöste.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich denke, wir..."

"Nicht nötig? Der Junge lügt. Haben sie sich einmal seine Akte angesehen? Allein wie oft er schon ohne Erlaubnis gezaubert hat. Mit den Unverzeihlichen in diesem Jahr habe ich noch nicht einmal angefangen. Woher wollen sie nicht wissen, dass er die Malfoy's nur befreit, damit er Selbst die Herrschaft übernehmen kann", sagte Fudge. Er hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und seine Fäuste auf den Tisch vor ihm gestemmt.

"Sie sind solch ein Angsthase, Fudge. Alles wovor sie sich fürchten ist, dass ihnen jemand ihren Posten streitig macht. Erst behaupten sie Voldemort sei nie zurück bekommen und als sie sich den Tatsachen stellen, verstecken sie sich schön brav hinter Dumbledore und hoffen das alles gut wird. Und als wir ihn endlich besiegt haben, wollen sie den Orden für ihren Alleingang verurteilen und schließlich auch mich? Glauben sie wirklich ich strebe eine Alleinherrschaft an? Alles was ich will, ist meine Ruhe und Gerechtigkeit. Die Malfoy's mögen auf viele beängstigend wirken, aber dem ist nicht so. Seit Jahren kämpfen sie schon für unsere Seite und sie treten das mit Füßen. Die beiden haben es nicht verdient hier zu sitzen. Sie gehören viel eher dahin. Nur durch ihre Taten wurden schon genug Unschuldige verurteilt. Mein Pate, Sirius Black, saß 12 Jahre in Askaban. Unschuldig! Und was die Unverzeihlichen betrifft. Dachten sie man kann Voldemort mit einem Kitzelfluch daran hindern im seinen Taten fortzufahren?"

"Gegen Black gab es genügend Beweise."

"Beweise? Sie haben ihm noch nicht einmal eine Gerichtsverhandlung gegönnt. Direkt nach Askaban wurde er verfrachtet." Harry war inzwischen mehr als wütend und blitzte den Zaubereiminister mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen an.

"Mr. Potter", sagte die Hexe lächelnd. "Wir sollten hier nicht vom Thema abkommen. Mrs. Malfoy, sie sitzen noch immer im Zeugenstand. Beantworten sie mir noch ein paar Fragen zu dem letzten Kampf", sagte sie freundlich.

"Gerne, Mrs. Fielding." sagte diese.

"Wo waren sie zum Zeitpunkt des letzten Gefechtes gegen Du-weißt... Tom Riddle und was ist genau geschehen?"

"Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine treusten Anhänger eingeladen und wollte den letzten Kampf vorbereiten. Wir hatten nach Dumbledore's Tod mit Harry Potter Verbindung aufgenommen und ihn über das Treffen berichtet. Er hatte vor es mit unserer Hilfe zu stürmen und ihn endlich zu töten." erklärte sie und begann zu erzählen.

_Flashback_

_"Du solltest heute nicht mitkommen, Cissa", sagte Lucius ernst. Sie standen beide in der großen Eingangshalle in Malfoy Manor und waren in ihrer Todesseruniform gekleidet._

_"Ich werde genauso gehen wie du und für das einstehen, was richtig ist."_

_"Und was ist, wenn wir sterben? Was passiert mit Draco?"_

„_Er wird in Sicherheit sein. Jemand wird für ihn da sein. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor mich jetzt aus der Affaire zu ziehen." sie apparierte. Nach einem kurzen Seufzer folgte ihr Lucius._

_Die Halle von Voldemorts Anwesen war groß. Gut die Hälfte seiner Todesser hätten bequem hinein gepasst. Dennoch waren gerade einmal dreißig erschienen. Lucius nickte kurz Narcissa und auch Severus zu und ging zu seinem Platz an die Rechte Seite des dunklen Herrschers. Dieser leuchtete seine Anhänger mit glühenden roten Augen an, bevor er sich seiner rechten Hand zuwandte._

_"Lucius, ich hörte, dass unter meinen Anhängern Spione sein sollen. Weißt du was davon?" Seine Stimme ließ eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken des Blonden laufen, aber er gab sich kühl und ungerührt. Seine Jahrelange und harte Erziehung erlaubte keine Gefühlsregung._

_"Bisher konnte ich noch keinen im engsten Kreis ausmachen, MyLord", antwortete er unterwürfig. "Allerdings weiß ich, dass Bellatrix Lestrange und auch Nott gestern welche gefangen und dann getötet haben."_

_"Gut, gut. Informiert mich, sollte es einer von den heute Anwesenden sein", erwiderte er nur. Voldemort wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen anderen Todessern zu. Sie standen gebeugt vor ihm und zeigten Unterwürfigkeit und Angst. Er wollte gerade anfangen seine Rede zu halten, als das Chaos ausbrach. Mehrere Todesser fielen bewegungslos zu Boden oder landeten in einem unüberbrückbaren Bannkreis. Lediglich Voldemort, die Malfoy's und Snape konnten sich noch frei bewegen. Schließlich erschien aus der Menge ein schwarz gekleideter Mann. Seine Kapuze war tief in die Stirn gezogen._

_"Lucius, beseitige ihn!" zischte der Lord seinem Untertan zu. In diesem Moment entfernte der Mann seine Kapuze und blitzte Voldemort mit seinen smaragdfarbenen Augen an._

_"Wieso willst du einen deiner Todesser vorschicken, wenn du es doch viel lieber selbst erledigen möchtest, Voldemort", sagte Harry Potter ruhig. Seine Hand umfasste fest seinen Zauberstab. Aber sein Arm hing herab und zeigte nicht auf den vor ihm sitzenden Lord._

_"Du traust dich wahrhaftig hier her? Dieses mal wirst du nicht fliehen können. Dein Ende steht fest!" schrie Voldemort und stand auf, um langsam, mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf den Jungen zuzugehen. Die Todesser schauten unbeweglich auf das Schauspiel._

_"Hast du dich eigentlich je gefragt, wie die Prophezeiung endete?" Fragte Harry sanft._

_"Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du sie kennst? Törichtes Kind. Sie wurde zerstört, oder soll mich Lestrange etwa doch angelogen haben?" Fragte er und seine roten Augen leuchteten durch seinen Zorn noch mehr._

_"Die wäre viel zu Feige dafür, aber ich werde sie dir hier und heute verraten, aber ohne Publikum", sagte Harry. Mit diesen Worten errichtete er um sich und Voldemort einen weiteren Bannkreis. Kein Wort drang nach außen._

_Flashback Ende_

"Sie redeten eine Weile, bis beide schließlich anfingen mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen. Grüne Strahlen kamen aus beiden Stäben und trafen sich in der Mitte. Dann konnte man ungewöhnliche Lichtgestalten aus dem Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords erkennen. Sie gingen auf Harry Potter zu und schienen sich mit ihm zu vereinigen. Ich weiß nicht wie viele es waren. Es mussten ungefähr zwanzig oder dreißig gewesen sein. Der Strahl des Jungen wurde immer stärker. Erreichte den Stab des Lords und zerstörte ihn. Er war nun unbewaffnet und Potter schoss einen letzten Fluch auf ihn ab. Selbst durch den Schutzkreis konnten wir die grausamen Todesschreie hören, als er starb und zu Staub zerfiel. Die Lichtgestalten entfernten sich aus Harrys Körper. Zwei blieben noch kurz bei ihm, doch auch sie gingen bald und der Bannkreis verschwand. Potter sprach einen letzten Zauber in einer seltsamen Sprache. Bunte Lichter erreichten den Staub des Lords und im nächsten Moment fielen alle anwesenden Todesser in eine Starre. Einschließlich uns. Wir konnten uns nicht bewegen, aber wir sahen, wie unzählige kleine Kugeln auf ihn zuflogen. Aus uns schien die Energie zu verschwinden und wie wir später erfuhren, hat er allen, die das Dunkle Mal trugen die Zauberkraft genommen." schloss Narcissa Malfoy nach langer Zeit.

"Und sie wissen nicht, was das für ein Zauber war?" Fragte die Hexe freundlich.

"Nein. Er hat es uns auch nie verraten. Kurze Zeit später suchte er aus den ganzen Glaskugeln unsere heraus und gab sie uns zurück. Er erklärte uns das, wenn man sie berührt einem der Name des Besitzers genannt würde. Wir mussten sie in den Mund nehmen und erhielten unsere Kräfte sofort zurück. Dann erschienen auch schon die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens und einige Auroren und brachten uns weg."

"Mr. Potter, was war das für ein Zauber?" Fragte Mrs. Fielding wieder. Harry hatte sich inzwischen auf einen der Plätze für die Zeugen gesetzt.

"Es ist einfach ein alter Zauber, den eine sehr gute Freundin von mir gefunden hat. Man hat ihn früher genutzt, um Muggelstämmigen Zauberern ihre Kraft zu nehmen, da man der Meinung war, sie seien es nicht wert. Ich habe ihn kombiniert mit einem anderen Spruch, so dass nur die Träger des Males betroffen waren. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape haben mir bei der Entwicklung geholfen", sagte Harry. "Aber ich werde ihn nicht verraten oder aufschreiben. Niemand soll die Möglichkeit haben, ihn zu nutzen."

"Niemand, außer ihnen, Potter." kreischte Fudge. "Hatte ich doch recht mit meiner Vermutung. Sie wollen, dass wir uns ihnen unterordnen."

"Sie sind so erbärmlich, Fudge. Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, wäre es schon längst getan. Ich habe lediglich alle Anhänger gefangen nehmen können. Ohne die Energiekugeln hätten sie nie alle entdeckt. Haben sie bemerkt wie viele Ministeriumsangestellte Voldemort unter sich hatte? Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie gestürzt hätte. Ist bei ihrer Unfähigkeit auch kein Wunder", beleidigte ihn der Schwarzhaarige ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

"Erbärmlich, Unfähig? Ich werde dir zeigen, wer hier..."

"Fudge halten sie endlich ihren Mund", rief jetzt ein Zauberer ein paar Sitze neben ihm und auch alle anderen Anwesenden stimmten ihm zu.

"Welche Aufgabe haben die Malfoy's noch übernommen, Mr. Potter?" Fragte eine andere Hexe. Sie war schon ziemlich alt, aber ihre braunen Augen strahlten noch sehr lebendig.

"Sie haben einen großen Teil der Anhänger in Bannkreise eingeschlossen, während Severus Snape sie mit Körperklammern unbeweglich machte", erklärte der Junge.

"Wie kamen sie in das Schloss von Du... Tom Riddle?" Fragte der Zauberer, der Fudge zur Ruhe ermahnt hatte.

"Professor Snape nahm mich mit. Ich hatte einen Tarnmantel dabei und konnte so nicht gesehen werden."

"Wieso beantworten sie erst jetzt die Fragen und nicht bei ihrer Anhörung am Tag nach dem Kampf", fragte nun Fudge mit saurer Mine.

"Weil ich es so wollte. Auch nach wie vor will ich über dieses Thema nicht sprechen. Dies tue ich nur für die Malfoy's. Meine Aufgabe ist beendet. Ich habe die Prophezeiung erfüllt und will nun nur noch mein Leben leben, wie ein normaler Junge. Können wir diese Verhandlung nun beenden? Lassen sie Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy frei." Sagte Harry. Er war wieder aufgestanden und ging langsam auf Fudge zu.

"Gut, Mr. Potter. Meine Damen und Herren, lassen sie uns abstimmen. Ich denke, wir brauchen uns nicht für unsere Meinung verstecken, also wer die Beschuldigten für unschuldig hält, erhebt nun jetzt seine Hand", sagte eine der Hexen. Die zehn Zauberer und Hexen um Fudge nickten kurz und einer nach den anderen erhob seine Hand. Alle bis auf Fudge. Dieser schnaubte kurz und verließ dann mit schnellen und wütenden Schritten den Saal.

"Eine Stimmenthaltung würde ich sagen", sagte einer der Zauberer spöttelnd. "Wie auch immer. Narcissa Sofia Malfoy geborene Black und Lucius Danyel Malfoy hiermit erklärt sie dieses Gericht für nicht schuldig treuer Anhänger von Du-weißt... Tom Riddle zu sein. Des weiteren möchte ich ihnen für ihre Dienste für unser Land und unsere Welt danken. Natürlich erhalten sie, Mr. Malfoy mit sofortiger Wirkung ihr Amt im Ministerium zurück." Die Malfoy's nahmen dies mit einem kühlen Nicken auf. Nur wer ganz genau hinsah, sah einen liebevollen und erleichterten Blick in Narcissas Augen, den sie Harry schenkte.

tbc.


	2. Zaubertränke und ihre Folgen

_Huhu,_

_ich habe die Frage bekommen, wieso Harry sich für die Malfoys einsetzt, aber es wäre ja doof, wenn ich das schon verrate, oder? ;)_

_Viel Spass_

_Sora _

**2. Kapitel - Zaubertränke und ihre Folgen**

Der Gerichtssaal war nun fast leer. Die einzigen Anwesenden waren Harry und Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy. Die blonde Frau nahm den Schwarzhaarigen sofort in den Arm. Während Lucius ihn abschätzend betrachtete und hörbar schnaufte.

„Wieso hast du gelogen", fragte sie leise.

„Es war nicht alles gelogen und das weißt du. Okay, ihr wart keine Mitglieder des Ordens. Wenn ihr aber nicht gewesen wärt, wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben. Außerdem braucht euer Sohn euch", sagte Harry ebenfalls sehr leise. Ein weiteres Mal wurde er an den schlanken Körper der Frau gedrückt.

„Ich bezweifle, dass er das so sieht. Er hat mit keinem von uns auch nur ein Wort gesprochen, seit er aus Hogwarts zurück ist" gab sie traurig zu.

„Er wird euch verzeihen. Gebt ihm nur Zeit. Ich muss jetzt los. Sirius und ich streiten eh schon seit Tagen und wenn er erfährt, was ich heute getan habe, gibt es noch mehr Ärger. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn ich es ihm selbst erzähle."

„Falls er dich raus werfen sollte, kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen", sagte Narcissa und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln Lucius entsetztes Gesicht und schmunzelte unwillkürlich.

„Das wird er sicherlich nicht. Dafür sorgt Remus schon. Außerdem wären beide Männer deines Hauses nicht sehr begeistert", der Gryffindor klang bei den Worten sehr traurig.

„Er kommt schon wieder zu sich. Irgendwann wird selbst mein sturer Sohn sehen, was er an dir hat und vor allem du der letzte bist, dem er böse sein sollte." Harry zweifelte an ihren Worten und nickte nur.

„Cissa, wir sollten gehen", erinnerte Lucius seine Frau. Sie winkte nur ab.

„Harry, vielen Dank noch einmal. Ohne dich wären wir jetzt in Askaban", sagte sie. Lucius schnaufte ein weiteres mal.

„Wir hätten es auch ohne Potters Hilfe geschafft. Glaube nicht, Potter, dass ich dir für irgend etwas dankbar bin oder sein werde. Der einzige Grund, wieso du das getan hast, war damit ich dir was schuldig bin. Aber das..."

„Ach, Lucius, lass es sein. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass das nicht wahr ist. Nichts von dem, was du gesagt hast." Er sah seine Frau beleidigt an und disapparierte einfach. „Achte nicht auf seine Worte. Er schmollte nur ein wenig."

„Interessante Vorstellung", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Ist es. Ich sollte lieber gehen." Ein letztes Mal drückte sie ihn an sich, bevor auch sie verschwand. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Innerlich bereitete er sich schon auf eine Strafpredigt vor. Sirius wusste bestimmt schon über seinen kleinen Auftritt hier Bescheid. Das bezweifelte er nicht.

Mit einem Seufzer öffnete er wenig später die Haustür. Noch bevor er die Treppe erreichte, hörte er schon die Schritte und die stimmen der beiden Männer.

„Sirius, beruhige dich. Du sagst sonst nur etwas, was du später bereust. Höre dir erst einmal an, was er zu sagen hat. Er hat bestimmt einen guten Grund", sagte Remus mit seiner sanften Stimme.

„Das hoffe ich doch für ihn", erwiderte Sirius ziemlich sauer. Schon im nächsten Moment stand Harry ihnen beiden gegenüber. Harry sehnte sich eigentlich nach nichts anderes mehr als seinem Bett oder wenigstens etwas Ruhe. Dennoch stöhnte er ergeben und bedeutete ihnen ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen, wo er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel warf.

„Fangt ruhig an mit eurer Predigt", sagte er tonlos und sah dabei besonders seinen Paten an.

„Predigt? Glaub mir, dass ist viel zu harmlos. Wie konntest du nur..."

„Halt ein, Tatze", stoppte ihn Remus mit fester Stimme und sah in die smaragdgrünen Augen des Jungen. „Harry, stimmt es, dass du heute bei der Gerichtsversammlung der Malfoy's warst und sie auch noch mit deiner Aussage von allen Anklagepunkten befreit hast?" Harry nickte nur. Remus ließ sich seufzend auf dem Sofa nieder, während sein Freund tigernd durch das Wohnzimmer schritt und seinem Patensohn tödliche Blicke zuwarf.

„Kannst du uns auch erklären wieso?" Fragte der Werwolf weiter.

„Weil sie Spione für uns waren und Askaban nicht verdient haben", antwortete er müde.

„Nicht verdient? Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass Malfoy einer der treusten Diener Voldemorts war? Daran gab es auch nie einen Zweifel und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass Dumbledore ihn zu einem gemacht hat. Du weiß so gut wie ich, dass er Lucius Malfoy nie vertraut hätte."

„Verdammt noch mal, Sirius. Du hast keine Ahnung, was im letzten Kampf passiert ist oder in den Monaten davor. Sie waren Spione. Auch wenn kein Ordensmitglied davon wusste. Ja, Lucius war ein treuer Anhänger, aber in den letzte Monaten war er auf unserer Seite. Ohne ihn und Narcissa wäre ich jetzt tot", schloss Harry.

„Wie sollte ich es auch wissen? Du bist nach Dumbledore's Tod einfach abgehauen. Keiner wusste, wo du warst und dann kommst du einfach wieder. Alles was du sagtest war, dass Voldemort tot ist. Wenn dich jemand darauf angesprochen hat, bist du weg gegangen oder hast denjenigen einfach ignoriert. Selbst Hermine und Ron hast du nicht mehr an dich ran gelassen", sagte sein Pate hörbar enttäuscht.

„Ich will einfach nicht mehr daran denken, versteht das denn keiner? Das Thema Voldemort ist für mich abgeschlossen. Es war etwas was ich tun musste und nun bin ich frei. Frei das zu tun, was ich will." Bei dem letzten Satz waren ihm Tränen in die Augen getreten. Die beiden Erwachsenen seufzten leise auf bei dem Anblick.

„Dennoch verstehe ich nicht, wieso gerade die Malfoy's. Wieso bist du nicht auch bei Severus Verhandlung gewesen? Ihn haben sie genauso angeklagt", warf Remus ein, und stoppte Sirius von einem Kommentar über den Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm nichts nachweisen konnten. Jedes Ordensmitglied wusste von seiner Tätigkeit und das konnten sie nicht ignorieren. Und bevor ihr weiter fragt, nein, Snape hätte nicht für Narcissa und Lucius aussagen können. Man hätte ihm gar nicht oder kaum geglaubt. Es brauchte eine Stimme mit mehr Gewicht und ich glaube, man wird mir derzeit kaum etwas abschlagen, oder?" Er erhob leicht seine linke Augenbraue. „Seid mir nicht bösen, aber ich bin müde und möchte einfach nur in mein Bett." Harry stand auf und sah beiden kurz in die Augen.

„Gut, geh schlafen. Aber dennoch ist das Thema noch nicht beendet und den Termin im St. Mungos habe ich auf morgen verschoben. Ich dulde diesmal keine Entschuldigungen", sagte Sirius ernst, aber nicht mehr so aufgebracht wie noch vor einigen Minuten.

„Ist gut. Wenn die Übelkeit morgen noch nicht weg ist, gehe ich ohne einen Protest mit", sagte der Gryffindor und ging ohne weitere Worte in sein Zimmer.

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit konnte er noch lange nicht einschlafen. Viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf, die sich einige Zeit später in dunkle Träume verwandelten. Flackernde Bilder von einem toten Dumbledore, blonden Haaren, Voldemort, eisblauen Augen voll Hass und vielen mehr erschienen ihm. Mit schweißnassen Haaren und Tränen in den Augen erwachte er am nächsten Morgen.

Seine Hand wanderte wie schon an den letzten Morgen von seinem Bauch zu seinem Mund. Mit großer Eile fand er sich einmal mehr vor seiner Toilette wieder und erbrach sich. Was er fast unmöglich fand, da er am gestrigen Tag nichts gegessen hatte.

Vollständig angezogen nach einer belebenden Dusche erschien er dann in der Küche und schnitt den beiden Anwesenden gleich das Wort ab.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wann ist der Termin?"

„In zwei Stunden. Wir können auch jetzt schon gehen", meinte Sirius und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Geht schon, habe es die letzten Tage ja auch so ausgehalten", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle.

„Wegen gestern, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich deinem Urteil vertraue. Ich hätte nicht an dir Zweifeln dürfen. Aber dennoch musst du mich auch verstehen. Narcissa ist eine geborene Black und du weißt, dass meine Familie der schwarzen Magie nie abgeneigt war und ich nicht mit ihnen Klar kam. Und der Ruf der Malfoy's ist noch schlimmer. Dennoch bewundere ich dich für deinen Auftritt und vor allem deinen Mut, die beiden zu verteidigen und dort raus zu holen. Ich hoffe wirklich, daß sie sich über deine Tat im klaren sind und keine Dummheiten begehen. Sollten sie nämlich nur den Hauch von schwarzer Magie nutzen, fällt das auf dich zurück", sagte Sirius ernst.

„Ich weiß. Glaube mir, die beiden sind davon gründlich geheilt. Außerdem sind sie von selbst auf unsere Seite gekommen und das in einer Zeit, in der wir alle dachten, Voldemort würde siegen", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, du erzählst uns irgendwann einmal alles", sagte Remus und stellte dem Jungen einen gefüllten Teller vor die Nase. Harry rümpfte das Gesicht bei dem Anblick, aß aber schließlich etwas trockenen Toast und dem Rührei.

Die Zeit, bevor er ins Krankenhaus aufbrach, nutzte er, um seine Hausaufgaben weiter zu machen. Er hatte gerade sein Essay für Zaubertränke fertig, als Sirius ihn rief. Mit Flohpulver landeten sie wenig später im St. Mungo's.

Er wurde von einer älteren Heilerin auf das gründlichste Untersucht. Auch Blut und Urin wurden abgenommen. Nach zwei Stunden warten in einem der Krankenzimmer kam die Heilerin zusammen mit einem ziemlich verwirrten Sirius zu ihm zurück ins Zimmer.

„Bevor ich ihnen, Mr. Potter, das Ergebnis mitteile, habe ich ein paar Fragen. Sind sie in den letzten zwei Monaten mit einem Zaubertrank namens „Lebenswunsch-Elexier" in Berührung gekommen?" Fragte sie freundlich.

„Ähm ja. Wir haben ihn vor ungefähr sechs Wochen in Zaubertränke gebraut", antwortete Harry. Er war etwas konfus und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie von ihm wollte.

„Und sie haben ihn getrunken?" fragte sie weiter.

„Ja, mein Lehrer für Zaubertränke probiert so etwas gerne an seinen Schülern aus." Ein Schnauben und leises Gefluche von Sirius war nun zu hören.

„Sie wissen sicher, was der Trank bewirkt, oder?"

„Ja, er hilft Frauen schwanger zu werden. Ältere Paare oder Frauen, die Probleme haben Kinder zu bekommen, benutzen ihn. Aber was verdammt noch mal hat das mit mir zu tun? Hat mich dieser Trank krank gemacht oder was soll das hier?" Er war ziemlich genervt von der Fragerei.

„Eine letzte Frage. Hatten sie in den 48 Stunden nach der Einnahme Geschlechtsverkehr?" Der Gryffindor schaute sie bei dieser Frage ziemlich entsetzt und mit einem roten Gesicht an. Das ging nun zu weit. Was erlaubte sie sich eigentlich.

„Das ist ja wohl meine Angelegenheit", sagte Harry eisig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Oh nein, ist es nicht junger Mann", mischte sich Sirius in das Gespräch ein. „Du sagst mir sofort mit welchem Mädchen du Sex hattest."

„Na hör mal, das geht dich genauso wenig an. Ich weiß nicht, was das mit meiner Krankheit zu tun haben soll", meckerte Harry.

„Das hat sehr wohl was damit zu tun. Ich möchte nämlich sofort wissen, welches Flittchen meinen Patensohn geschwängert hat", rief Sirius. Dem Goldjungen klappte der Mund auf und jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Die Heilerin ging mit schnellen Schritten an seine Seite und überprüfte seinen Puls. Natürlich nicht ohne dem Erwachsenen einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Die Nachricht hätte man dem Jungen auch anderes überbringen können.

„Glaub mir, über so etwas würde ich nie und nimmer einen Scherz machen", sagte sein Pate ernst. Beide ignorierten die Frau, welche interessiert dem Gespräch der beiden folgte.

„Aber Männer können nicht schwanger werden. Das ist biologisch unmöglich. Auch mit diesem Trank nicht, oder?" Fragte Harry verzweifelt und sah hilfesuchend zur Heilerin.

„Es tut mir leid, ihnen das mitzuteilen, Mr. Potter, aber mit diesem Trank ist es möglich. Er wurde auch für homosexuelle Paare gemacht. Auch wenn dabei eine Zutat etwas abgeändert wird für die Möglichkeit einer normalen Geburt. Wobei es natürlich auch möglich ist, dass ein Mädchen sie schwängern kann", warf die Heilerin ein.

„Und was passiert nun?"

„Erst einmal müssen sie sich entscheiden, ob sie das Kind überhaupt wollen, Mr. Potter. Ihrer Reaktion entnehme ich, dass es wohl nicht ihr Wunsch war, schwanger zu werden", erwiderte sie. Viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf, aber einer blieb. Ein Kind. Ein Baby. In seinem Bauch. Ein Wesen geschaffen von ihm und... Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Das konnte er der Person unmöglich beibringen. Sie sprach eh schon nicht mehr mit ihm. Aber wollte er das Kind behalten? Es alleine groß ziehen? Immer lauter wurde eine Stimme in seinem inneren, die nur ein Wort immer und immer wieder wiederholte. JA, ja natürlich wollte er ein Kind. Besonders dieses Kind.

„Ja, ich möchte es behalten. Also, wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Fragte er schließlich. Sirius saß ungewöhnlich still neben ihm.

„Gut, ich werde ihnen einige Broschüren und Informationen über Schwangerschaften bei Männern mitgeben. Sie sollten in monatlichen Abständen einen Heiler aufsuchen und ihre und die Gesundheit des Babys untersuchen lassen. Soweit mir bekannt ist, besuchen sie noch Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey ist sehr gut ausgebildet und wird dies sicher übernehmen können. Sie sollten auch umgehend ihre Schule informieren, damit genug Vorkehrungen getroffen werden können. Als letzten Punkt geben ich ihnen den Rat gut auf sich zu achten. Schwangerschaften bei Männern sind nicht einfach, da der männliche Körper nicht dafür geschaffen wurde. Daher vermeiden sie jegliche Art von Stress und Aufregung", erklärte sie und verließ den Raum. Als sie ein paar Minuten später wiederkam, hatte sich keiner der beiden Männer bewegt. Schnell drückte sie ihm einige Hefte und Bücher in die Hand und verschwand nach ein paar Glückwünschen wieder.

Harry konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Er war schwanger. Er bekam ein Baby. Er war entsetzt, geschockt, zutiefst erschrocken und verängstigt. Aber in seinem tiefsten Herzen freute er sich. Immer schon hatte er sich eine Familie gewünscht und nun endlich bekam er eine eigene. Auch wenn er und sein Kind alleine waren.

Sirius und Harry schwiegen noch, als sie schon zurück im Grimmauldplace waren. Der Schwangere ging sofort in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Seine Hand strich sanft über seinen noch flachen Bauch. In der anderen hielt er noch immer eine Tüte mit den Broschüren und Büchern. Achtlos ließ er sie auf den Boden fallen.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn ein Klopfen an der Tür weckte ihn und der Blick zum Fenster zeigte ihm, dass es schon dunkel zu werden schien. Die Tür öffnete sich und sein Pate trat ein.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er leise.

„Schwanger", erwiderte er nur etwas abwesend.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, wer die ‚Mutter' ist?"

"Ich kann nicht."

„Du kannst nicht? Wenn du und sie euch liebt, ist doch alles gut", sagte er.

„So einfach ist es leider nicht. Außerdem ist es ein ER! Wir haben uns vor sechs Wochen getrennt und ich bezweifle, dass das wieder etwas wird", Harry unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du schwul bist. Wieso nicht?" Sirius klang enttäuscht.

„Ich weiß es doch selbst erst seit ein paar Monaten und es ist einfach zu viel passiert. Der Krieg, mein Sondertraining und dann noch die Schule. Hinzu kommt, dass wir uns in der letzten Zeit fast nur noch gestritten haben." Der Ältere nickte verstehend und setzte sich zu Harry auf das Bett.

„Wirst du es dem anderen Vater sagen?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Es wäre sein recht", sagte Harry nur.

„Du hast ja noch Zeit. Komm mit runter. Remus hat gekocht. Du hast in den letzten Tagen so gut wie nichts gegessen und musst das ja nun für zwei tun", gab Sirius lächelnd zu bedenken. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur und folgte seinem Paten nach unten.

tbc.


	3. Die Wut des Drachen

_  
Huhuuuu,_

_eine bitte noch bevor das Kapitel gelesen wird... seid nicht zu böse auf Draco_

_eure Sora _

* * *

Teil 3/12

Die Wut des Drachen

Die Wochen bis zum Schulanfang vergingen schnell. Remus und Sirius kümmerten sich rührend um Harry und dieser war froh, dass beide es so gut aufgenommen hatten.

Harrys Geburtstagsfeier war eine große und lustige Party gewesen, aber auch Trauer um die, die an diesem Tag nicht anwesend sein konnten war noch immer zu spüren. Nicht nur Albus Dumbledore war im Krieg gefallen. Nein, auch die Ordensmitglieder Kingsley Shacklebolt und MadEye Moody.

Schmerzlich für Harry war aber immer noch der Verlust des Schulleiters. Hatte er ihn doch als Großvater gesehen. Trotz dieser Traurigkeit war die Feier wirklich schön gewesen. Er hatte zusammen mit Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean und den restlichen Weasley's gefeiert. Seinen Freunden hatte er noch nichts erzählt. Das konnte er auch später noch tun, wenn er sich etwas mehr an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte.

Professor McGonagall, die neue Schulleiterin, dagegen wusste Bescheid. Wie auch der Rest der Lehrerschaft. Gleich am Tag seiner Ankunft sollte er zu Madame Pomfrey und sich noch einmal durchchecken lassen. Auch hatte er eigene Räume bekommen. Sie waren zwar im Gryffindorturm, dennoch bekam er sein eigenes Badezimmer und Schlafraum. Betreten konnte man sie nur mit einem Passwort.

Er stand am Gleis 9 ¾ und beobachtete die ausgelassenen Schüler und Eltern. Harry war allein gekommen. Remus und auch Sirius waren bereits seit gestern in Hogwarts. Der Werwolf hatte wie bereits im vorherigen Jahr wieder den Job als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen und Sirius sollte von nun an Verwandlung übernehmen. McGonagall hatte als Schulleiterin dafür einfach keine Zeit mehr. Die Arbeit als Hauslehrer hatte sie aber dann doch lieber Remus anvertraut. Sirius Vergangenheit als einer der zwei übelsten Rumtreiber war noch zu sehr in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

„Hey Harry, wartest du schon lange?" rief Hermine ihm zu und warf sich in seine Arme. Sie drückte ihn kurz an sich und ließ ihn dann los.

"Nein, Mia." sagte er lächelnd. Sein Blick viel auf einen goldroten Anhänger. "Das ist ja toll. Du bist Schulsprecherin geworden. Aber eigentlich habe ich es ja geahnt." Sie wurde etwas verlegen und senkte den Blick.

"Ich habe nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, aber mich dann doch richtig gefreut. Leider ist der andere Schulsprecher aus Slytherin und..."

"Malfoy", beendete Harry den Satz emotionslos.

"Genau. Aber ich muss ja nur ein bis zwei Stunden die Woche mit ihm verbringen. Könnte schlimmer sein. Dafür habe ich jetzt mein eigenes Zimmer", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Aber genug von mir. Du siehst furchtbar aus."

"Vielen Dank. Das höre ich doch gerne", witzelte Harry. "Hatte in der letzten Zeit nur ein paar schlechte Nächte. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wo bleibt eigentlich Ron?"

"Soweit ich weiß, wollte er in der letzten Minute her apparieren. Seit er den Test bestanden hat, macht er das nur noch. Man kann es wirklich übertreiben. Was ist mit dir, hast du deinen Schein auch schon?" Fragte sie neugierig.

"Nein, ich hatte noch keine Zeit. Außerdem kann ich es ja immer noch machen", der Schwarzhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass er den Test aufgrund seiner Schwangerschaft nicht machen durfte, da jeder Fehler gefährlich für das Baby wäre. Naja, noch nicht. Er schrak kurz zusammen und sah Hermine's überraschten Blick, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

"Mr. Potter, kann ich kurz mit ihnen sprechen?" Fragte Narcissa Malfoy kühl. Harry sah in ihre warmen Augen und nickte kurz, bevor er ihr in eine ruhige Ecke folgte.

"Hallo Narcissa. Was kann ich für dich tun", sagte er lächelnd.

"Hallo Harry, eigentlich nichts besonderes. Ich wollte nur schauen, wie es dir geht. Du siehst müde aus und ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Mir geht es gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wie läuft es bei euch. Wie ich sehen konnte, hat man eure Verhandlung gut vertuscht. Nicht ein Wort über meinen kleinen Auftritt. Nicht, dass ich das gewollt hätte."

"Ach, du kennst doch meinen Mann. Er hat das ganze Gericht dazu gebracht kein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Dennoch ist es ein offenes Geheimnis im Ministerium. Nur würde ihn niemals jemand darauf ansprechen. Was den anderen jungen Mann in meiner Familie angeht. Er ist noch immer ziemlich sauer auf uns, aber das legt sich langsam. Ich habe auch mehrmals versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, aber..."

"Lass es sein. Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen. Außerdem was bringt mir jemand, der nicht das empfindet, was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich wollte dir noch etwas anderes sagen. Aber ich weiß nicht..." Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln Ron auf ihn zukommen. "Dann ein anderes Mal. Ich sollte lieber zu meinen Freunden gehen. Es ist schon seltsam genug, dass wir uns hier unterhalten."

"Du hast recht. Schreib mir doch einfach. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Jahr." Er lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er zu seinem besten Freund ging. Sofort wurde er von Hermine und auch Ron ausgequetscht, aber er sagte nur, dass es um einige Schulangelegenheiten ging. Narcissa war seit ein paar Wochen in der Schulbehörde tätig. Keiner der Beiden schien ihm so recht zu glauben, aber das war ihm jetzt nicht wichtig. Er bestieg den Zug und ging in das Abteil, in welchem er schon seine ganzen Sachen vorher verstaut hatte und ließ sich in einem Sitz fallen. Ron und Hermine waren im Abteil für die Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler.

Sie waren bereits eine Stunde unterwegs, als die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde. Er saß zusammen mit Dean, Seamus und Neville in dem Abteil und las ein Buch. Erst die kalte Stimme ließ ihn innerlich zusammenfahren, aber den Kopf hob er nicht.

"Potter, wir müssen reden", sagte Malfoy in seiner arroganten Art.

"Dann rede, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry nur tonlos.

"Unter vier Augen!"

"Es gibt nichts, was ich mit dir noch allein zu besprechen hätte. Sag es jetzt oder verschwinde", er hatte keine Lust und vor allem keine Kraft mehr mit ihm allein zu sein.

"Gut, dann halt hier. Ich wollte dich nur warnen. Lass meine Familie in Ruhe. Wenn ich dich noch einmal mit meiner Mutter sehe, dann war dein Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord ein Witz", sagte er kühl.

"Das solltest du ja wissen, denn du warst ja dabei", gab der Gryffindor sarkastisch zurück. Die anwesenden Gryffindors schauten abwechselnd von einem zum anderen. "Außerdem habe ich mich mit deiner Mutter nur über ein schulisches Problem unterhalten."

"Ach, unser großer Retter, ist doch lieber allein gegangen. Wie ist es als Held der gesamten Welt? Hast du dich denn schön feiern lassen? Und glaube bloß nicht, dass ich dir für irgend etwas dankbar bin." Sagte Malfoy schließlich und die Abteiltür knallte wieder zu.

"Was sollte das denn?" Fragte Dean und Neville wie aus einem Mund. Harry achtete nicht darauf und las weiter in seinem Buch über heilmagische Tränke. Er hatte sich gerade dem Absatz über den Lebenswunsch-Trank gewidmet, als Ron im Schlepptau mit Hermine das Abteil. Der Rotschopf meckerte vor sich hin.

"Dieses schleimige etwas. Wie kann er nur. Ich lass mir doch von diesem Frettchen keine Verwarnung geben. Ich mag vielleicht nicht der beste Vertrauensschüler sein, aber immer noch besser als der."

"Ron, beruhige dich endlich. Er will dich doch damit nur provozieren", sagte Hermine. Beide setzten sich neben Harry. "Harry, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich für die Heilmedizin interessierst?" Der Goldjunge schaute kurz auf und sah in ihre braunen Augen.

"Nachdem ich einige meiner Fächer geändert habe, sollte ich das wohl", erklärte er abwesend und wandte sich dem Buch wieder zu.

"Wie, Fächer geändert? Du brauchst doch alle, um Auror zu werden." warf Ron ein.

"Ich habe mich mit McGonagall in den Ferien unterhalten und werde nun Heiler. Ich bin es müde zu kämpfen. Außerdem ist dieses Fach wirklich interessant. In den Ferien habe ich mich viel damit beschäftigt", sagte er. Harry war sich noch nie so sicher in einem Beruf gewesen. Nachdem er viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte über seine Schwangerschaft zu lesen, hatte er auch viele andere Interessante Themengebiete in der Heilmagie gefunden. Den Beruf des Aurors hatte er schon nach dem Kampf mit Voldemort abgeschrieben. Letztendlich konnte er sich das als allein erziehender Vater auch nicht erlauben. Mit offenem Mund schauten ihn seine Zimmernachbarn an. Lediglich Hermine nickte verstehend.

"Das ist eine tolle Idee. Dann haben wir bestimmt die gleichen Fächer. Ich kann dir etwas nachhelfen. In Kräuterkunde musst du bestimmt etwas nachholen", sagte sie begeistert. Hermine hatte sich schon vor einem Jahr für diesen Beruf entschieden. 'Zur Sicherheit', hatte sie zu Harry zwinkernd gemeint. 'Bei den Verletzungen, die du ständig erleidest. Der Ärger findet dich einfach zu schnell.'

"Gute Idee. Ich habe zwar viel gelernt, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ausgereicht hat. Sirius Garten gibt nicht so viel an Pflanzen her. Von einem Haufen Unkraut einmal abgesehen", erwiderte Harry. Daraufhin begannen die beiden zusammen mit einem begeisterten Neville eine ausführlich Unterhaltung über Heilkräuter und -tränke. Die anderen wandten sich wieder ihrem Lieblingsthema Quidditch zu.

Die Zeit bis zur Ankunft in Hogsmaede verging schnell. Bevor Harry es bemerkte saß er auch schon in der Kutsche, welche von Thestreals gezogen wurde und stand schließlich vor dem Eingang der großen Halle. Sofort wurde er von Snape abgefangen.

"Potter, sie sollen gleich zu Madame Pomfrey." empfing er ihn ohne Begrüßung. Harry schaute ihn etwas irritiert an, wie auch seine Freunde und ging dann in Richtung Krankenflügel. Als er in den nächsten Gang einbog, hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Hermine war ihm gefolgt. Er blieb stehen, bis sie neben ihm stand.

"Du solltest in die Halle zurück." sagte er nur.

"Nicht, bevor du mir sagst, was mit dir los ist. Du siehst nicht gut aus und nun schickt dich Snape auch noch zu Madame Pomfrey. Warum?"

"Nur eine Routineuntersuchung", sagte er abwehrend.

"Wegen dem Kampf? Das glaube ich nicht. Jegliche Spuren sind schon verwischt. Irgend etwas ist mit dir. Hinzu kommt deine Apparierprüfung. Ich weiß, das du und Ron es vor den Ferien kaum erwarten konntet und nun hast du sie doch nicht gemacht? Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht." meinte sie störrisch. Er seufzte leise auf. Hermine und ihre furchtbare Neugierde.

"Gut, komm mit. Ich erkläre es dir. Als erstes solltest du erfahren, dass ich nicht auf Mädchen stehe", sagte er vorsichtig und warf ihr beim Gehen einige Blicke zu.

"Ach, als wenn ich das nicht wüsste. Als wenn mir dein Blick auf einige männliche Hintern noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Ich ahnte das schon seit dem letzten Jahr." sagte sie lachend.

"Gut zu wissen, denn ich weiß es erst seit diesem", schmollte er. Sie standen nun vor der Tür zum Krankensaal und Harry holte tief Luft und ging hinein. Die Krankenschwester war noch nicht da und sie setzten sich beide auf das erste Bett. Er begann ihr von dem Trank, sowie dessen Folgen zu erzählen.

"Du bist also schwanger? Und wie weit? Wer ist der Vater?" Fragte sie überrascht.

"Ja. Ich bin im dritten Monat und über den Vater möchte ich nichts sagen. Versteh mich bitte. Es reicht, wenn du weißt, dass er nichts mit mir zu tun haben will, und sicherlich erst recht nicht mit dem Kind", erwiderte er traurig.

"Das tut mir leid."

"Braucht es nicht, ich..."

"Hallo Mr. Potter. Das ging aber schnell. Ich dachte, sie kommen erst nach dem Fest, aber scheinbar musste sie Professor Snape gleich hoch schicken. Na ja, wenn sie schon da sind, kann ich sie auch gleich untersuchen." sagte Madame Pomfrey munter und trat zu dem Bett. Sofort stand Hermine auf und setzte sich auf einen naheliegenden Stuhl. Wie ihm die Krankenschwester geradezu befahl, machte er seinen Bauch frei und erlaubte seiner besten Freundin einen bewundernden Blick auf den bereits schon leicht gerundeten Bauch. Da er schon immer sehr mager war, dank den Dursley's, konnte man schon früh seine Schwangerschaft sehen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er konnte seine Kleidung wieder richten.

"Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Potter. Ich gebe ihnen Bescheid, wenn sie den nächsten Termin haben. Wenn Beschwerden hinzu kommen, sollten sie sofort bei mir erscheinen. Und nun ab zum Fest", sagte sie lächelnd und warf die beiden Schüler aus dem Zimmer.

"Das ist so toll", flüsterte Hermine immer wieder. "Schwanger. Ich kann es kaum glauben."

"Denkst du, ich? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich in dem Alter schon Vater werde, aber ich freue mich wirklich darauf."

"Was meinst du, sagt Ron dazu?" Fragte Hermine.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie ich es ihm beibringen soll. Er flippt bestimmt aus."

"Genau, und dann schlägt er Namen, wie seinen eigenen oder so vor."

"Mein Kind wird nicht Ron heißen!" sagte Harry fest und fing mit Hermine an zu lachen. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Halle. Das jemand einem Teil ihres Gespräches gefolgt war, bemerkten sie nicht.

Die neuen Schüler waren schon eingeteilt. Harry blickte traurig zum Lehrertisch. Auf dem herrschaftlichen Platz von Dumbledore saß nun Professor McGonagall. Wenn Harry ihr ganz genau in die Augen sah, konnte er ein wenig Unbehagen darin erkennen. Auf ihrer rechten Seite saß nun Snape und auf der Linken Remus. Sirius hatte direkt neben ihm Platz genommen. Immer wieder konnte man giftige Blicke zwischen Sirius und Snape sehen. Sein Pate war auf den Meister der Tränke noch immer sauer. Besonders, da dieser seinem Patensohn gezwungen hatte diesen Trank zu nehmen.

"Ich möchte euch alle herzlich Willkommen heißen zurück in Hogwarts", sagte die neue Schulleiterin. Sie hatte sich erhoben und blickte nun streng aber auch liebevoll über die Haustische, welche fast vollständig mit Schülern besetzt waren. Lediglich der Slytherintisch wies einige Lücken auf. Aus Harrys Jahrgang fehlten Nott und Crabbe. Viele hatten ihre Kinder nun nach Durmstrang geschickt. "Als erstes möchte ich euch alle um eine Schweigeminute bitten im Gedenken an die, die wir im Krieg verloren haben. Dank dem Mut eines jungen Mannes ist dieser nun vorbei." Sie schaute erst zu Harry und dann senkte sie ihren Blick. Stille herrschte in der großen Halle. Nach einer Weile räusperte McGonagall sich und sprach weiter. "Dieses Jahr verspricht einige Änderungen. Meine Posten als Lehrer für Verwandlung wird Professor Sirius Black und als Hauslehrer Professor Remus Lupin übernehmen. Ich hoffe doch, ihr zollt ihm den gleichen Respekt wie mir." Ein lautes Klatschen verteilte sich über die Halle. Besonders glücklich war man am Tisch der Gryffindors. Hatte man doch von Harry und Ron im letzten Jahr schon viel über Black gehört. "Severus Snape habe ich von nun an als meinen stellvertretenden Schulleiter ernannt. Trotz seinen vielen Verpflichtungen wird er seine Stelle als Professor für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer für Slytherin beibehalten." Die Freude der Schüler war nun etwas verhaltener. Lediglich am Slytherintisch war man etwas lauter.

Harry wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick in diese Richtung und sah direkt in kalte und hasserfüllte eisblaue Augen. Ein starker Schmerz zog durch sein Herz und ließ ihn sofort aufstehen und den Raum verlassen. Tränen traten in seine Augen. Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand.

Wieso tat es noch so weh, ihn so zu sehen? Vor nicht so langer Zeit gab es Momente, in denen die eisblauen Augen ihn mit Wärme anblickten. Man hätte sogar fast meinen können, Liebe darin zu sehen. Aber das war nur Einbildung gewesen. Er hatte ihn nie geliebt. Es war sicher nur ein Streich gewesen. Wahrscheinlich lachten sich alle Slytherin's über seine Naivität und Dummheit schlapp. Er, der Junge der lebt, hatte sich in den ungekrönten Prinzen Slytherin's verliebt. Sie waren sogar zwei Monate zusammen gewesen und dann, nach ihrer ersten Nacht war er verschwunden. Erst zwei Tage später kam er wieder und... Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken.

Als die Tür aufging war er nicht überrascht Hermine zu sehen. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und sah ihn mit ihren sorgevollen Augen an. "Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts. Hatte nur das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ist ein bisschen viel geworden." antwortete er. "Sagst du mir das Passwort für den Turm? Ich gehe dann schon einmal in mein Zimmer."

"Es ist 'Löwenmut'. Soll ich mit kommen?"

"Nein, nein. Ich schaffe das schon allein. Ich brauche nur ein wenig Ruhe und Schlaf", erwiderte der Goldjunge und ging einfach. Hermine schaute ihm noch hinterher, bevor sie widerstrebend zurück in den Saal ging. Sie machte zu Sirius und Remus nur ein Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung war und nahm sich dann etwas zum Essen.

Der Gryffindor ging die Treppen zu den Schlafräumen der Jungen ganz nach oben. Gegenüber der Tür für die Siebten Klassen, in dem Ron, Dean, Neville und Seamus schliefen, berührte er einen blassroten Stein und sprach 'Godric's Hollow'. Sofort erschien ein Eingang. Sirius hatte ihm am Morgen davon erzählt. Es war der Durchgang zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. Er trat hinein. Es war nicht gerade groß, aber es reichte für ihn. An einem Fenster stand ein großes Himmelbett. Als weitere Möbel hatte er einen Kleiderschrank und einen Schreibtisch und Stuhl. Eine Tür aus Eichenholz auf der anderen Seite führte in ein Badezimmer. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Schlafraum war dies riesig. Es konnte auf jeden Fall Konkurrenz mit dem der Vertrauensschüler aufnehmen. Er ging zurück in seinen Schlafraum und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Fast sofort und mit kompletter Kleidung schlief er ein.

Viel zu früh wurde er am nächsten Morgen wach. Seine ersten Schritte führten ihn ins Bad. Seine Morgenübelkeit war bisher noch nicht abgeklungen und er kämpfte weiterhin damit. Wenigstens beruhigte sich sein Magen jetzt immer etwas schneller und er konnte morgens schon etwas Essen. Bei dem Gedanken viel ihm auf, dass er gestern kein Abendessen hatte und sein Hunger meldete sich zu Wort. Schnell ging er Duschen. Beim Abtrocknen strich er über seinen Bauch und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Schon jetzt freute er sich riesig auf das Baby.

In seiner Schulkleidung betrat er den noch leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Frühstück würde sicher schon bereit stehen und er ging allein hinunter in die großen Halle. Niemand war außer ihm anwesend und er setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch. Er nahm sich erst etwas Tee und griff dann beherzt nach dem Ei, Schinken und Brötchen. Die Schritte hinter sich nahm er nicht wahr und er zuckte zusammen, als er wieder die kalte Stimme hörte.

"Potter."

"Malfoy, lass mich in Ruhe. Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf deine dummen Sprüche", sagte Harry müde und aß weiter.

"Ich habe nur eine Frage." sagte er kühl.

"Dann frag. Ich denke doch, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, wenn ich danach entscheide, ob ich dir antworte."

"Ich will wissen, wieso du im Gerichtssaal ausgesagt hast."

"Frag doch deinen Vater. Soweit ich weiß, ist er doch der Meinung ich möchte nur etwas gegen euch in der Hand haben, oder dass ihr mir etwas schuldig seid. Und nun, lass mich in Ruhe."

"Und wenn ich hören will, was du dazu sagst?" Fragte er. Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, die ihn wieder hasserfüllt anblickten.

"Hör zu, Malfoy. Ich werde rein gar nichts mehr dazu sagen. Meine Motive gehen nur mich etwas an und ich werde einen Teufel tun dir etwas darüber zu sagen. Du hast dir deine Meinung gebildet. Das habe ich bereits gestern zu spüren bekommen", sagte Harry bitter und stand auf. Ihm war in der Umgebung des Blonden unwohl und er wollte nur noch weg von ihm.

"Sicher Potter, Hauptsache du. Du bist so egoistisch. Immer musst du im Mittelpunkt stehen."

"Genau. Du hast wie immer recht." Harry drehte sich weg, um zu gehen, doch er wurde am Arm zurück gehalten. Wärme breitete sich von der Stelle aus, an dem der Slytherin ihn berührte. "Lass mich los."

"Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir." Er zog ihn zu sich herum und schubste ihn, dass dieser schmerzhaft auf seinem Hintern landete. Harry blieb nach dieser tat einen Moment die Luft weg und er starrte entsetzt nach oben. Die Augen sprühten vor Hass und Wut. Bevor er irgend etwas tun konnte, war Malfoy über ihm und schlug ihm zweimal ins Gesicht. Wie von Sinnen prügelte dieser auf den Schwarzhaarigen ein. Verzweifelt versuchte Harry sich zu wehren, doch erst nach einem schmerzhaften Schlag in seinen Bauch, ließ dieser von ihm ab. Sofort hatte der Gryffindor das Gefühl ein Dolch hätte seinen Magen durchbohrt. Angst um sein Kind stieg in ihm hoch und er legte seine Arme um seinen Leib. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. "Du hast unser Kind getötet", presste Harry hervor, bevor es dunkel um ihn wurde.

tbc


	4. Auf Freunden kann man bauen

_Huhu,_

_auch hier schnell noch was neues..._

_Sora _

* * *

Teil 4/12

Auf Freunde kann man bauen

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf der Krankenstation. Sofort wanderten seine Hände zu seinem Bauch. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Hermine vor sich.

"Mein Baby", flüsterte er leise. Sie strich ihm lächelnd über die Wange.

"Es ist in Ordnung. Es hält scheinbar viel aus. Wir machen uns mehr Sorgen um dich. Was ist passiert?" erwiderte sie. Er hörte ihre letzten Worte schon gar nicht mehr. Das einzige was zählte, war sein Kind. Er sah sich um und entdeckte weitere Gesichter um sich herum. Madame Pomfrey, die dabei war Remus Lupin und auch Hermine aus dem Zimmer zu scheuchen. Auf der anderen Seite stand Sirius und McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, können sie uns sagen, wie das passiert ist? Ms. Granger hat sie allein in der großen Halle gefunden, nachdem jemand den Schulalarm ausgelöst hat. Wer hat das getan? Derjenige muss sofort gehen", sagte die Schulleiterin ernst. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sagen sollte. Er liebte Draco noch immer und wollte nicht, dass er von der Schule verwiesen wurde. Dennoch war er ihm nicht wohl bei der Sache. Was sollte er also tun.

"Ich weiß nicht, wer es getan hat", log er schließlich.

"Bist du dir sicher, Harry? Hast du nichts gesehen? Glaub mir, wenn ich den erwische, werde ich..." sagte sein Pate. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut und seine Fäuste geballt.

"Sirius, du bist jetzt Professor. Halten dich zurück." unterbrach ihn McGonagall. Danach wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu. Ihre Augen schauten ihn fragend an.

"Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern", sagte er nur.

"Wenn ihnen etwas einfällt, geben sie mir sofort Bescheid. Madame Pomfrey behält sie bis einschließlich morgen noch hier. Danach können sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie sollten sich erst einmal nicht allein irgendwo hin begeben." Sagte sie noch ungewohnt freundlich und verließ dann das Zimmer.

"Sie sollten auch gehen, Professor Black. Mr. Potter braucht viel Ruhe und auch Schlaf", mischte sich Madame Pomfrey ein.

"Aber Poppy..." konnte Sirius nur noch sagen, bevor sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

"Leider kann ich ihnen kein Schlafmittel geben. Es wäre nicht gut für das Kind. Aber sie sollten sich trotzdem etwas ausruhen", sagte die Krankenschwester freundlich und ging in ihr Büro. Er versuchte sich etwas aufzusetzen und schaute sich um. Er fand seine Schultasche und griff sich umständlich sein Buch über Heilmagie heraus. Das letzte was er jetzt konnte war schlafen. Schon jetzt schwirrten genug Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum. Allein die Tatsache, dass er gerade von dem Menschen verprügelt wurde, den er doch so sehr liebte und vermisste. Der Schmerz in seinem Herzen war riesengroß.

Er konnte sich nicht auf die Wörter vor seinen Augen konzentrieren. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Wieso hatte er es getan? War sein Hass so groß? Immer mehr Fragen erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge und trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Er legte sein Buch wieder zur Seite und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Erschöpft schlief er dann doch ein.

Ein leises Geräusch weckte ihn. Er ließ die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie auch nicht, als er eine leichte Berührung an seiner Wange spürte. Ohne denjenigen zu sehen, spürte er am Kribbeln seiner Haut, wer es war. Sein Herz und sein Verstand fingen sofort an miteinander zu kämpfen. Einerseits wollte Harry, dass die Person ihn weiter streichelte und andererseits wollte er den Jungen nie wieder sehen.

"Geh weg", flüsterte er schließlich und drehte sich auf die Seite. Die Finger auf seiner Haut verschwanden und mit ihnen die Wärme, die davon ausging.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass..."

"Geh einfach weg."

"Ist das Baby..."

"Malfoy, verschwinde einfach und wage es nicht auch nur noch ein Wort an mich zu richten", sagte Harry mit unnatürlich kalter Stimme. Er hörte ein leises Seufzen, dann schließlich sich entfernende Schritte und das Klappen der Tür. Und auch wenn er es diesmal gewollt hatte, brach sein Herz ein weiteres Mal. Wieder fing er an zu weinen, doch er schwor sich, dass dieses Mal das letzte war. Nie wieder wollte er Tränen für ihn vergeuden.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen bekam er Besuch von Ron und Hermine. Beide fragten ihn mehrmals, was passiert war. Keiner der beiden schien ihm seine Geschichte abzunehmen. Er war schon fast erleichtert, als sie zum Unterricht gingen. Am Nachmittag holten sie ihn beide ab. Sie wollten sich mit ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzen, aber er zog die Einsamkeit vor. Im Badezimmer stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und erschrak von seinem Gesicht. Nicht von seiner unnatürlich Blässe. Eher von seinem blauen und grün geschlagenen Auge und seiner rechten Wange. Über seiner linken Augenbraue war eine Platzwunde. Die Salbe, die er von Madame Pomfrey erhalten hatte, sollte dafür Sorgen, dass Montag schon nichts mehr zu sehen war.

In seinem Zimmer nahm er sich seine Schulsachen. Hermine hatte ihm die Schulaufgaben für seine Fächer gegeben und er wollte auch den verlorenen Stoff der beiden Tage nach holen. Nach zwei Stunden angestrengten Lernens, hörte er das Rufen seiner Freunde von der Tür. Er ließ sie hinein.

"Tolles Zimmer", sagte Ron als erstes. "Hast du das bekommen, weil du...?"

"Ich habe es ihm gesagt, Harry. Tut mir leid. Es ist mir so raus gerutscht." unterbrach ihn die Braunhaarige.

"Du hast ihm alles gesagt?" Fragte Harry langsam und sie nickte. "Was hältst du davon, Ron?" Der Rotschopf grinste ihn an.

"Na ja, zuerst dachte ich Mia spinnt oder hat zuviel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht. Ich war schon ein bisschen sauer, dass du es mir nicht erzählt hast. Aber letztendlich freue ich mich für dich. Auch wenn ich zu gern wissen würde, welches Schwein dich einfach so im Stich gelassen hat", antwortete dieser. "Und du solltest dir ernsthaft über Kindernamen Gedanken machen. Wenn es ein Junge wird, solltest du ihn..."

"Wenn du auch nur glaubst, ich nenne mein Kind Ron, dann solltest du lieber Deckung suchen. Mein Zauberstab ist immer in meiner Nähe", sagte Harry scheinbar böse.

"Wie kommst du nur darauf? Ich mag meinen Namen nicht besonders. Ich dachte an Nicolas oder Aleksander und als zweiten Namen James, so wie dein Vater." sagte Ron und schaute seine Freunde kopfschüttelnd an.

"Ich merke mir deine Idee. Wir sprechen noch mal, wenn es wirklich ein Junge wird", meinte Harry lächelnd.

"Wir wollten dich eigentlich zum Essen abholen", sagte Hermine.

"Seid mir nicht böse, aber mir ist nicht nach der großen Halle. Ich wollte mir nachher was aus der Küche holen." Harry hatte keine Lust Draco zu sehen. Solange es möglich war, wollte er ihm aus dem Weg gehen.

"Na dann eben anders", sagte Ron grinsend. "Ich hole einfach was aus der Küche. Wir essen bei dir und machen es uns gemütlich." Und schon war er verschwunden. Er war froh solche guten Freunde zu haben.

"Bist du mir böse?"

"Nein Mia, eigentlich eher erleichtert. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich gebraucht hätte, bis ich es Ron gestanden hätte", gab er zu.

"Dann ist ja gut. Ich hatte mir schon echt Sorgen gemacht deshalb. Ich hoffe wirklich, dir geht es gut."

"Ja, mir geht es wirklich gut", sagte er schon leicht genervt. "Bevor du mich weiter fragst, hilf mir lieber. Ich verstehe diese eine Aufgabe in Zaubertränke nicht so recht", lenkte er sie ab. Sie erklärte ihm alles in Ruhe, bis Ron kam.

Hungrig griffen sie nach dem leckeren Essen. Dobby hatte nur das Beste zusammen gepackt, als er hörte für wen es war. Er hatte auch versprochen, noch mehr zu bringen, wenn sie es wollten.

"Man das war eben merkwürdig", sagte Ron und biss von einer Hühnerkeule ab. "Mir ist dieses Frettchen über den Weg gelaufen und er hat mich nach dir gefragt, Harry."

"Was hast du ihm gesagt?" Fragte er scheinbar unbeteiligt.

"Dass es ihm nichts angeht und er sich verziehen soll", erwiderte er stolz. "Daraufhin hat er mich nur seltsam angesehen und ist dann verschwunden. Wusste gar nicht, dass er sich so für dich interessiert." Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken und aß lieber weiter. Sie saßen noch eine Weile zusammen, bis Harry und auch Hermine müde wurden. Die nächsten beiden Tage verbrachte er nicht viel anders. Da es Wochenende war, blieb er die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer, machte Hausaufgaben, lernte oder las einfach ein Buch. Hermine und Ron warfen ihm nur besorgte Blicke zu, aber sagten nichts. Sirius und auch Remus kamen ihn besuchen und erkundigten sich nach seiner Gesundheit und der des Babys. Zu den Mahlzeiten leisteten ihm seine Freunde Gesellschaft. Am Sonntag Abend saßen sie sogar noch mit Neville, Seamus, Dean und Ginny zusammen und verdrückten die großen Portionen, die ihnen Dobby brachte. Einmal mehr dankte Harry Potter, dass er so tolle Freunde hatte.

Sein erster Unterrichtstag in diesem Schuljahr brach viel zu früh an. Nachdem er sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, fand er ein gut gefülltes Frühstückstablett auf seinem Bett vor. Er lächelte über seinen selbst ernannten Hauself und stürzte sich darüber her. Sein Hunger hatte sich stark vermehrt. Aber bisher konnte keine merkwürdigen Gelüste feststellen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete bereits Hermine auf ihm. Sie hatte heute in der großen Halle gegessen und wollte ihn zum Unterricht abholen. Zu Harrys bedauern hatten sie gleich in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherin's. Ron hatte dieses Fach schon seit seinem letzten Schuljahr nicht mehr und war nun gerade draußen bei Hagrid zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

"Ach, hier für dich", sagte sie und reichte ihm einen Brief, den Harry gleich in die Tasche steckte. "Hedwig hat ihn heute morgen gebracht und ihn mir erst gegeben, als ich ihr versprach diesen sofort an dich zu übergeben."

Vor dem Zaubertränkeraum warteten bereits die Slytherin. Harry sah einen blonden Haarschopf und schaute sofort weg. Er ignorierte die Blicke in seine Richtung und war zum ersten Mal erleichtert, als Snape kam und sie herein ließ. Er setzte sich zusammen mit seiner besten Freundin in die erste Reihe. Im letzten Jahr hatte er bereits herausgefunden, dass es für ihn dort besser war. Er konnte besser die Anweisungen an der Tafel lesen und er schenkte Snape auch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, was natürlich seine Zensuren verbesserte. Aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass Ron ihn nicht mehr von der Arbeit ablenkte.

"Wir arbeiten heute in Gruppen. Setzten sie sich bitte, wie folgt zusammen. Ms. Parkinson/Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas/Ms. Perks, Mr. Zabini/Ms. Granger und Mr. Malfoy/Mr. Potter." Harry stöhnte sofort auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sollte er jetzt wirklich mit ihm zusammen arbeiten müssen. Hermine drückte kurz seine Hand und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Zabini.

Als sich der Stuhl neben Harry bewegte, ignorierte er es einfach und blickte stur gerade aus. Er konzentrierte sich auf Snapes Erklärung zu dem Trank, den sie heute brauen würden und machte sich Notizen. Schließlich holte Harry die Zutaten und fing an sie zu zerkleinern. Draco griff sich eine der Veranawurzeln aus dem Stapel und widmete sich ihr. In der ganzen Stunde sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort. Stumm bereiteten sie den Trank. Selbst Snape verhielt sich heute unnatürlich ruhig und ließ seine Schüler in Ruhe.

Am Stunden Ende war der Trank perfekt gebraut. Harry brachte eine Phiole damit zum Professor und als er zu seinem Platz zurück kam, war der Platz aufgeräumt und leer. Fast leer. Auf seinem Zaubertränkebuch lag ein Briefumschlag mit seinem Namen. Er steckte seine Sachen zusammen mit dem Brief in die Tasche und ging zum nächsten Unterricht mit Hermine. An den Brief wollte er jetzt nicht denken und ihn erst recht nicht lesen. Dazu wollte er lieber allein sein.

Seine nächste Stunde hatte er jetzt bei seinem Paten. Er freute sich schon jetzt darauf. Allein wenn er bedachte wie viele Streiche der Animagi seinen Professoren damals gespielt hatte. Die Zeit der Abrechnung war gekommen, überlegte er grinsend. Er fing schließlich laut an zu lachen, als er in den Raum kam. Vor dem Pult stand ein riesiger schwarzer Hund und ließ sich von den Schülerinnen streicheln. Selbst die Mädchen der Slytherins Parkinson und Bulstrode standen vorne und strichen dem Tier über seinen Kopf. Harry stellte sich vor den Hund und schaute ihn böse an. Dieser wackelte mit dem Schwanz und kam auf ihn zu.

"Schnuffel, also wirklich. Sagte Hagrid nicht, dass du draußen bleiben sollst? Du bringst den ganzen Schmutz hinein. Wer weiß, ob du nicht sogar Flöhe hast", sagte Harry frech und packte den Hund am Kragen, um ihn aus dem Raum zu bringen. Ron, der zusammen mit Hermine dazu gekommen war, lachte sich kringelig und Hermine konnte sich auch nicht mehr halten. Lediglich die anderen Gryffindors und die Slytherin's schauten verwirrt auf das Goldene Trio und den Hund.

Der Hund fing an zu knurren, als Harry ihn vor die Tür zerrte, aber das störte den Gryffindor nicht wirklich. Er ließ die Tür hinter sich zuknallen, als er im Flur stand. Sofort verwandelte sich Black schließlich und schaute wütend auf seinen Patensohn.

"Das war so etwas von gemein!" meckerte dieser gleich los. "Hast mir meinen schönen Auftritt versaut."

"Auftritt? Du hast dich von den Mädchen verwöhnen lassen. Aber wir können gerne einmal mit Remus über die Sache reden. Also, ich hätte in der Mittagspause dafür Zeit", meinte Harry unbewegt von den Leiden seines Erziehungsberechtigten.

"Manchmal bezweifle ich, dass du ein Gryffindor bist", murrte Sirius und ging zurück in den Klassenraum.

"Hach, ein bisschen Slytherin steckt auch in mir", rief Harry ihm noch hinterher. Wieviel Wahrheit darin steckt, wurde ihm erst nach der Aussprache des Satzes klar. Zusammen mit einer lachenden Hermine und einem inzwischen rot angelaufenen Ron setzte er sich in die erste Reihe.

"Übrigens, Mr. Potter. Nachsitzen für das unfaire Verhalten gegenüber meines Hundes und kümmern sie sich um Mr. Weasley, er bekommt ja vor Lachen kaum noch Luft", sagte Sirius mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.

"Wann und wo, Professor Black", fragte Harry gespielt ernst, während er Ron auf dem Rücken klopft.

"Das werde ich mir noch überlegen", schnarrte dieser zurück. "Da wir das nun erledigt haben, möchte ich mich noch einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Sirius Black und ich werde sie in ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Verwandlung unterrichten. Sie haben alle die Verwandlung von Gegenständen und Tieren abgeschlossen, so dass wir uns dem Menschen zuwenden können."

"Heißt das, wir lernen, wie man ein Animagi wird?", fragte Blaise Zabini.

"Mr..."

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini,"

"Mr. Zabini, das werde ich versuchen. Wenigstens die Grundlagen werden sie erlernen, denn das Studium zum Animagus erfordert ein paar Jahre harte Arbeit. Wir werden aber ganz einfach beginnen. Als erstes werden sie Teile ihres oder des Körpers ihres Nachbarn verzaubern." erklärte der Professor .

"Professor, stimmt es, dass sie auch seit kurzem 'registrierter' Animagi sind?" Fragte Harry unschuldig und erntete einen sehr giftigen Blick dafür. Besonders weil er das Wort registrierter benutzte. Er hatte sich schließlich zu erkennen geben müssen, als man ihn fragte, wie er aus Askaban heraus gekommen war. Man hatte ihm die Strafe erlassen, die ihm als unregistrierter Animagus gedroht hatte. Dies aber nur, weil man es ihm schuldig war. Immerhin hatte er zwölf Jahre unverdient in Askaban gesessen.

"Ja, Mr. Potter." sagte Sirius laut und ging dann auf ihn zu und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: "Wenn du weiter so machst, erhöhe ich dein Nachsitzen und ich werde dich dafür zu Trelawney schicken." Harry schluckte hörbar auf. Sein Pate wusste wirklich, wie man ihm Angst machte. Eine Stunde bei Snape saß er inzwischen auf einer Backe ab, aber mit der Irren würde er es inzwischen keine einzige Minute mehr aushalten. Sie trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Schon allein, wenn er sie sah, wollte er schreiend wegrennen. Er konnte sich in der Hinsicht selbst nicht verstehen. Immerhin hatte er Voldemort mehrmals gegenüber gestanden und ihn besiegt.

"Wer hier wohl der Slytherin ist", brummelte Harry vor sich hin.

"Ich werde sie nun in Gruppen einteilen. Ms. Granger/Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley/Mr. Thomas, Mr. Malfoy/Mr. Zabini..." Harry hörte schon nicht mehr hin. Er war erleichtert, dass er mit Mia arbeiten konnte. Einen Moment lang hatte er seinem Paten noch eine Racheaktion zugetraut, indem er ihn mit Draco zusammen schloss.

tbc.


	5. Briefe

Hi ihr alle,

das hat mal wieder gedauert, nicht wahr? Man könnte glatt glauben, daß ich die ganze freie Zeit verbringe, andere Geschichten zu lesen. Ehm, was irgendwie auch stimmt. SORRY.

Eure Sora 

Teil 5/12 -Briefe

Am Nachmittag saß Harry zusammen mit Hermine und Ron in der Bibliothek über seinen Büchern. Als beide mit der üblichen Diskussion über den Sinn von Hausaufgaben beschäftigt waren, holte er aus seiner Tasche den Brief, den er nach dem Zaubertränke Unterricht erhalten hatte. Fast schon zitternd öffnete er den Umschlag.

_Harry,_

_Da du mir verboten hast mit dir zu reden, mache ich es auf diesem Weg. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich für das entschuldigen soll, was ich dir angetan habe. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte die letzten drei Monate ungeschehen machen. So viel unverdientes Leid habe ich dir bereitet. Ich selbst verstehe mich nicht mehr. Als du bewusstlos vor mir lagst, bin ich erst wieder zu mir gekommen. Ohne nachzudenken bin ich, nachdem ich den Alarm gezaubert habe, raus gerannt und per Flohpulver nach Hause gereist. Ich habe meiner Mutter alles erzählt. Ich glaube, sie war noch nie so wütend auf mich. Wie konnte ich gerade dir böse sein. Ja, du hast mir verheimlicht, wer oder was meine Eltern waren, aber ich kann auch verstehen, dass es nicht deine Aufgabe war es mir zu erzählen. Doch ich war so wütend, als mein Vater es mir am Morgen nach unserer Nacht mitteilte. Du wusstest es und hast mich dennoch mit meiner Sorge zurück gelassen. Meiner Sorge, das Dunkle Mal zu erhalten, ohne mich wirklich dagegen und gegen meine Familie wehren zu können. Ich habe dir doch so vertraut._

_Aber das alles ist nicht mehr wichtig. Alles was ich jetzt noch will, bist du. Zu hören, dass du ein Kind erwartest... Tust du es noch? Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich es getötet hätte. Es hat mir solche Angst bereitet das zu erfahren und dann so._

_Weißt du, wieso ich so wütend war? Ich wollte im Zug bereits mit dir reden. Dir sagen, dass ich falsch lag. Das ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Aber dann warst du so kühl und wolltest nicht wirklich mit mir reden. Ich kehrte zurück zu meiner Maske. Ein weiteres Mal wollte ich es dennoch versuchen. Ich wartete vor der Halle am gleichen Tag. Ich hatte gehört, wie Snape meinte, dass du in den Krankenflügel solltest. Als du nach langer Zeit zurück kamst, hört ich dich und Granger von Schwangerschaft und deiner Vaterschaft berichten._

_Ich glaube die Bedeutung dieser Worte wurde mir erst in der Nacht klar. Ich konnte nur noch daran denken, dass du mich mit ihr betrogen hast. Es tat so unheimlich weh und als ich dich dann morgens in der Halle sah und du wieder so kühl zu mir warst, konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Meiner ganzen Wut ließ ich freien Lauf und hörte erst auf als ich den panischen Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht sah, als ich deinen Magen traf._

_Ich war so dumm. Ich verlange oder bitte dich nicht um Verzeihung, denn ich weiß, dass ich dies nicht einmal selbst könnte. Alles was ich mir wünsche, ist mit dir zu reden. Oder, dass du mir wenigstens sagst, dass es dir und dem Baby gut geht._

_Draco_

Harry las den Brief noch ein weiteres Mal, bevor er 'incendio' sprach und der Brief verbrannte. Dann wandte er sich dem nächsten zu.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Wie geht es dir? Ich habe von meinem Sohn alles erfahren und du glaubst gar nicht, was ich am liebsten mit ihm angestellt hätte. Noch nie hatte ich eine solche Wut auf ihn in meinem Bauch. Ich glaube, er hat seinen Fehler inzwischen eingesehen. Dennoch kann ich verstehen, wenn du ihm keine Chance mehr gibst. Bitte schreibe mir auf dem schnellsten Wege, ob du und auch das Baby gesund und munter sind._

_In Liebe_

_Narcissa_

Seufzend griff er nach einem Pergament und begann ihr zu antworten.

_Hallo Narcissa,_

_mach dir keine Sorgen, mir und dem Baby geht es gut. Madame Pomfrey sagte, es sei stark und hätte keinen Schaden davon getragen. Dein Gespräch mit Draco scheint wohl etwas gebracht zu haben, den er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben und sich entschuldigt. Ich hoffe du verstehst mich, aber ich werde ihm nicht antworten. Ich kann mir derzeit nicht vorstellen, ihm zu verzeihen oder auch nur zuzuhören. Der Schrecken sitzt noch zu tief._

_Übrigens wollte ich dir bereits am Bahnhof von dem Baby erzählen, aber wir wurden ja leider unterbrochen. Wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt, werde ich sie dir schreiben. Was halten du und vor allem Lucius davon?_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Harry_

Er faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn ein. In die Eulerei würde er nach dem lernen gehen und Hedwig den Brief geben. Er widmete sich wieder seinen Aufgaben. Auf die Blicke von Hermine und Ron achtete er nicht wirklich. Diese waren noch immer überrascht und entsetzt wie er seinen Brief so einfach verbrennen konnte. Beide, besonders Mia, waren neugierig zu erfahren, wer ihm geschrieben und was darin gestanden hatte.

„Harry, ab Freitag können wir wieder mit Quidditchtraining beginnen. Darfst du noch daran teilnehmen?" Fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Sorry Kumpel. Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee. Ihr solltet auf jemand anderes zurückgreifen. Hatte Ginny nicht von einem aus dem fünften Jahrgang erzählt, der nicht schlecht wäre? Du solltest lieber gleich ein Auswahlspiel organisieren", sagte Harry entschuldigend.

„Wirst du es nicht vermissen? Deine letzte Möglichkeit für einen weiteren Quidditchpokal", sagte Hermine.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich liebe Quidditch, aber ich muss nicht ständig spielen. Außerdem setzte ich nur aus. Zum Spaß kann ich es noch immer tun", erklärte er ihnen unbekümmert. Ron nickte nur und verließ den Tisch, um mit Ginny über einen neuen Sucher zu sprechen.

„Harry, war der erste Brief von dem... na ja du weißt schon Vater?" Fragte die Braunhaarige nach einigen Minuten ruhigen Arbeitens.

„Ja, war er. Mia, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich will noch immer nicht darüber reden."

„Bin ich nicht. Mich hat nur dein Verhalten sehr gewundert. So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Er muss dich wirklich sehr verletzt haben", sagte sie vorsichtig. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sie konnte die Trauer und Enttäuschung in seinen erkennen, bevor er sich abwandte und nach unten schaute.

"Das hat er, aber lass uns das Thema beenden." Hermine nickte und drückte ihm kurz tröstend die Hand, welche auf dem Tisch lag. Schweigend arbeiteten sie weiter.

Harry saß schon seit mehreren Stunden in der Bibliothek. Seine Hausaufgaben waren fertig und gelernt hatte er auch schon, aber er genoss einfach die Ruhe hier. Also hatte er sich ein paar Bücher über Zaubertränke gesucht und las sie interessiert. Inzwischen konnte er Hermines Faszination verstehen.

"Hey Harry, meinst du nicht, du solltest langsam schlafen gehen? Das ist nicht gut für deine Gesundheit", sagte Hermine. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie hier war.

"Wie spät ist es denn?" Fragte er und rieb sich die Augen.

"Gleich elf. Ich müsste dir eigentlich jetzt eine Strafe geben. Reicht dir die Antwort?" Fragte sie lächelnd.

"Habe etwas die Zeit vergessen. Was machst du so spät noch? Dachte du hast heute keine Rundgänge", sagte Harry. Er klappte sein Buch zu und stand langsam auf.

"Habe ich auch nicht. War bis eben beim Schulsprecher- und Vertrauensschülertreffen. War heute wirklich merkwürdig", sagte sie nachdenklich.

"Was meinst du?" Sie machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume.

"Ich kenne solche Treffen ja schon von den letzten zwei Jahren, aber heute war es vollkommen anders. Die Slytherin's haben uns und auch die anderen immer mit Sprüchen angegriffen, aber heute waren sie total ruhig. Aber richtig seltsam war Malfoy. Hat kaum ein Wort gesagt und war nicht einmal bei der Sache. Der sieht inzwischen aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Fast die ganze Zeit hat er mich seltsam angeschaut und mich danach angesprochen. Wollte mich etwas fragen, aber hat dann wieder abgewunken und gegangen. Er ist irgendwie nicht mehr er selbst." Sie schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf. Er sagte dazu nichts. Wieso auch, Draco Malfoy war sicher nur sauer oder enttäuscht wegen seiner Mutter, die noch immer sauer auf ihn war, wie sie ihm in ihrem letzten Brief geschrieben hatte. Oder weil er enttäuscht war, dass gerade er von ihm schwanger war. Wegen seinem Verhalten war es sicherlich nicht so. Auch wenn in seinem Brief etwas anderes gestanden hatte.

"Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" durchbrach Hermine auf einmal seine Gedanken.

"Sorry, Mia. Was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich wollte nur wissen, was du von Malfoy's Verhalten denkst?"

"Keine Ahnung und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir auch egal", wehrte Harry ab.

"Ja, aber schau doch mal. Er hat dich und auch Ron nicht mehr beschimpft und der einzige den er noch anschreit oder mit dem er meckert ist Parkinson. Das auch nur, weil sie ihn ständig anfasst. Und am Slytherintisch..."

"Hermine, bitte. Ich möchte nicht über Malfoy reden!" wies er sie zurecht und ging schneller in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Er hatte heftiger reagiert, als er es gewollt hatte. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er dachte schon zur Genüge über Draco nach und Hermine's Worte brachten ihn noch mehr durcheinander.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen fast ereignislos. Harry konzentrierte sich hauptsächlich auf sein Kind und die Schule. Fast jeden Tag erhielt er einen Brief von Draco, aber er las keinen einzigen davon. Allerdings verbrannte er sie auch nicht mehr und verschloss sie statt dessen tief unten in seiner Truhe. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft und auch den Mut sie zu lesen. Seine Wut war längst verraucht. Aber er befürchtete einfach sofort jedes Wort zu glauben und dem Slytherin in die Arme zu fallen, sollte er nur einen der Briefe lesen. Letztendlich wusste er aber ohne auch nur einen einzigen zu öffnen, dass etwas in ihnen fehlen würde. Nur drei kleine Worte, die ihn alles vergessen machen konnten.

Er war nun im vierten Monat und immer mehr konnte man seinen kleinen Bauch sehen. Er war froh, dass die Schulkleidung alles noch sehr gut verbarg. Seine Morgenübelkeit war schon eine Weile vorbei und er freute sich auf den heutigen Tag. Zusammen mit Hermine und Ron war er heute auf den Weg die erste Babykleidung zu kaufen, da sie ein Hogsmaedewochenende vor sich hatten. Zwar wusste er noch nicht was es wird, aber das war letztendlich nicht wichtig. Mädchen sahen in blau ja auch gut aus, dachte er lächelnd.

Zusammen mit seiner besten Freundin stand er nun in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf Ron, der sein Geld im Schlafsaal vergessen hatte.

„Habe ich dir schon erzählt, welchen Geburtstermin Poppy errechnet hat?" Fragte Harry begeistert und erinnerte sich an die Routineuntersuchung am Morgen.

„Nein, erzähl. Müsste doch März sein, oder?"

„Mmh. Ist der 21. März. Sie meinte auch beim nächsten Mal erzählt sie mir, was es wird." Harrys Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung und Freude.

„Das ist toll. Ich kann es... Malfoy, hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als um uns herum zu schleichen", sagte Hermine. Harry drehte sich abrupt um und sah in eisblaue Augen. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen blickten sie leer und verloren, dachte Harry. Aber er wollte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen.

„Sorry Granger. Ich bin schon weg", sagte er leise und ging Richtung Kerker.

„Ich hoffe, er hat nicht zuviel gehört. Einige der Slytherin's sind ganz schöne Klatschtanten. Besonders diese Parkinson", sagte Mia und schaute dem Blonden nach.

„Er wird nichts sagen", meinte Harry nur abwesend.

„Meinst du? Na ja, er ist schon merkwürdig geworden in der letzten Zeit. Ich habe gehört, dass er sich oft in seinem Zimmer einschließt. Auch spricht er kaum mit jemanden. Seine Noten sind schlechter als Ron's. Und das will schon was heißen. McGonagall droht ihm schon seine Stelle als Schulsprecher wegzunehmen. Was sagst du dazu?" Fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung. Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht um Schultratsch schere", erwiderte er nur. Er dachte lange über ihre Worte nach, aber so recht war ihm kein Zusammenhang klar. Zu sehr schwirrten noch die eisblauen Augen vor ihm herum. Er war erleichtert von der Ablenkung, als Ron kam. Zusammen verbrachten sie einen tollen Nachmittag in Hogsmaede.

Mit einer vollen Tasche mit Babykleidung und fast alles für die Erstausstattung, kehrte er schließlich in sein Zimmer zurück. Erst einige Verschnaufspausen später entdeckte er einen schwarzen Raben an seinem Fenster. Er gehörte den Malfoy's, wie er von Narcissa's Briefen wusste. Er nahm ihm das Pergament ab und drehte ihn kurz in seinen Händen. Die Schrift mit der sein Name auf dem Umschlag geschrieben wurde, war ihm nicht bekannt. Mit einer leichten Ahnung des Absenders öffnete er ihn seufzend.

_Potter,_

_ich denke ich habe lang genug geschmollt, wie meine Frau es bezeichnet. Sie hat mir vor Kurzem erst von deiner Schwangerschaft erzählt. Mein Ärger darüber wurde inzwischen von meinem Stolz und meiner Freude abgelöst. Ich würde dich gerne in meiner Familie willkommen heißen. Wie mir Cissa auch erzählte, hast du nichts dagegen, wenn wir unser Enkelkind sehen wollen und ich möchte dir vorab dafür danken._

_Ich denke, gerade von mir ist es sehr viel verlangt, aber ich habe eine Bitte. Vielleicht ist es dir aufgefallen, aber unser Sohn hat sich stark verändert. Es wäre mein größter Wunsch, dass du mit ihm redest. Narcissa hat Angst um ihn und sämtliche Gespräche haben bisher nichts gebracht, da er auf stur schaltet. Blaise berichtete uns, dass er ihn in der Nacht ein paar Mal beobachtet hatte, wie er mit einem Messer an seinem Arm hantierte. Ich hoffe du weißt, wie viel meine Bitte mich an Stolz kostet. Mein Sohn bedeutet mir alles. Er ist für mich und Narcissa mehr wert als alles auf der Welt. Ich verlange nicht, dass du ihm verzeihst. Gewähre ihm nur ein Gespräch. Vielleicht kann ihm das schon ein wenig helfen._

_Lucius_

_PS: Er weiß von meinem Schreiben natürlich nichts und ich möchte auch nicht, dass er davon etwas erfährt!_

Harry atmete tief durch nach dem Brief. Lucius musste wirklich verzweifelt sein, wenn er ihn schon um so etwas bat.

tbc.


	6. Harry, das ist Malfoy!

_Sorry, das hat mal wieder ewig gedauert, aber hier nun das nächste Kapitel..._

_ Sora_

* * *

Teil 6/12 

Harry, das ist Malfoy!?!

Er dachte lange nach. Schließlich öffnete er seine Truhe und nahm die vielen Schreiben heraus. Auf seinem Bett sitzend begann er einen nach den anderen zu lesen. Der Slytherin teilte ihm darin viele Gedanken mit. Viele Entschuldigungen waren zu lesen, aber auch Ängste. Narcissa hielt ihn scheinbar über das Wohlbefinden von Harry und dem Baby auf den Laufenden, denn er schrieb ihm wie erleichtert er gewesen war zu wissen, dass das Baby gesund und munter war.

Nach und nach wurden die Worte immer dunkler, trauriger und depressiver. Der Blonde schien sich an allem die Schuld zu geben. Nachdem er den letzten gelesen hatte war es weit nach Mitternacht und er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Als erstes griff er nach seinem Tarnmantel und dann nach der Karte der Rumtreiber. Er öffnete sie und suchte in den Kerkern der Slytherin's. Nichts! Er ging die ganz Karte durch und fand ihn letztendlich auf dem Astronomieturm. Noch einmal tief durchatmend warf er sich den Tarnmantel seines Vaters über und verließ den Turm der Gryffindors.

Langsam betrat er den Astronomieturm. Die Treppen hinauf hatten ihn etwas müde gemacht.

Da saß er. Auf dem kalten Steinboden. Die Beine waren an seinen Körper gezogen und seine Stirn ruhte auf den Knien. Die blonden Haare, sonst so perfekt, wirbelten vom Wind hin und her. Sein Körper zitterte leicht. Harry trat etwas näher und verursachte dabei leise Trittgeräusche auf dem harten Boden.

„Zabini, hau ab. Ich will nicht mit dir darüber reden! Es ist mir auch scheißegal, ob du meinen Eltern schreibst oder nicht", sagte Draco emotionslos und ohne aufzublicken. Harry nahm den Tarnmantel ab und setzte sich neben ihn. Er war froh sich warm angezogen zu haben, den der Herbst hatte Einzug gehalten und die Nächte wurden immer kälter.

„Und was ist mit mir?" Fragte Harry leise. Sofort flog der Kopf des Slytherin hoch. Seine Augen schienen feucht und waren rot geschwollen vom Weinen. In ihnen schimmerte pures Unglauben.

„W-wenn d-du w-willst", sagte Draco langsam. „Wieso?"

„Du meinst wieso jetzt? Sagen wir einfach, ich habe deine Briefe gelesen", gab Harry leichthin zurück.

„Ich habe so viele geschrieben. Welche?" Fragte er leise. Er rieb sich die Augen, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob alles nur eine Illusion war.

„Alle. Ich hatte sie aufbewahrt. Ich konnte sie nicht sofort lesen", erwiderte Harry.

„Bis auf den ersten. Der ist in Flammen aufgegangen", sagte Draco und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Ich war in der Bibliothek und habe es gesehen."

„Tut mir leid."

„Wieso? Das braucht es nicht. Ich war doch selbst schuld. Der einzig, der sich hier entschuldigen muss, bin ich!" sagte Draco entschieden.

„Du bist nicht der Büßer für alle Fehler", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich habe genug begangen. Das Baby, ich hätte..." Tränen rannen über die blassen Wangen. Nur schwer konnte sich Harry davon abhalten ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Das Baby ist gesund und munter."

„Ich weiß. Meine Mutter hat es mir geschrieben. Außerdem hatte ich ab und zu das Glück dich und deine Freunde zu belauschen. So wie heute. Ich hoffe du bist deshalb nicht noch wütender auf mich."

"Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Nicht mehr. Weißt du, ich habe heute lange nachgedacht. Über mich, die ganze Situation und über... dich. Ich kann dich nicht aus meinem Leben verbannen. Genauso wenig aus dem des Kindes." sagte Harry flüsternd.

"Danke."

"Danke mir nicht. Denn so einfach kann ich es dir nicht machen. Du musst dir mein Vertrauen erst wieder verdienen."

"Das ist mir klar. Aber ich danke dir für die Chance. Kann ich... darf ich deinen Bauch... ähm..." er brach ab.

"Berühren?" Fragte Harry und lächelte leicht.

"Na ja, dazu hätte ich mich nicht getraut zu fragen. Eher ansehen, aber berühren wäre noch viel besser", sagte der Blonde schüchtern.

"Gut, aber nur, wenn du mir etwas versprichst", Harry griff nach Draco's Arm und schob dessen Ärmel nach oben. Viele feine Einschnitte waren auf dem Unterarm erkennbar. "Tu das nie wieder."

"Woher weißt... Zabini! Ja, ich verspreche es."

"So ungefähr. Eher durch deine Eltern. Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich. Wieso tust du das?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Oder doch. Mich machen die Schmerzen in meinem Inneren einfach fertig und es beruhigt mich oder lenkt mich einfach ab, einen anderen Schmerz zu spüren. Es ist dumm, ich weiß, aber ich kam einfach nicht weiter. Der einzige Grund, wieso ich nicht tiefer geschnitten habe", er deutete auf die kleinen Schnitte in der Nähe seiner Pulsader, "war, dass ich das Kind gern noch einmal gesehen hätte."

"Ich hoffe wirklich, du hältst dein Versprechen", sagte der Gryffindor ernst. Draco nickte. Harry nahm nun seine Hand, führte sie unter seinen warmen Pullover und legte sie auf den gerundeten Bauch. Ein Ausdruck des Staunens bereitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Eisprinzen aus.

"Das ist einfach unglaublich. Darin wächst ein Leben heran und das wunderbarste, es ist unser Kind", flüsterte er ehrfurchtsvoll. Harry spürte die Wärme, die sich durch die Worte und der Hand auf seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Es war so ein schönes Gefühl. Er unterdrückte die Tränen des Glücks und riss sich zusammen. Es ändert sich nichts, sagte er sich. Er liebt dich noch immer nicht, alles was er möchte ist ein guter Vater sein und sich um sein Kind kümmern. Und du willst ihm wirklich diese Chance geben, fragte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ja, ja das will ich, antwortete er ihr fest. Und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, verliebt er sich doch in mich, dachte er.

"Es ist ziemlich kalt hier. Du wirst dich noch erkälten", sagte Harry besorgt. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich merke die Kälte kaum noch."

"Du bist dir darüber im klaren das, wenn du krank bist, ich mich nicht mehr als zehn Meter in deine Nähe bewege", sagte der Gryffindor. Sofort stand der Slytherin auf. Er reichte dem Schwangeren eine Hand, und dieser ergriff sie sofort um aufzustehen. "Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

"Du hast recht. Ich glaube heute werde ich das auch können. Danke noch einmal für das Gespräch und deine Chance." Langsam stiegen sie die Treppe hinunter. Harry hatte seinen Tarnmantel in der Hand.

"Ich hoffe darauf, dass ich es nicht bereuen muss. Kannst du mir noch einen Gefallen tun?"

"Du wirst es nicht bereuen! Was soll ich tun?" Fragte Draco eifrig.

"Nichts schlimmes. Als erstes dich einmal wieder um dein Aussehen kümmern, du siehst furchtbar aus", Harry grinste ihn an und berührte kurz das strähnige Haar. "Dann etwas mehr schlafen und den Unterricht nicht mehr so vernachlässigen. Als letztes noch eine kleine Bitte, lächle einmal wieder für mich", Harry wartete keine Antwort ab. Er warf sich seinen Tarnmantel über und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er streichelte leicht über seinen Bauch und ging pfeifend unter die Dusche. Fertig angezogen verließ er sein Zimmer. Lachen und laute Schreie veranlassten ihn noch im Schlafraum der Jungen nach zu schauen. Er öffnete die Tür und sah lachend auf die Vier. Ron wurde gerade von einem Kissen getroffen und lag auf dem Boden. Seamus hielt ein weiteres in der Hand, Dean seines schien geplatzt zu sein, denn er und sein Bett waren voller Federn. Und Neville hatte sich unter seinem Bett versteckt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Man hätte meinen können bei den Erstklässlern gelandet zu sein, anstatt bei einem Haufen von Siebzehnjährigen. Er rief Ron zu, dass er unten auf ihn warten würde, damit sie zum Frühstück gehen konnten. Dann machte er die Tür gerade noch rechtzeitig zu, ehe ihn das Kissen von Seamus treffen konnte. Hermine saß auf dem großen Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum und las in einem dicken Buch.

"Morgen Mia", sagte Harry fröhlich und setzte sich zu ihr. Sie schaute ihn an und packte dann ihr Buch zur Seite.

"Du strahlst ja richtig, heute morgen. Was passiert?" Fragte sie neugierig.

"Nein, nein. Ich habe nur gut geschlafen", erwiderte er. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er ihr von Draco erzählen sollte, aber er verwarf es gleicht wieder. Sie würde es noch früh genug erfahren. Ein paar Minuten später kam Ron herunter. Harry grinste, als er eine Feder aus dem roten Haar zog. Beide Jungen fingen daraufhin an zu Lachen und Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Fröhlich gingen sie in die große Halle.

Harry schaute vom Gryffindortisch zu den Slytherins. Draco und seine Freunde fehlten noch und kamen genau in dem Moment, als ihm das auffiel hinein. Die Haare des Blonden waren frisch gewaschen, seine dunklen Augenringe, die ihm gestern aufgefallen waren, konnte man kaum noch erkennen, und seine Kleidung sah wie immer perfekt aus. Er schenkte Harry ein ehrliches Lächeln, als er sich setzte und sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Da war er wieder, der Draco Malfoy den er über alles liebte.

"Shit", sagte Ron neben ihm du lenkte ihn von Draco ab.

"Was ist?" Fragte Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.

"Na schaut euch doch Malfoy an. Der scheint wieder auf dem Damm zu sein. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass es ihm noch schlecht geht, wo wir doch heute gegen Slytherin spielen", meckerte der Rotschopf.

"Das ist ganz schön unfair von dir", wies ihn die Braunhaarige zurecht, ehe Harry es tun konnte. Dieser hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass an diesem Wochenende ein Quidditchspiel statt fand.

"Ist denn unser Sucher so schlecht?" Fragte Harry.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber du weißt selbst, dass Malfoy besser geworden ist. Dich hätte er nicht schlagen können, aber bei Michael bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Michael Klissen war ein Fünftklässler. Er hatte die richtige Statur, fand Harry, aber dennoch war er manchmal noch etwas unsicher auf dem Besen. "Außerdem ist er gar nicht so schlecht. Braucht nur etwas Mut. Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, dass du ihm ein paar Tricks beibringst."

"Sorry Ron. Ich war wirklich ziemlich mit mir selbst beschäftigt in letzter Zeit. Ich schau mal, ob ich beim nächsten Training dabei sein kann und ihm etwas helfe, Okay?"

"Ach, kein Problem. Ich verstehe dich ja. Wäre aber wirklich klasse, wenn du das tun könntest." sagte Ron zu Harry und schlug ihn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Er nickte nur.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf zum Quidditchfeld. Hermine und Harry suchte sich ein paar gute Plätze. Viele warfen merkwürdige Blicke dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, denn nur wenige wussten, dass er nicht mehr Sucher der Gryffindors war. Selbst bis zu den Slytherin's hatte es sich noch nicht durchgerungen.

Sie setzten sich in die erste Reihe der Tribüne und blickten über das große Feld.

"Harry, ich weiß, dass du es mir nicht sagen willst. Aber dein fröhliches Aussehen und Auftreten heute und alles hat das mit dem Vater des Kindes zu tun?" Fragte sie leise, so dass nur er es hören konnte.

"Wie kommst du darauf. Ich habe doch sonst auch keine schlechte Laune oder so."

"Das meine ich ja auch nicht, aber du bist anders. Die letzten Wochen, hast du zwar gelacht und dich gefreut, aber es war nicht wirklich echt. Deine Augen haben nicht gestrahlt oder geglänzt. Aber heute morgen warst du anders. Habe ich recht oder nicht?"

"Du hast recht. Wir haben gestern Nacht miteinander gesprochen und ich habe ihm die Chance gegeben sich zu beweisen. So dass wir für das Kind wenigstens eine Freundschaft oder mehr aufbauen können", erwiderte er.

"Also ist es Malfoy!" sagte sie nur und ihre großen braunen Augen sahen ihn erstaunt und wissend an.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ich bitte dich. Hältst du mich für so blind? Er wirkt heute wie ein anderer Mensch. Außerdem hat er dir vorhin zugelächelt. Letztendlich habe ich es mir schon länger gedacht."

"Hast du was dagegen?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Ich meine, er hat sich in unseren ersten Jahren wirklich fies und gemein gegenüber uns verhalten, aber im letzten Schuljahr hat sich einiges geändert und in diesem war er bisher ungewöhnlich ruhig. Außerdem war er seit dem Überfall auf dich wie innerlich zerbrochen. Er sah furchtbar aus. Und solange er dich glücklich macht, ist es mir egal." sagte Hermine. Nicht einen Moment dachte er daran ihr zu erzählen, dass er an diesem 'Überfall' schuld war. Es ging sie nichts an. Es war noch immer einer Sache zwischen ihm und Draco. "Aber nun scheint ja alles wieder gut zu werden. Also, wen feuerst du heute an?"

"Gryffindor natürlich!" Sagte Harry fest. Er beobachtete wie die beiden Mannschaften das Feld betraten und ihre Besen bestiegen. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl mal wieder auf der Bühne zu sitzen, während sein Team spielte. Das Spiel wurde gestartet, aber Harry ließ sich ablenken. Ein blonder Slytherin schoss mit seinem Besen auf ihn zu. Draco stoppte einen halben Meter vor ihm.

"He, Potter, was bekomme ich, wenn ich den Schnatz als erstes fange."

"150 Punkte soweit ich weiß, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry mit einem frechen Grinsen. Die Gryffindors um ihn herum lachten.

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht meine. Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette. Wenn ich ihn vor eurem Sucher bekomme, habe ich einen Wunsch frei und wenn Klissen ihn vor mir fängt, erfülle ich dir einen. Was sagst du dazu?" Fragte er.

"Hast du dabei etwas besonderes im Sinn?"

"Keine Angst, nichts was du nicht bereits bist zu tun." versprach Draco sanft.

"Gut, beschlossen." Sie reichten sich kurz die Hände und lächelten sich zu, bevor Draco wieder verschwand. Die Gryffindors um Harry herum schauten ihn merkwürdig an.

"Harry, das war Malfoy." sagte Colin Creevey hinter ihm.

"Ja, und?"

"Aber du und Malfoy seid doch Feinde und ihr habt euch angelächelt", sagte er verwirrt und sprach aus, was alle außer Hermine um ihn herum dachten.

"Anstatt Harry anzustarren, solltet ihr euch lieber um das Spiel kümmern. Unsere Leute hätten sicher ein paar Zurufe verdient", sagte Hermine und lenkte damit alle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zu. Harry lächelte sie dankbar an und sah, wie Ginny gerade erfolgreich ein Tor schoss. Alle fingen an zu klatschen.

Der Spielstand war inzwischen 40:0 für Gryffindor. Ron konnte bisher jeden Versuch abwehren, den Quaffel durch die Ringe zu werfen. Er war ein sehr guter Hüter. Auch das restliche Team war gut.

Immer wieder wanderte Harrys Blick zu Draco, der konzentriert das Spielfeld nach dem goldenen Schnatz absuchte. Auch der Schwarzhaarige suchte ihn wie automatisch. Der Sucher der Gryffindors dagegen schien lieber den Eisprinzen zu beobachten. Scheinbar wartete er, dass dieser ihn zuerst entdeckte.

Das Spiel dauerte schon fast über drei Stunden an. Der Spielstand war 160:10. Die Slytherins mussten sich ran halten, um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Mit oder ohne Schnatz. Dennis Creevey, ein weiterer Jäger der Gryffs schoss ein weiteres Tor und in dem Moment geschah es. Harry sah den Schnatz. Aber er war damit nicht alleine. Zwischen den Torringen der grünen Mannschaft flog er seine Runde. Draco schoss sofort auf ihn los und Michael hinterher.

Es war kein knapper Kampf. Es war eindeutig, dass der Slytherin die Oberhand behielt und innerhalb kurzer Zeit den Schnatz in der Hand hielt. Und auch wenn das Spiel für ihn verloren war, hatte er doch ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem blassen Gesicht, als er mit dem Goldenen Ball in der Hand auf Harry zuflog.

"Hey Potter, Wette gewonnen", rief er ihm schon von weitem zu.

"Glückwunsch Malfoy. Also, was ist dein Wunsch?" Fragte Harry.

"Ein Date. Triff mich heute Abend um sechs vorm Gryffindorturm", sagte er und wartete nur kurz auf ein zustimmendes Nicken. Nur ein paar hatten das Gespräch wirklich mit bekommen. Die meisten feierten den Gewinn des Spieles. Denn trotz des guten Fanges von Draco, hatte Gryffindor das Spiel für sich entscheiden können und das nur mit zehn Punkten Vorsprung.

tbc.


	7. Manche Dinge sollten einfach ungesagt

Viel Spass mit dem Chap...

Sora

PS: habe eine kleine Umfrage in meinem Livejournal (siehe Hompage im Profil) laufen, was ich als nächstes Update... Wer keinen Account dort hat, kann auch gerne nen Kommi abgeben, das zähl ich auch.

* * *

Teil 7/12

Manche Dinge sollten einfach ungesagt bleiben

Zusammen mit den anderen gingen Harry und Hermine zurück ins Schloss. Um sie herum wurde eine Party für die Spieler geplant. Doch bevor Harry die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm benutzen konnte, wurde er von Professor Snape abgefangen.

"Mr. Potter, folgen sie mir bitte." Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging dem Tränkemeister hinterher. Er führte ihn in sein Büro, wo ein blondes Ehepaar auf sein Erscheinen wartete. Sofort viel ihm Narcissa um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

"Harry, wie geht es dir? Bist du gesund? Ist das Baby okay?" Fragte sie sofort.

"Hallo Narcissa, Lucius. Mir geht es gut. Ich wäre auch froh, wenn du mich los lässt. Ich bekomme kaum noch Luft", sagte Harry lachend. Sofort ließ sie ihn frei und er setzte sich auf die Couch. "Weshalb seid ihr hier?" Fragte er neugierig.

"Na ja, wir wollten das Spiel sehen. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin war schon immer interessant", erklärte Lucius kühl.

"Ach, erzähl nicht. Wir haben uns um Draco Sorgen gemacht. Er hat sich in letzter Zeit kaum gemeldet und die Nachricht von Zabini hatte uns beunruhigt. Aber er war heute schon wieder sehr gut drauf. Ein toller Fang, oder? Und ich wollte natürlich nach dir sehen. Einmal schauen, wie es denn unserem Enkelkind geht. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass du schwanger bist", sagte Narcissa fröhlich und sah auf den Bauch des Jungen. Severus hatte bei ihren Worten leicht seinen Mund verzogen. Harry wunderte es nicht wirklich, dass er wusste, wer der Vater war. Immerhin waren er und Lucius die besten Freunde.

"Dem geht es gut. Es wächst und gedeiht." Er erzählte den beiden gerade von dem Geburtstermin, als es an der Tür klopfte und Draco eintrat.

"Mutter, Vater. Blaise sagte mir, dass ihr hier seid. Wie fandet ihr das Spiel?" Fragte er und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

"Dein Fang war nicht schlecht. Aber euer Team. Draco, also wirklich. Als Teamkapitän hätte ich mehr erwartet von dir. Euer Hüter ist eine echte Flasche ist. Hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass scheinbar alle Weasley's so viel Talent haben", sagte Lucius. "Außerdem würde mich einmal interessieren, was mein Sohn an der Gryffindortribüne gemacht hat?"

"Ich hatte in letzter Zeit andere Dinge um die Ohren, aber ich kümmere mich um das Team. Ich wollte nachher neue Termine zum Training absprechen. Und das an der Tribüne war nichts...", sagte Draco mit einem Blick zu Harry.

"Eine Wette", antwortete dieser.

"Wette? Heißt das, ihr redet wieder mit einander? Seit wann? Nebenbei, Draco, du siehst schon viel besser aus." sagte Narcissa.

"Danke Mutter. Ja, Harry redet wieder mit mir und das seid gestern Nacht", erklärte der Blonde glücklich.

"Nacht?" Fragte Snape mit hoch gezogener Braue.

"Glaub mir, Onkel Sev, das willst du gar nicht wissen und wenn du Harry dafür Punkte abziehst, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun." brauste Draco gleich auf.

"Wieso sollte ich nur Gryffindor Punkte dafür abziehen?" Fragte Snape mit erhobener Augenbraue.

"Was heißt hier eigentlich Onkel Sev?" Fragte Harry und schaute einen nach dem anderen an.

"Er ist mein Patenonkel", erklärte der Slytherin. "Und jetzt sag nicht, dass er mich deshalb bevorzugt behandelt."

"Würde ich nie tun. Jedenfalls nicht vor ihm. Außerdem habe ich meinen Paten ja auch hier", erklärte Harry lachend.

"Potter, wenn du auch nur..."

"Severus, halte dich mal eben zurück. Was ist nun mit euch beiden?" Fragte Narcissa und sah die beiden jungen Männer. Draco schaute auf den Boden und schwieg.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Narcissa, bitte lass das Thema ruhen. Das geht euch nichts an", sagte Harry ernst. "Ich muss los. Die Gryffindors planen eine kleine Party. Hauptsächlich zu ehren Ron's." Er winkte den Malfoy's noch einmal zu und ging dann. Im Gryffindorturm war die Hölle los. Besonders der Hüter wurde gefeiert. Harry musste selbst zugeben, dass sein bester Freund noch besser war als Wood. Auch wenn es am Anfang nicht so ausgesehen hatte, erinnerte er sich.

"He Harry, willst du ein Butterbier?" rief ihm Seamus zu.

"Nein danke. Hab keinen Durst." erwiderte er nur und setzte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe, bestehend aus Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Lavendar, Ron und Hermine in einen der Sessel. Ron war gerade dabei, über die Treiber der Slytherins zu meckern, als er ihn bemerkte.

"Hey Kumpel, was wollte eigentlich das Frettchen von dir?" Fragte er.

"Nichts besonderes", wehrte Harry ab.

"Nichts besonderes?" Fragte Seamus. "Harry hat nachher noch ein Date mit ihm. Hat eine Wette gegen ihn verloren."

"Ein Date? Harry, wie kannst du nur? Das ist das Malfoy. Dieses schleimige Frettchen, dass uns seit dem ersten Schuljahr piesackt", meckerte der Rotschopf.

"Ist doch nur eine Wette." kam Hermine zur Hilfe.

"Und wenn das eine Falle ist? Er könnte ja was gemeines für Harry planen. Und wenn dem... ihm etwas passiert?" Gab er zu bedenken.

"Ach Ron, dann würde sich Malfoy bestimmt nicht vor allen anderen mit ihm Verabreden. Sieh nicht immer alles gleich so schwarz. Außerdem ist er ganz in Ordnung. Ich habe ihn durch die Schulsprecher- und Vertrauensschülertreffen etwas kennen gelernt. Er hat sich wirklich geändert oder hat er dich in letzter Zeit beleidigt oder angegriffen?"

"Außerdem könnte Harry wirklich mal einen Freund gebrauchen. Sein Liebesleben ist echt traurig", mischte sich Dean ein.

"Woher weißt du?" Fragte Harry überrascht.

"Dass du nicht auf Mädchen stehst? Das sieht man dir an. Außerdem bin ich es auch. Ich und Dean sind schon seit einem Jahr zusammen", warf Seamus ein und nahm seinen Freund in den Arm. Alle bis auf Neville schauten das Paar erstaunt an. Dieser winkte nur ab und meinte, dass er immerhin schon seit Jahren im Bett neben den beiden schlafen müsste.

"Ihr meint doch nicht etwa, dass Harry etwas mit dem Typen anfängt, oder?" Ron war rot im Gesicht und seine Mine drückte das blanke Entsetzen aus.

"Hast du dir Malfoy schon einmal genauer angesehen? Der Typ ist echt heiß. Zabini teilt sich mit ihm ein Zimmer und schwört, dass kein Gramm Fett an diesem Körper ist. Dazu kommt ein Arsch zum rein beißen und in seinen Augen könnte man sich verlieren", schwärmte nun Ginny Weasley, die sich der Gruppe genähert hatte. Harry grinste nur innerlich bei der Vorstellung, nahm sich aber indirekt vor einmal ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen mit Zabini zu sprechen.

"Ginny Weasley, wie kannst du nur?" machte ihr Bruder sie an.

"Wieso denn, ich habe doch recht, oder? BadBoys sind nun einmal unwiderstehlich und sexy." Sagte die Rothaarige in die Gruppe und alle Mädchen fingen an zu seufzen und die Jungen bis auf Ron nickten bestätigend.

"Aber Gin, du hast seine blonden weichen Haare vergessen. Seitdem er das Gel nicht mehr benutzt, möchte ich da nur noch mit der Hand durchfahren", sagte Lavender und fing dann an zu giggeln.

"Harry, was sagst du denn dazu? Sowie ich gehört habe, soll Malfoy ja auch auf Jungen stehen. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ihr beide zusammen seit... Ach ja. Das heißeste Pärchen der Schule", schnurrte Parvati. "Ich und Lavender warten ja schon seit Jahren, dass ihr endlich zusammen kommt."

"Ihr glaubt, dass ich und Malfoy... Ich fasse es nicht. Seit wann das denn?" Fragte Harry überrascht. Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Nicht nur, dass es keinen zu überraschen schien, dass er auf Jungen stand. Nein, sie waren auch der Meinung er und Draco würden gut zusammen passen.

"Na ja, seit eurem vierten Jahr. Aber richtig heiß zwischen euch wurde es Februar diesen Jahres. Zwischen euch sprühten quasi die Funken. Aber leider ist daraus bisher ja nichts geworden." sagte Ginny.

"Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?" mischte sich Ron wieder ein. Wurde aber von den anderen einfach ignoriert.

"Und wieso glaubt ihr, dass ich mit ihm zusammen passe? Immerhin war man der Meinung seine Familie steht auf der Dunklen Seite." Fragte Harry weiter.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was die Jungs dazu sagen, aber ihr seid beide wirklich heiß. Malfoy ist der Sexgott von Hogwarts und du bist der Retter der Zaubererwelt und dazu siehst du noch unwiderstehlich aus. Harry, ihr Beide werdet geradezu von den Mädchen angebetet. Jedes Mädchen, mich eingeschlossen, und auch einige Jungen warten nur darauf von euch zu einem Date eingeladen zu werden. Einschließlich heißer Küsse und wilder Spiele im Bett. Aber ihr beide zusammen, dass wäre echt geil.", sagte Ginny. Ihre Wangen waren stark gerötet und auch Hermine, Parvati und Lavender hatten sich ihr angeschlossen. Harry dagegen schaute mit offenen Mund auf die Mädchen.

"Ihr scherzt!" meinte er schließlich mit krächzender Stimme.

"Nein, sie haben recht. Falls ihr euch mal küssen solltet, möchte ich gerne dabei sein", sagte Dean ernsthaft. Bevor noch jemand was sagen konnte, kam ein Erstklässler zu ihnen.

"Vor dem Turm steht ein Slytherin und fragt nach Harry Potter", sagte er schüchtern und verschwand gleich wieder. Harry nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und bewegte sich Richtung Ausgang. "Hey Harry, tu nichts, was wir nicht auch tun würden", rief Seamus ihm noch hinterher.

Als Harry das Bild hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen und atmete erste einmal tief durch. Draco betrachtete ihn besorgt.

"Ist etwa passiert? Geht's dir nicht gut? Sollen wir in den Krankenflügel?" Fragte der Slytherin sofort.

"Nein, nein. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur leicht erschüttert. Ich habe gerade Sachen erfahren, die ich nie wissen wollte. Ist dir klar, dass Gryffindors aus Voyeuren bestehen?" Fragte Harry leise.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", sagte Draco verwirrt.

"Die da drin, warten geradezu darauf, dass wir übereinander herfallen. Außerdem solltest du mal ernsthaft mit Zabini sprechen und ihn aus dem Zimmer schicken, wenn du dich umziehst." Der Blonde verstand noch immer nicht, aber das war auch jetzt nicht wichtig.

"Egal, du wolltest mir jetzt meinen Wunsch erfüllen", sagte er sanft.

"Na dann, erzähl mal."

"Nichts is, lass dich überraschen", er nahm Harry an die Hand und führte ihn direkt in den Raum der Wünsche. Als Harry hinein kam, stand in der Mitte ein reich gedeckter Tisch für zwei Personen. Im ganzen Zimmer waren Kerzen verteilt. Es war einfach romantisch.

"Das ist wirklich schön", sagte Harry bewundernd und ließ sich zu seinem Platz führen. Draco rückte ihm sogar den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Ein paar Sekunden später kam Dobby mit zwei Tellern Salat ins Zimmer und stellte sie vor die beiden Jungen.

"Harry Potter? Sind sie das, Sir?" Fragte der Hauself.

"Hallo Dobby", sagte Harry und rollte leicht mit den Augen.

"Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, Mr. Potter, Sir, dann..."

"Was dann?" Fragte Draco vorsichtig und auch Harry beschlich ein komisches Gefühl.

"Na dann hätte ich nicht auf Master Draco gehört und nur Saft und Wasser zum Trinken geholt. Ich werde gleich Wein und Butterbier..."

"Nein, Dobby. Kein Alkohol, bitte. Nur dieses eine Mal, hör bitte auf mich", bat Harry inständig.

"Wie sie wünschen, Mr. Potter", sagte er ein wenig beleidigt, verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder.

"Er betet dich geradezu an, oder?" Draco grinste bei den Worten.

"Oh ja. Und ich bin wirklich froh, dass er nicht mehr versucht mir das Leben zu retten", erwiderte der Gryffindor. "Mein Leben war schon gefährlich genug."

"Hey, durch dich wurde er von den bösen Malfoy's befreit", erinnerte ihn der Slytherin. Beide verbrachten einen wunderschönen Abend. Harry fühlte sich unendlich wohl in seiner Gesellschaft. Er hatte es so sehr vermisst. Was ihm aber besonders an diesem Treffen gefiel war, dass es kein Geheimnis mehr war. Ihre damalige kurze Beziehung hatte sie in aller Heimlichkeit geführt. Keiner durfte von den Treffen erfahren und Harry hatte sich dadurch immer unsicherer gefühlt. Es war fast schon, als wäre es Draco peinlich mit ihm gesehen zu werden. Aber die Reaktionen seiner Mitschüler und Freunde heute hatten auch vieles geändert. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass sie als heißestes Paar der Schule gewertet wurden.

Zum Abschluss brachte Draco ihn zurück zum Turm. Es war bereits spät und kein Schüler war mehr auf den Gängen. Als sie sich gegenüber standen, knisterte es regelrecht zwischen ihnen.

"Was hättest du dir gewünscht, wenn Klissen den Schnatz gefangen hätte", fragte Draco leise.

"Wenn du mich zu dem Zeitpunkt gefragt hättest, hätte ich dich vermutlich dazu gebracht alle Gryffindors mit ihren Vornamen anzusprechen für mindestens eine Woche. Aber jetzt..." Harry brach ab. Er wollte ihm so gerne sagen, wie sehr er sich gerade jetzt einen Kuss wünschte. Seine Augen wanderten zu den rosafarbenen Lippen des Slytherin und wieder zu seinen eisblauen Augen. Ginny hatte recht, dachte er. In diesen Augen konnte man sich wahrlich verlieren. Aber das hatte er auch schon früher gewusst.

"Aber jetzt, was?" Draco's Stimme war heiser und er kam langsam näher. Nur ein Zentimeter noch und ihre Körper würden sich berühren. Harry schloss die letzte Lücke und spürte den schnellen Herzschlag des anderen an seiner Brust, als ihre Körper sich berührten. Viel zu langsam für Harry's Geschmack senkten sich die Lippen des anderen auf die seinen. Doch als sie sich berührten explodierte um ihn herum ein Feuerwerk. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er schmeckte nur die Süße des anderen. Seine Hände legten sich in seinen Nacken und spielten mit dem weichen blonden Haar. Draco legte seine Arme und Harry's Taille und zog ihn noch enger an sich. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich aus beiden Mündern, und der Blonde schob seine vorwitzige Zunge in die Mundhöhle des anderen. Sie stupste die des anderen zärtlich an und ein kleiner Kampf entbrannte, den keiner zu gewinnen schien.

Unendlich lange standen sie beide im Flur und küssten sich einfach nur, bis sie nach Luft ringen mussten. Ihrer beiden Gesichter waren gerötet, die Lippen geschwollen und blutrot und die Augen glänzten verträumt. Harry fand, dass Draco noch nie so schön ausgesehen hatte, wie in diesem Moment. Der Slytherin dachte über den Gryffindor dasselbe.

"Gute Nacht", flüsterte Draco und küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Lippen. "Das war der beste Wettgewinn, den ich je hatte." Nach einem weiteren Kuss ging er zurück in den Kerker der Slytherins. Harry sah ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, ehe er das Passwort sprach und den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Es wunderte ihn nicht wirklich, dass alle Gryffindors des siebten Jahrgangs und Ginny auf der Couch saßen und ihn anstarrten. Ein breites Grinsen war auf fast allen Gesichtern zu sehen. Ron hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah stur auf den Boden.

"Tut mir einen Gefallen, besorgt euch ein Leben!" sagte Harry nur und ging so schnell wie möglich in sein Zimmer, um den Fragen zu entgehen.

tbc.


	8. Von neugierigen Gryffindors

Jep, habs mal wieder geschafft upzudaten die Story…

Eure Sora

* * *

Teil 8/12

Von neugierigen Gryffindors, beleidigten Rumtreibern und ernsten Gesprächen

Leider kam der nächste Morgen zu schnell und keiner seiner Mitschüler schien den gestrigen Abend vergessen zu wollen. So dass er nun am Frühstückstisch saß und neugierigen Blicken und Fragen ausgesetzt war.

"Jetzt erzähl schon, Harry", sagte Seamus nun schon zum dritten Mal.

"Wieso interessiert euch das so sehr? Fragt Draco, wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt, ich werde euch nicht eine Frage beantworten." Sagte Harry stur und füllte sich seine zweite Portion auf den Teller.

"Draco? Seit wann ist aus Malfoy Draco geworden?" Fragte Ron.

"Seit einem wundervollen ersten Kuss, und Finnegan, komm gar nicht erst auf die Idee mich zu fragen.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry bekam einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. "Guten Morgen, Engel", flüsterte er ihm in sein Ohr und benutzte damit den Spitznamen, den er ihm in ihrer 'Nacht' gegeben hatte. Sämtliche Blicke waren nun auf sie gerichtet. Einschließlich der Lehrer. Besonders Sirius hatte sich gleich an seinem Tee verschluckt und Remus war dabei ihm kräftig auf den Rücken zu schlagen. Lediglich Snape grinste überlegen zu den beiden Rumtreibern.

"Guten Morgen, Draco", sagte Harry nur und lächelte ihn an.

"Morgen, Malfoy", kam es fröhlich von den Gryffindors, die Harry schon gestern das Leben schwer gemacht hatten.

"Sind das die Voyeure?" Fragte der Slytherin und setzte sich einfach zu Harry.

"Yepp. Du solltest Ginny mal fragen, was sie von dir hält", sagte Harry frech.

"Harry James Potter, wie kannst du nur. Ich verrate dir nie wieder etwas", rief sie und wurde rot im Gesicht.

"Was denn, ich habe gar nichts gesagt. Du sollst es ihm ja sagen und nicht ich", verteidigte sich der Schwarzhaarige sofort.

"Ist doch auch egal. Was ist jetzt mit dem Kuss. Bekommen wir einen zu sehen?" Fragte Seamus und er wurde kräftig von Lavender, Parvati und auch Dean unterstützt.

"Das ist kein Voyeurismus mehr, das ist Nötigung", brummelte Harry.

"Lass mal, das ist nichts gegen die Slytherins. Blaise meinte, ich solle ihm einen Platz reservieren, wenn wir über das Küssen und Händchen halten hinaus gehen", meinte Draco schulterzuckend. Dem Goldjungen stieg daraufhin die Röte ins Gesicht.

"Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass Zabini ein perverser Spanner ist", sagte Harry laut genug, dass man es bis zum Tisch der Slytherins hören konnte.

"Ich dachte immer, Zabini steht auf Mädchen", murmelte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst als zu anderen, aber Draco hörte sie.

"Ich bezweifle, dass er ganz genau weiß worauf er steht. Ich denke, er ist eher beiden Geschlechtern nicht abgeneigt", sagte Draco ebenfalls nicht besonders leise.

"Vielen Dank, Draco. Ich wollte mich eigentlich selbst irgendwann Outen, wenn es soweit ist", rief Zabini vom Tisch der Slytherins.

"Ach, dafür doch nicht", gab Draco nur mit einem liebenswerten Lächeln zurück.

"Sag mal, Malfoy, wieso bist du eigentlich so nett zu uns?" Fragte Ron.

"Ziemlich einfach, Weasley. Gryffindors stecken einen damit an. Außerdem kann ich ja nicht unfreundlich zu den Freunden von Harry sein." Er drückte diesem noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann zu seinem Tisch, um etwas zu Essen.

"Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?" Fragte Hermine leise, so dass es nur Harry hören konnte.

"Ich glaube schon."

"Glücklich?"

"Ja!" antwortete er aus vollem Herzen und schaute direkt in die eisblauen Augen seines Freundes einige Meter von ihm entfernt.

Der heutige Tag war für Harry einfach wunderbar. Im Zaubertränkeunterricht setzte er sich gleich neben Draco. Jeder arbeitete an seinem eigenen Trank, aber wie zufällig berührten sie sich immer wieder. Leichte Schauer rannten jedes mal durch seinen Körper und die Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen, erhitzten sein Blut. Am Ende der Stunde brachte er seinen fertigen Trank nach vorne und als er ihn Snape in die Hand drückte, schaute dieser ihn kurz an.

"20 Punkte für Gryffindor Potter", sagte dieser und scheuchte Harry weg, bevor dieser Fragen konnte wofür. Er warf seinem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu und gemeinsam gingen sie zum nächsten Unterricht. Der Gryffindor freute sich auf Verwandlung, bis er das Gesicht seines Paten sah. Dieser sah mehr als sauer aus und bedachte ihn mit einem Todesblick.

"Potter, in mein Büro. SOFORT!" rief er gleich, als Harry den Raum betrat. Mit einem sehr ungemütlichen Gefühl folgte er ihm in das kleine Arbeitszimmer. Gleich nach dem Schließen der Tür und einem Stillezauber, damit ihnen niemand zuhörte, legte Sirius los.

"Sag mal, spinnst du eigentlich? Nicht nur, dass du mit Malfoy rum machst. Der nur nebenbei der Sohn von Narcissa Black ist und somit aus meiner furchtbaren Familie kommt. Nein, viel schlimmer noch. Diese elende schleimige Fledermaus weiß das auch noch vor mir. Mein ganzer Ruf als Rumtreiber ist dahin. Dir ist schon klar, dass ich als solcher geradezu die Pflicht habe, alles vorher zu wissen. Ich kann ja noch verstehen, dass deine Freunde es vorher erfahren. Vielleicht auch noch alle Schüler, aber Snape. Wie konntest du mir das nur antun? Er hat natürlich nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als..."

"Sirius." versuchte ihn Harry zu unterbrechen

"...mir das gleich nach dem Frühstück unter die Nase..."

"Sirius!" sagte er lauter.

"...zu reiben. Dieses eingebildete, selbstherrliche..."

"SIRIUS!" schrie er schließlich und sein Pate stoppte die Schimpftirade. "Bevor du weiter meckerst. Erstens, solltest du dich damit abfinden, dass ich mit Draco Malfoy zusammen bin. Vielleicht solltest du auch einmal mit Narcissa sprechen. Sie ist wirklich ein lieber Mensch und immer sehr freundlich zu mir. Und Zweitens wollte ich dir noch sagen, dass Draco der Vater des Kindes ist. Und nun, mach weiter", doch der Ex-Gryffindor schaute ihn nur mit offenem Mund an, bis ein Lächeln seinen Mund umspielte.

"Das weiß die Fledermaus nicht, oder?" Fragte er fies grinsend und Harry schaute betreten zu Boden. "Sag nicht, dass das wahr ist. Wieso weiß der das wieder vor mir? Was habe ich getan einen solchen Patensohn zu verdienen?"

"Sorry, ich denke Lucius oder Narcissa haben es ihm erzählt", sagte er. "Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, Ron weiß noch nicht, wer der Vater ist. Außer den Malfoy's, Snape und dir weiß es nur noch Hermine. Dies auch nur, weil sie es gestern erraten hat."

"Das heißt, ich kann ihn ein wenig ärgern?" Fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Na ja, heute solltest du es erst mal sein lassen. Er muss erst den Schock mit mir und Draco überleben."

"Gut. Aber ich habe heute ja auch noch Remus. Der weiß ja auch noch nichts", freute sich Sirius und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Dann ging er zur Tür, öffnete sie und schrie: "MALFOY, HERKOMMEN!"

"Tatze, ich schwöre dir, wenn du..."

"Ganz ruhig. Ich will mich nur mit ihm unterhalten", sagte er grinsend. Draco kam ins Büro und sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. Er schien sehr nervös. Harry lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Die Tür war wieder verschlossen. Sirius hatte wieder seinen giftigsten Blick aufgesetzt. Er hätte damit sogar Snape Konkurrenz gemacht.

"So, Mr. Malfoy. Sie gehen also mit meinem Patensohn?" Draco schaute kurz zu Harry und als der nickte, schenkte ihm der Blonde ein glückliches Lächeln.

"Ja, Professor Black", antwortete er artig.

"Und so ganz nebenbei haben sie ihn auch geschwängert", stellte er trocken fest. Der Slytherin nickte nur. "Dir ist schon klar, wenn du ihm auch nur ein wenig weh tun solltest, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Ich denke, du kennst das Wissen um die Schwarze Magie in der Black Familie, aber glaube mir, ich kenne noch viel mehr, als deine Mutter. In deinen kühnsten Träumen könntest du dir die Schmerzen und Qualen..."

"Sirius, dir ist schon klar, dass wir jetzt Unterricht haben. Lass Draco in Ruhe oder willst du, dass ich mich aufrege?" unterbrach ihn Harry etwas gelangweilt, während der Eisprinz den Professor mit groß gewordenen Augen anstarrte. "Draco, nimm ihn nicht ernst. Er tut nur so. Er ist noch immer sauer, dass Snape alles vor ihm wusste."

"Er ist immerhin mein Patenonkel. Mum konnte es kaum erwarten ihm zu erzählen, dass ich Vater werde und dieser hat dann zwei und zwei zusammen gezählt", sagte Draco. Sirius entgleisten sofort alle Gesichtszüge.

"Das ist nicht wahr, oder? Snape? Patenonkel von ihm? Harry, wie kannst du nur?", legte er wieder los. "Das ist ja schon fast so, als würde ich mit ihm verwandt sein und..." Harry zog Draco nur an der Hand aus dem Raum und zurück in den Klassenraum. Sie setzten sich zusammen an einem Tisch in eine der hinteren Reihen. Die Blicke der Schüler ruhten auf ihnen und Professor Black, der Haare raufend ebenfalls zurück kam und sich an sein Pult stellte. Er warf den beiden Jungen noch einen wirklich tödlichen Blick zu und ignorierte sie dann die restliche Stunde.

Nach Schulschluss saßen sie zu sechst, Harry, Draco, Hermine, Ron, Blaise Zabini und Millicent Bulstrode, in der Bibliothek über ihren Hausaufgaben. Ron konzentrierte sich nicht auf seine Aufgaben, sondern blickte immer wieder zu den Slytherins. Auch Millicent und Blaise kam das alles sehr merkwürdig vor, aber sie würden sich nie gegen ihren besten Freund Draco stellen. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie sehen konnten, dass er endlich wieder glücklich war.

"Also, ich versteh ja noch wieso wir mit Malfoy zusammen sitzen, Harry. Aber wieso denn auch noch Bulstrode und Zabini", brummelte Ron leise. Aber alle anderen hatten ihn verstanden.

"Weil sie Draco's Freunde sind." gab Harry zurück.

"Aber...", setzte der Rotschopf an.

"Find dich damit ab, Weasley", sagte Draco ruhig und wandte sich dann seinem Freund zu. "Was wollen wir denn heute noch machen? Ich bin fertig mit allem und du scheinbar auch."

"Ich weiß nicht. Komm doch einfach mit in den Gryffindorturm. Wir können ein bisschen im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und uns unterhalten", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.

"Draco, du willst doch nicht wirklich in die Höhle des Löwen", spöttelte Blaise.

"Als wenn es das erste Mal wäre", murmelte Harry vor sich hin. Draco grinste ihn frech an bei der Erinnerung, wie er schon in den Schlafsaal von Harry geschlichen war.

"Wieso nicht, Blaise. Kommt doch beide mit. Sowie ich hörte sind die Gryffindors nicht ganz so unschuldig wie sie immer tun", sagte der Blonde grinsend. Drei Todesblicke ruhten nun auf ihm. "Was denn? Wer hat denn behauptet Gryffindors bestehen aus Voyeuren."

"Das klingt interessant. Was sagst du Milli?" wandte sich der dunkelhaarige Slytherin an seine beste Freundin. Diese hatte ihre Augen schon die ganze Zeit auf den Rotschopf gerichtet und wandte ihn erst ab, als Blaise ein drittes Mal ihren Namen rief.

Nachdem auch der letzte mit seinen Aufgaben fertig war, gingen sie gemeinsam zu den Gryffindorräumen. Ron bestand darauf, dass keiner der Slytherin's das Passwort mitbekam und so hielten sie sich die Ohren zu. Als sie den großen Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, herrschte urplötzlich absolute Stille. Nur eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors winkte ihnen erfreut entgegen. Auch wenn sie etwas überrascht vor Milli und Blaise waren.

Ziemlich schnell bildeten sich Freundschaften zwischen den Syltherin's und Gryffindors. Und das, obwohl die Häuser seit Jahrzehnten, wenn nicht Jahrhunderten offen verfeindet waren.

Besser konnten die nächsten Wochen kaum vergehen, fand Harry. Er und Draco waren glücklich und ein Paar. Inzwischen hatte sich auch die ganze Schule damit abgefunden. Ihre Abende verbrachten sie oft gemeinsam mit Lernen, langen Gesprächen und kuscheln. Meist in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Gryffindors oder Slytherins. Der Blonde kümmerte sich rührend um ihn. Wenn er etwas wollte oder brauchte bekam er es sofort. Mehr als einmal war Draco spät am Abend in die Küche gestiefelt und hatte ihm etwas zu Essen geholt. Es hätte wirklich perfekt sein können. Aber das war es nicht. Jeden Tag mehr, merkte Harry wie ihm etwas fehlte. Fast schon schmerzhaft spürte er die Liebe in seinem Herzen für ihn. Aber zurück bekam er sie nicht. Ja, er küsste und streichelte ihn liebevoll, flüsterte ihm zärtliche Worte ins Ohr, aber mehr nicht. Die drei kleinen Worte, die er so ersehnte hörte er nicht. Immer wieder zwang er sich ihm Zeit zu geben, aber viel zu oft zwangen die durcheinander geratenen Hormone in seinem Tribut. Abends liefen ihm oft einfach Tränen über die Wangen, ohne das er etwas tun konnte.

Seinen inzwischen stärker gerundeten Bauch, immerhin war er im fünften Monat, konnte er kaum noch unter seiner Robe verdecken. Lediglich die Kälte und damit die Tatsache, dass er dicke und warme Kleidung tragen musste, schützte sein kleines Geheimnis. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass er es nicht mehr lange für sich behalten konnte. Auch musste Harry sich und Draco ständig davon abhalten den Bauch zu berühren. Es wäre doch einfach zu auffällig.

"Meinst du wirklich wir erfahren heute, was es wird?" Fragte Draco aufgeregt. Sie saßen auf einem Bett in der Krankenstation. Harry war zu seiner monatlichen Kontrolle gekommen.

"Sie hat es mir das letzte Mal so versprochen und ein Bild wollte sie auch machen", erwiderte Harry.

"Das werde ich auch, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie bleiben wollen, setzen sie sich auf den Stuhl", meinte sie streng und sagte Harry, dass er sich frei machen sollte. Der Gryffindor kam sich etwas komisch dabei vor. Immerhin hatte Draco ihn seit so vielen Monaten nicht ohne Shirt oder Hemd gesehen. Sie hatten sich bisher auf Küssen beschränkt und wenn der Slytherin den Bauch von ihm berührte, war immer Kleidung dazwischen gewesen. Ganz langsam zog er sich sein Hemd aus und öffnete auch den ersten Knopf seiner Hose, ehe er sich auf der Liege ausstreckte. Seine Augen hielt er geschlossen, bis er eine sanfte Berührung fühlte, die über die Wölbung streichelte.

"Das ist wunderschön", sagte der Blonde leise. Harry schaute in die eisblauen Augen und sah die Liebe in dem Blick. Nur war dessen Blick auf den Bauch gerichtet und nicht auf ihn. Eifersucht überkam ihn. Eifersucht auf das Baby. Wieso bekam es die Liebe, die er so sehr brauchte und wollte. Sein Herz wurde ihm schwer und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Schnell drehte er den Kopf weg, damit es keiner sah.

Madame Pomfrey untersuchte ihn gründlich und ließ mehrere Male ihren Zauberstab über seinen Bauch und Körper gleiten. Schließlich umrundeten bunte Lichter den Bauch und nach einem weiteren Wink mit dem Stab hielt die Krankenschwester ein großes Sonogramm in der Hand. Als ihr Blick darauf viel kniff sie erst mehrmals ihre Augen zusammen und dann breitete sich ein Strahlen in ihren Augen aus.

"Erzählen sie schon, Madame Pomfrey", sagte Harry ungeduldig.

"Zwillinge", sagte sie und lächelte die beiden an.

"Zwillinge?" kam es wie aus einem Mund von den beiden Jungen.

"Ja! Eigentlich habe ich es mir ja schon gedacht. Immerhin haben sie schon gut zugelegt, Mr. Potter. Sie sollten ihre Schwangerschaft jetzt schnellstens öffentlich machen. Lange verheimlichen können sie nichts mehr", sagte sie freundlich, reichte ihnen das Bild und war dabei den Raum zu verlassen. Vor dem Schließen der Tür rief sie ihnen noch zu: "Ach ja, es wird übrigens ein Mädchen und ein Junge."

"Das ist klasse. Meine Mum wird ausflippen", sagte Draco glücklich. Harry nickte nur und zog sich wieder an. Er freute sich auch, aber er spürte noch immer die Eifersucht in sich. "Wie wär's? Wir holen uns was zu Essen und feiern im Raum der Wünsche", schlug er vor.

"Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich würde jetzt gern etwas allein sein", erwiderte Harry nur und lächelte schief.

"Freust du dich denn nicht darüber? Oder hast du Angst vor der Geburt?" Fragte Draco.

"Nein, nein. Ich freue mich. Nur ich will etwas schlafen. Der Tag war wohl doch etwas zu anstrengend." Er ließ Draco stehen, als er fertig mit dem Ankleiden war und ging schnell zum Gryffindorturm. In seinem Zimmer legte er sich auf sein Bett und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Verdammte Hormone, dachte er nur und wischte sich übers Gesicht.

Er war kurz vor dem Einschlafen, als ein Klopfen ihn wieder zu sich kommen ließ. Er reagierte nicht und hörte schließlich wie jemand das Passwort sprach und eintrat. Hermine. Sie war die einzige, die es kannte. Selbst Ron hatte er es noch nicht verraten.

"Hey, du bist so schnell nach oben gerannt. Ist etwas passiert? Das Baby, ist alles damit in Ordnung?" Fragte sie leise.

"Ist das alles, was euch interessiert?" Blaffte er sie an und bereute es schon im nächsten Moment, als er ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Tut mir leid, Mia. Aber ich bin nicht gerade gut drauf. Ja, die Babys sind gesund und ich auch."

"Babys?"

"Mmmh. Zwillinge. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Sag es bitte noch nicht weiter. Ich wollte es Sirius später allein erzählen", sagte Harry.

"Das ist wunderbar. Aber wieso weinst du und siehst so fertig aus?" Sie kam näher zu ihm und setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Malfoy war eben vor dem Turm und fragte, ob du sicher hier angekommen bist. Er wollte eigentlich hoch kommen, aber ich habe ihn erst mal bei Ron gelassen. Sie wollen Schach spielen."

"Er macht sich doch nur Gedanken um die Kinder", sagte er leise und Tränen liefen wieder aus seinen Augen.

"Wie meinst du das?" Sie fuhr ihm tröstend durch das Haar.

"Wie ich es gesagt habe. Alles was ihn an mir interessiert, sind die Babys. Das ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, wieso er mit mir zusammen ist", Seine Stimme klang bitter.

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Er ist immer so liebevoll zu dir und hat sich nur dir zuliebe verändert. Er ist sogar immer kurz davor Hermine zu mir zu sagen, anstatt Granger. Selbst mit Ron kommt er inzwischen klar. Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf?"

"Weil er mich nicht liebt", erwiderte er nur flüsternd. Daraufhin nahm ihn Hermine einfach in den Arm.

"Glaubst du das wirklich? Hast du ihm überhaupt schon einmal deine Liebe gestanden? Vielleicht traut er sich nur nicht es dir zu sagen", tröstete sie ihn.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Und es ihm gesagt, habe ich in unserer ersten Nacht. Er hat mich nur geküsst und wir sind eingeschlafen. Als wir uns dann wiedersahen haben wir uns nur noch angeschrieen. Alles was er mir noch hinterher rief, als er mich hinaus warf, war, dass er mich hasst. Kannst du mich jetzt verstehen?" Er erinnerte sich zurück an die damaligen Tage.

_Flashback:_

_"Wow, das war unglaublich", sagte Harry glücklich. Sein Kopf lag auf der nackten Brust seines Liebsten und seine Hände streichelten über den noch heißen Körper._

_"Mmmh. Ich kann nicht genug von dir bekommen", flüsterte Draco und zog ihn noch enger an sich._

_"Ich auch nicht. Ich liebe dich, Dray", Harry hob seinen Kopf um in die eisblauen Augen zu schauen, aber sie wirkten verschlossen. Der Slytherin küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund und schlief wenig später ein. Ein wenig enttäuscht folgte ihm der Gryffindor in das Traumland. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er allein im Zimmer des Slytherin's. Keine Nachricht oder Hinweis war zu finden. Das Badezimmer war leer. Er wartete noch kurz und zog sich dann an. Er hinterließ eine kleine Notiz auf dem Bett, dass er im Gryffindorturm sei und sie sich wie immer im Raum der wünsche treffen würden._

_Wie gewöhnlich trat er gegen zehn Uhr abends in den Raum der wünsche ein. Er war leer. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen. Wo war Draco? Auch auf der Karte der Rumtreiber war er nicht gewesen. Nach über zwei Stunden warten, ging er zurück in den Schlafsaal, aber zur ruhe kam er nicht. Hatte er ihn etwa mit seinem Liebesgeständnis verscheucht? Meinte er es nicht ernst?_

_Im Unterricht war er am nächsten Tag auch nicht. Nach Zaubertränke ging er zu Snape und fragte nach Draco. Aber dieser sagte ihm nur, dass es ihm gut ginge und es ihn nicht zu interessieren habe. Den Abend verbrachte er wieder im Raum der Wünsche und Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn, als der Blondschopf gegen elf den Raum betrat. Sein Gesicht wirkte kalt. So wie seine Augen._

_"Was ist passiert, Draco? Wo warst du?" Fragte Harry. Er wollte ihn umarmen, aber der eiskalte Blick hielt ihn zurück._

_"Erst mal, Potter, nenn mich nie wieder bei meinem Vornamen. Ich war bei meinen Eltern und die haben mir eine kleine Geschichte erzählt, die du ja scheinbar schon kennst. Wie konntest du mir das nur verheimlichen? Jedes meiner Geheimnisse habe ich dir erzählt und du hältst so etwas vor mir zurück? Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?" schrie er ihn an. Harry war verwirrt._

_"Aber das ist doch gut, dass sie es dir endlich gesagt haben. Außerdem wollten sie es dir selbst sagen und es wäre nicht meine Aufgabe gewesen das zu tun. Sie haben..."_

_"Deine Ausflüchte interessieren mich nicht. Was ist mit deinen anderen kleinen Geheimnissen? Deiner Extra-Ausbildung? Dunkle Künste? Die Unverzeihlichen? Die viele Zeit, die du mit dem Werwolf verbringst? Du willst gegen den Dunklen Lord antreten und das allein. Streite es nicht ab, Snape und mein Vater haben mir alles erzählt."_

_"Von wollen kann keine Rede sein. Ich muss. Und wieso sollte ich es abstreiten? Ich habe dir das nie verheimlicht. Du hättest jederzeit fragen können, wieso ich zu Sonderstunden muss."_

_"Ah, da haben wir es ja mal wieder. Der selbst erkorene Retter der Welt. Sehnst du dich so nach Ruhm? Aber gut, wenn du es unbedingt tun muss, kämpfe doch gegen ihn. Wäre mir nur recht, wenn du endlich tot wärst, Potter." Seine Stimme war so voller Hass, dass Harry zusammen zuckte. Wieso hatte er sich so verändert? Was war bei seinen Eltern geschehen?_

_"Wieso bist du so? Ich dachte, du würdest etwas für mich empfinden?" Harry übermannte die Trauer und seine Augen wurden feucht. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab, dass der Slytherin ihn so nicht sah._

_"Alles, was ich für dich empfinde, Potter, ist Hass. Find dich damit ab!" Mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus dem Zimmer. Der Schwarzhaarige brach auf dem Boden schluchzend zusammen und schlich sich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück in den Gryffindorturm._

_Flashback Ende_

"Aber wieso bist du denn mit ihm zusammen? Davon einmal ab, dass ich stark bezweifle, dass er dich hasst oder nur wegen deiner Schwangerschaft mit dir zusammen ist." Riss ihn Hermine aus seiner schmerzhaften Erinnerung.

"Weil ich ihn liebe und gehofft habe, dass er sich irgendwann in mich verliebt."

"Ach Harry, rede mit ihm darüber. Du machst es dir nur zu schwer. Wenn er wirklich nichts für dich empfindet, solltest du einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Aber das glaube ich nicht."

"Meinst du wirklich?" Er hatte sich von ihr gelöst und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie nickte nur.

"Du solltest ein bisschen schlafen. Ich sag ihm, dass du Ruhe brauchst", sagte sie lächelnd und ging zum Ausgang.

"Danke, Mia", sagte er noch einmal. Nur ein paar Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.

Hermine ging langsam die Treppe hinunter. Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah sie Ron und Draco zusammen sitzen und Schach spielen. Der Slytherin war nicht wirklich bei der Sache, den er schaute abwesend aus dem Fenster. Als er Hermine sah, stand er sofort auf und ging auf sie zu.

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er schläft jetzt sicher. Lass uns ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Ich muss dich was fragen", sagte sie nachdenklich. Ron wollte sich ihnen anschließen, aber sie winkte nur ab und machte sich dann mit Draco auf den Weg durch die Gänge Hogwarts.

"Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir meine Fragen nicht übel, aber was willst du von Harry. Wieso bist du mit ihm zusammen?" Fragte sie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

"Dumme Frage, Granger. Natürlich, weil ich ihn mag."

"Und das hat nichts mit den Babys zu tun?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na ja, ob du nur mit ihm zusammen bist, weil er schwanger ist."

"Das ist Unsinn. Nichts gegen Verantwortungsgefühl und so, aber nur deshalb bin ich mit niemanden zusammen. Denkt er das? Wieso kommt er damit nicht zu mir?"

"Ich glaube, er hat Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Liebst du ihn?" Mitten im Kerker blieben sie stehen und sie versuchte in seine Augen zu sehen.

"Das ist etwas, was nur ihn und mich betrifft", sagte er und Hermine konnte sehen, wie er seine Maske auflegte.

"Gut, dann solltest du es wenigstens ihm sagen, was du für ihn empfindest. Er macht sich sonst damit fertig. Ich weiß, dass ich mich da nicht einmischen sollte, aber ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder. Er liebt dich und hat dir das auch gesagt, wieso kannst du es nicht?" Fragte sie.

"Granger, hör zu. Das geht dich nichts an. Es ist allein meine Sache", sagte er sauer und ließ sie stehen.

"So wirst du ihn verlieren, das ist dir hoffentlich klar", rief sie ihm hinterher und ging zurück zu ihren Räumen. Hatte sie sich so sehr in ihm getäuscht? Wieso musste es gerade Harry geschehen? Gerade er hatte es doch geradezu verdient glücklich zu sein.

tbc.


	9. Depressionen

Hmm, wir gehen irgendwie bald aufs Ende zu... na ja und es wird wie der Titel schon sagt etwas depressiv, wie ich finde...

Viel Sprass

Sora

* * *

Teil 9/12

Depressionen

Am nächsten Morgen musste sich Harry aus dem Bett zwingen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er lange und viel geschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich wie erschlagen. Zu allem übel, brachte ihn sein Rücken fast um. Scheinbar war die unübliche Belastung langsam zu viel für ihn. Da er genug Zeit hatte, beschloss er ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und sich etwas zu entspannen. Es brachte nicht wirklich etwas. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Draco.

Als er gerade mit anziehen fertig war, hörte er Hermine vor der Tür. Sie war völlig aufgelöst und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sofort schloss er sie in seine Arme und führte sie zu seinem Bett.

"Mia, was ist passiert?"

"Ich habe etwas dummes getan. Du wirst mich hassen", schniefte sie. Sofort lief ein ungutes Gefühl durch Harry's Körper.

"Was hast du gemacht?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ich habe nach unserem Gespräch gestern mit Draco gesprochen. Ich wollte einfach wissen, wieso er mit dir zusammen ist."

"Du hast was? Hermine, wieso mischt du dich da ein?" Fragte er.

"Ich habe mir halt Sorgen gemacht um dich und wollte letztendlich nur bestätigt haben, dass er wirklich was für dich empfindet. Aber scheinbar habe ich totalen Mist gebaut. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er dir sagen sollte, was er für dich fühlt. Als er dann meinte, dass mich das nichts angeht, habe ich ihn noch mehr bedrängt. Schließlich ist er weg gegangen und ich habe ihm hinterher gerufen, dass er dich so verlieren wird. Aber das ist noch nicht das schlimmste. Ich war heute morgen schon früher in der Halle mit Ron und den anderen. Ich wollte dir heute morgen einfach Zeit geben. Malfoy hat die Halle betreten und Ron hat ihn sofort auf das Schachspiel von gestern angesprochen und wann sie es beenden. Und daraufhin ist er ausfallend geworden. Hat ihn mit Wiesel und mich mit Schlammblut betitelt. Meinte, wir hätten nicht das recht ihn anzusprechen und das solle ich dir auch ausrichten. Dann hat er uns einfach links liegen gelassen. In einer ruhigen Minute habe ich mit Blaise gesprochen. Er meinte nur, dass Malfoy wieder wie früher wäre. Er sei eiskalt und hätte bereits ganz Slytherin wieder gegen die Gryffindors aufgehetzt. Es tut mir so leid. Es ist alles meine Schuld", immer mehr Tränen wanderten ihre Wangen herunter. Harry war ihr nicht böse. Lediglich etwas enttäuscht von ihrem Verhalten, aber sie hatte es nur gut gemeint. Alles was er nun fühlte, war Leere. Tiefe Leere in seinem Herzen. Also hatte er doch recht gehabt, Draco liebte ihn nicht und würde es nie tun.

"Schon gut, Hermine. Beruhige dich. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Letztendlich habe ich es kommen sehen.", sagte er leise. "Trockne deine Tränen und lass uns zum Unterricht gehen. Für Frühstück ist es wohl zu spät." Sie sah ihn nur erstaunt an und nickte nach einiger Zeit.

In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie heute Heilen und Kräuterkunde. Beide Fächer hatten sie nicht mit den Slytherin's, worüber Harry sehr erleichtert war. Zum Mittag gingen sie dann in die Halle. Ron und Hermine ließen Harry in der Mitte sitzen und zwar so, dass er dem Tisch der Slytherin's den Rücken zukehrte. Mit seiner Ankunft wurde das Tuscheln lauter. Fast allen war die Veränderung des Slytherinprinzen aufgefallen. Unter anderem auch die Lehrer. Sirius warf einen Blick zu Malfoy, ging dann zu seinem Patensohn und setzte sich zu ihm.

"Was ist passiert? Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Fragte er leise.

"Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden, Sirius. Ich komme vielleicht heute Abend bei dir und Remus vorbei, okay?" sagte Harry und schob seinen Teller von sich. Er hatte keinen Hunger.

"Gut, aber wenn er dir was..."

"Sirius, lass es." rief Harry und verließ die Halle mit schnellen Schritten. Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Seine Hand lag auf seinem Bauch. Und als wenn sie ihn trösten wollten, spürte er plötzlich eine Bewegung. Es war nur ein kleiner Fußtritt, aber er lockte ihm ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht.

"Na Potter, so allein heute? Haben dich Schlammblut und Wiesel allein gelassen? Scheint dich ja sehr zu freuen." Sagte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme. Sofort verschwand das Lächeln von Harry und er öffnete seine Augen. Vor ihm stand Draco. Nicht der Draco von gestern, sondern wie der von vor einem Jahr. Seine Augen waren gefühllos und sein Gesicht hämisch verzogen.

"Wieso tust du das, Draco?" Fragte Harry müde.

"Das heißt noch immer Malfoy für dich. Und meine Gründe gehen dich einen Scheißdreck an, Narbengesicht", schnarrte er.

"Heißt das, dir sind unsere Kinder egal?"

"Was meinst du mit unsere? Deine Bastarde sind es doch. Sprich mich nie wieder darauf an."

"Keine Sorge, Malfoy. Das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass ich mit dir rede. Nichts aus meinem Leben wird dich je wieder etwas angehen", sagte Harry und ließ den kühlen Blonden einfach stehen. Seine Beine trugen ihn direkt in sein Bett und nichts in der Welt brachte ihn dazu so schnell wieder aufzustehen. Vorher nahm er noch die Chance wahr und änderte sein Passwort an der Tür. Er wollte nicht gestört werden.

Er wurde von einem riesigen Krach geweckt. Irgend jemand schlug immer wieder gegen die Wand und schrie seinen Namen. Schließlich hörte er die Stimme von Professor McGonagall, die einen merkwürdigen Zauberspruch sprach und der Durchgang öffnete sich. In das Zimmer stürmte sofort Ron, Hermine, Sirius, Madame Pomfrey und die Schuldirektorin. Sofort stürmten alle mit Fragen über seine Gesundheit auf ihn ein und die Krankenschwester kam zu ihm und begann seinen Puls und Fieber zu messen. Er schaute sie nur stumm an und schwieg. Er wollte nicht reden. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe und schlafen. Hermine hielt ein großes Essentablett in der Hand, was sie auf sein Bett stellte, aber er ignorierte es.

Nach einer Stunde Gewirbel waren nur noch Sirius und Hermine da. Ron hatten sie, da er nur noch über Malfoy fluchte nach nebenan geschickt. Beide versuchten mehrmals mit ihnen zu reden und ließen ihn erst in Ruhe, als er etwas aß. Schließlich war er wieder allein, er ließ sich in seinem Bett zurück fallen und schlief ein. Zu seiner Freude, verfolgten ihn keine Albträume.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er fast vollständig in seinem Bett und weigerte mit jemanden über das geschehene zu reden. Hermine und Ron brachten ihm die Hausaufgaben und auch das Essen, welches er nur wegen dem Gedanken an seine Kinder zu sich nahm. Nach einer Woche stand ein neuer Gast vor seiner Tür. Niemand anderes als Narcissa Malfoy war gekommen und saß nun schon zwei Stunden an seinem Bett. Sie sagte nicht wirklich ein Wort und hatte ihn einfach in den Arm genommen.

"Ich bleibe für ein paar Tage noch hier und würde mich freuen, wenn du mit mir essen gehen würdest." sagte sie nach der dritten Stunde. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Bitte. Du brauchst etwas frische Luft und Bewegung tut dir auch gut. Wir können auch einfach etwas draußen spazieren gehen. Soweit ich weiß, dürft ihr heute nach Hogsmaede und wir können ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen. Vielleicht hilfst du mir etwas für mein Enkelkind auszusuchen."

"Enkelkinder", flüsterte Harry schließlich und bedeutete ihr mit den Fingern, dass es zwei wären. Er fand es so angenehm, dass sie ihn nicht dazu bringen wollte ihr alles zu erzählen. Sondern einfach für ihn da war.

"Siehst du, dann habe ich um so mehr zu tun. Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen. Ich verspreche dir auch keine protzigen Malfoy-Geschenke. Keine silbernen oder goldenen Schnuller, keine Diamantenrassel", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass die Kinder erst im März zur Welt kommen, oder?" erinnerte er sie mit rauer Stimme.

"Na und. Also, kommst du?" Ergeben nickte er. Warm angezogen folgte er ihr durch die Gänge der Schule und ignorierte die Blicke der anderen. Viele erkannten die Mutter von Draco Malfoy und fragten sich, was sie mit Harry zu tun hatte. Er wünschte schon wieder, dass er zurück in seinem Bett war, aber sie hackte sich einfach bei ihm ein und zog ihn mit sich. Als sie in der Eingangshalle auf Draco trafen, ging Narcissa einfach an ihm vorbei. Nicht einen Blick hatte sie für ihren Sohn derzeit übrig.

"Weißt du, was ich wirklich bereue", fragte sie, während sie den Weg zu dem Zaubererdorf gingen. "Ich bereue, meinem Sohn nie gezeigt zu haben, was es heißt zu Lieben. Nimm es nicht als Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten. Das ist Unverzeihlich, besonders, da er dir schon so viel angetan hat. Ich und Lucius haben nicht aus Liebe geheiratet. Im Gegenteil. Wir beide wurden gezwungen. Erst nach zwei Jahren Ehe war Draco auf dem Weg. Wie du weißt, war es die falsche Zeit ein Kind zu bekommen. Ich und Lucius waren Todesser und mein Sohn war ebenso dazu erkoren. Von Anfang an lehrten wir ihn kalt zu sein und keine Gefühle an sich heran zu lassen. Wir haben ihm nie wirklich gezeigt, dass wir ihn liebten. Wir konnten es ja selbst nicht. Sirius hat dir sicher über die Blacks erzählt und die Malfoy's waren noch viel schlimmer. Ich glaube, die einzige Möglichkeit ihm zu zeigen, dass er zu uns gehörte, waren ein Haufen teurer Geschenke. Er musste nie lange um etwas bitten. Als Gegenzug verlangten ich und Lucius Perfektion. In allem musste er der Beste sein und sich von niemanden unterdrücken lassen. Es war vielleicht der unbewußte Wunsch, daß er sich nie jemanden wie Voldemort anschliessen würde.

Anfang dieses Jahres dann änderte sich alles. Für mich und meinem Mann wurde es immer gefährlicher. Der Dunkle Lord spürte, dass bald etwas passieren würde und bestrafte uns für jeden Fehler schlimmer als zuvor. Ich erkannte in dem Mann, mit dem ich seit gut zwanzig Jahre verheiratet war, erst den Mann den ich auch liebte als er schwer verletzt vom Crucatius-Fluch vor mir lag. Ich gestand es ihm noch in dieser Nacht. Er brauchte lange, um einzusehen, das er das gleiche für mich empfand, aber schließlich tat er es. Wir fassten daraufhin einen Plan und wendeten uns an dich, wie du weißt. Wir wechselten die Seite, weil wir erkannten, dass es noch etwas mehr gab zu leben. Als für einen Irren und selbst ernannten Lord sein Leben zu lassen.

Irgendwann im Juni stand dann unser Sohn plötzlich vor uns und erklärte, dass er kein Todesser werden würde und sich einen Teufel um unsere Familie scheren würde. Schließlich sagte er, dass er jemand gefunden hätte, den er mochte, und dass du es warst. Als ich ihn dann fragte, ob er dich liebte, schaute er mich nur verwirrt und dann wütend an. Ich merkte unseren Fehler sofort. Als Erklärung erzählte ich ihm von mir und seinem Vater, aber alles was wir als Antwort bekamen war seine Wut. Er kannte keine Liebe und noch weniger glaubte er daran. Alles was er kannte bisher, war Vertrauen und das wurde in dieser Nacht zerstört. Nicht einmal dir hatte er noch vertraut.

Als ihr euch dann vor ein paar Monaten vertragen hatte, hoffte ich auf das beste. Er war regelrecht aufgeblüht und seine Augen strahlten. Ich dachte daran, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und er erkannte, dass er dich liebt. Und dann erhielt ich von Sirius einen bitterbösen Brief. Er schrieb mir von Draco's Verhalten und deinem Rückzug von allem einschließlich deiner Freunde. Ich will dich nicht zwingen mir zu erzählen, was passiert ist, aber ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn ich es wüsste." schloss sie nach langer Zeit. Sie waren nun schon durch das Dorf hindurch gelaufen und standen nicht weit entfernt von der heulenden Hütte.

"Hermine hat ihm gesagt, dass er mir seine Empfindungen gestehen solle oder er würde mich verlieren. Sie hat es nicht böse gemeint. Sie sorgte sich nur um mich und ich mache ihr keine Vorwürfe", sagte Harry. Narcissa nickte verstehend.

"Also, verdrängt er jetzt seine Gefühle und macht lieber selbst mit dir Schluss, als das du es tust", sagte sie langsam.

"Meinst du? Aber das ist so dumm. Ich habe nie ein Liebesgeständnis von ihm verlangt. Gewünscht, ja, aber nicht verlangt. Mir hätte schon gereicht, wenn er mir sagt, dass er mich gern hat oder mit mir gern zusammen ist." sagte Harry wütend. "Tut mir leid, aber ich muss zurück. Ich muss es ihm sagen." Er stürmte davon. Narcissa schaute ihm überrascht nach, ehe sie ihm folgte.

Er hatte leichtes Seitenstechen, als er im Schloss ankam. Erleichtert stelle er fest, dass er die Karte der Rumtreiber eingesteckt hatte und öffnete sie. Schnell fand er Draco in der Bibliothek. Bis auf der Madame Pince war dort keiner anwesend. Er fand ihn über seinen Büchern an einen der hinteren Tische sitzen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Dieser blickte nicht einmal auf.

"Potter, zieh Leine. Ich habe keine Lust auf deine Visage", sagte er nur kalt.

"Was gibt dir eigentlich das Recht meine Entscheidung zu treffen? Habe ich jemals etwas von dir verlangt, was du nicht geben wolltest? Habe ich dich je darum gebeten mir deine Liebe oder sonstiges zu gestehen? Nicht ein einziges Mal habe ich es getan. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dir nur aus einem einzigen Grund eine neue Chance geben wollte? Ich wollte nicht, dass die Babys nur mit einem Elternteil aufwachsen. Dass ich mich noch mehr in dich verliebt habe, war in dem Moment nicht so wichtig. Es wurde mir erst wieder gewahr, als du vor ein paar Wochen das erste Mal richtig meinen Bauch gesehen hast. Ja, ich war eifersüchtig, dass dir die Kinder offensichtlich mehr bedeuteten als ich es tue. Aber ich glaube, nach einiger Zeit wäre ich darüber hinweg gekommen. Auch, wenn es in diesem Moment nicht so schien.

Ich bereue nicht, was Hermine getan hat. Sie hat es für mich getan, weil sie meine beste Freundin ist. Alles was sie wollte, war dich wach rütteln, aber du Idiot hast es nicht verstanden. Und jetzt sage ich dir was, wenn du dich nicht endlich zusammen reißt, hast du nicht nur mich verloren, sondern auch jegliche..." Harry hörte plötzlich auf zu reden. Unglaubliche Schmerzen durchzogen seinen Körper. Ausgegangen von seinem Bauch. Beide Händen legte er darauf und krümmte sich, ehe er bewusstlos zu Boden glitt.

tbc.


	10. Wie erklärt man Liebe?

_Huhu,_

_ja, das war ein gemeines Cliffy und ich dachte, nach langer Zeit kommt dann auch mal ein neues Chap drop _

_Liebe Grüsse_

_Sora_

* * *

Teil 10/12 

Wie erklärt man Liebe?

Es war dunkel, als er wieder zu sich kam. Dennoch erkannte er die Krankenstation. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Bauch und spürte einen Tritt, der ihn aufatmen ließ. Seine Babys waren scheinbar gesund. Ein blonder Haarschopf lag auf seinen Bett. Narcissa, dachte Harry und schlief wieder ein. Als er wieder wach wurde, sah er Madame Pomfrey über sich, die ihn besorgt anblickte.

"Mr. Potter, jagen sie uns nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein. Sie wissen ganz genau, dass sie sich nicht aufregen sollen. Sie können von Glück sagen, dass sie und auch die Babys gesund sind", schimpfte sie ihn aus. Er schaute etwas betreten auf seine Zudecke und nickte. "Sie werden ein paar Tage hier bleiben und sich richtig erholen. Des weiteren hat Schulleiterin beschlossen, dass sie nur noch halbtags Unterricht haben. Für den restlichen Tag werden sie Aufgaben erhalten. Für ihre UTZ's sieht sie wohl keine Probleme."

"Wann kann ich wieder zurück in den Turm?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er kannte das Temperament der älteren Frau. Diese blitzte ihn nur an.

"Das werden wir sehen. Auf jeden Fall werden sie so lange bleiben, wie ich es für nötig halte", rief sie ihm zu, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Wenig später öffnete sich vorsichtig die Tür und lockige braune Haare erschienen.

"Ist sie weg?" flüsterte Hermine.

"Ja, komm rein. Der Drachen ist ausgeflogen", gab Harry zurück. Nach seinen Worten kam sie und Ron herein geschlichen.

"Man, sie wollte uns einfach nicht herein lassen. Zu viel Aufregung für dich. Wie geht es dir?" Fragte Ron.

"Ganz gut. Ein wenig müde, aber sonst alles bestens. Wie bin ich eigentlich hier her gekommen?" Fragte er seine Freunde.

"Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey sagte zu Sirius, dass er dich hier her gebracht hatte. Er soll ziemlich fertig und durcheinander ausgesehen haben", antwortete Hermine.

"Das hat dieses Frettchen auch verdient", sagte Ron aufgebracht.

"Ach Ron. Benimm dich. Kein Wunder, dass sie uns nicht zu ihm lassen will. Er soll sich doch nicht unnötig aufregen. Was ist passiert? Malfoy wollte bisher kaum etwas dazu sagen. Er meinte nur, dass du dich aufgeregt hast und dann zusammen gebrochen bist. Mrs. Malfoy ist heute morgen mit ihm nach Malfoy Manor aufgebrochen. Auch besser so, den Sirius war kurz davor auf ihn los zugehen. Selbst Hagrid, der gerade da war, hatte ernsthafte Probleme ihn zurück zu halten", erklärte Hermine.

"Ja, man. Das war ein Anblick. Tatze hat seinen Zauberstab weggeworfen und wollte ihm den Hals umdrehen. Wurde dann aber von Mrs. Malfoy zusammen gestaucht, die ihn an Draco's Vaterpflichten erinnert hat und das alles gestern Abend in der großen Halle. Demnach ist jetzt übrigens auch bekannt, dass du schwanger bist und das auch noch von Malfoy. Wirklich Harry, das hättest du mir sagen können. Dachte, ich bekomme fast einen Herzinfarkt. Besser aber war noch die Vorstellung von Pansy Parkinson und einigen anderen Mädchen. Sie sind einfach in Ohnmacht gefallen." erzählte Ron begeistert.

"Klingt nach einer interessanten Vorstellung", erwiderte Harry trocken.

"Was glauben sie eigentlich, was sie hier tun. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, raus aus dem Zimmer. Mein Patient braucht Ruhe", schrie auf einmal die Krankenschwester, die aus ihrem Büro gekommen war und warf die beiden Gryffindors aus dem Zimmer. Als sie nun wieder zurück ging in ihr Zimmer, ließ sie die Tür offen.

Der restliche Tag verlief langweilig. Madame Pomfrey hatte darauf bestanden, dass er keinen Besuch heute erhält. Das Essen hatte sie ihm selbst gebracht und er hatte unter ihrer Aufsicht brav alles vertilgt. Er wusste, dass man sich nicht mit ihr anlegen sollte, wenn einem sein Leben lieb war.

Narcissa zog ihren Sohn an der Hand mit sich ins kleine Wohnzimmer und platzierte ihn auf dem großen Sofa. Lucius schaute überrascht. Er hatte nicht mit dem Erscheinen seines Sohnes gerechnet. Und erst recht nicht mit einer wütenden Ehefrau. Sein Sohn sah auch ziemlich zerknautscht und fertig aus.

"Was ist hier los, Liebling?" Fragte er sich und wandte sich an seine Frau.

"Unser liebenswerter Sohn hat den dümmsten Fehler gemacht, den es gibt!" rief sie laut und sowohl Lucius als auch Draco zuckten zusammen. So wütend hatte man sie noch nie erlebt.

"Cissa, beruhige dich doch. Setz dich erst mal hin und dann reden wir über alles", sagte er zärtlich und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Ich kann nicht. Es macht mich so wütend. Ich bin nicht nur wütend auf ihn sondern auch auf uns", erschöpft ließ sie sich auf den Sessel neben den ihres Mannes nieder.

"Erzähl mir erst einmal, was passiert ist."

"Du weißt ja, dass ich gestern in Hogwarts war, um Harry zu besuchen. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil er sich nicht gemeldet hat. Sonst hat er mir immer wöchentlich geschrieben, wie es ihm und unseren Enkelkindern geht. Und dann Sirius Brief über typisch Malfoy, du weißt ja. Aber..."

"Enkelkinder?" Fragte Lucius erstaunt und sah von ihr zu Draco und wieder zurück.

"Ja, Zwillinge. Mädchen und Junge. Ist das nicht toll? Aber nun weiter. Ich komme also in Hogwarts an und der erste der mir begegnet ist Blaise Zabini. Du weißt schon, dieser leicht verrückte Slytherin. War in den Sommerferien ab und zu hier." Lucius verzog leicht sein Gesicht. Ja, er wusste wen sie meinte. Nicht, das er den Jungen nicht mochte, aber er fand ihn manchmal leicht abgedreht. "Auf jeden Fall erzählte mir dieser ganz zufällig, dass mein Sohn aus heiterem Himmel mit Harry Schluss gemacht und wieder angefangen hat sein tolles Eisprinzen-Image aufzubauen. Als nächstes hatte ich das Glück meinem Cousin Sirius in die Hände zu fallen, der mich gleich einen Kopf kürzer machen wollte, wegen Harry. Ich lockte aus ihm das Passwort für den Gryffindorturm und Harry's Zimmer und verbrachte die nächsten Stunden mit ihm. Der Junge war vollkommen fertig und ich brachte ihn irgendwie dazu ein wenig mit mir spazieren zu gehen.

Dabei erzählte ich ihm unsere Geschichte, Lucius und versuchte ihm ein bisschen das Verhalten von Draco zu erklären. Auch wenn ich es noch immer nicht verstehen kann", sie warf ihm einen Todesblick zu, der den blonden jungen Mann zusammenzucken ließ. "Schließlich ging er in Richtung Schloss um noch einmal mit Draco zu sprechen. Ich lief ihm nach, aber habe ihn dann in Hogwarts wieder verloren. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. Ich fand ihn dann zusammen mit Draco bewusstlos in der Krankenstation. Er ist unter dem ganzen Stress zusammen gebrochen. Die Babys sind übrigens gesund und Harry inzwischen auch.

Also, du hättest wirklich Sirius heute morgen erleben sollen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und dein Sohn hätte jetzt keinen Hauch Leben mehr in sich. Aber den Triumph wollte ich ihm nicht gönnen. Viel lieber möchte ich ihm selbst jetzt den Hals umdrehen", sagte sie. Sie hatte sich wieder in ihre Wut gesteigert.

"Hast du irgend etwas dazu zu sagen, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Fragte Lucius gefährlich leise. Draco schluckte hörbar, aber riss sich gleich darauf zusammen.

"Ich habe ihm doch nichts getan. Er hat mich angeschrieen und ist dann zusammen geklappt. Ich habe ihn immerhin sofort in die Krankenstation gebracht", verteidigte er sich.

"Darum geht es jetzt gar nicht", sagte Narcissa. "Ich will wissen, wieso du ihn auf einmal von dir gestoßen hast? Du warst doch so glücklich mit ihm. Ich dachte, ihr liebt euch."

"Liebe? Verdammt noch mal, wieso muss jeder damit anfangen? Ich liebe niemanden. So etwas wie Liebe existiert nicht einmal. So ein dämliches Muggelmärchen", polterte Draco. Nach diesen Worten traten Tränen in die Augen der Frau.

"Es tut mir leid, Draco. Es ist unsere Schuld, dass du so blind gegenüber diesem Gefühl bist. Aber ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass du sie erkennen würdest, wenn sie dir ins Gesicht springt", flüsterte sie traurig.

"Was redet ihr für einen Unsinn. Ihr wart es doch, die meinten Gefühle sind was für Schwächere und nur dazu da, ausgenutzt zu werden. Ich sollte sie vor anderen verstecken und nie jemanden zeigen, was ich empfinde. Sei es nur Angst, Wut, Freude oder irgend ein anderes Gefühl. Also, redet mit mir nicht darüber. Granger hat mir gesagt wie es ist, wenn ich Harry nicht liebe, wird er mich verlassen. Soll ich darauf warten, dass er es tut? Ich kann nicht lieben."

"Was wäre so anders, wenn er dich verlassen würde?" Fragte sie zärtlich. Sie hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und seine Hand genommen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wäre...", setzte er leise an. Schließlich setzte er seine Maske auf und meinte trocken: "Das wäre schlecht für meinen Ruf."

"Sehr wahrscheinlich", spöttelte Lucius. "Draco, mir und auch deiner Mutter tut es wirklich leid, wie wir dich erzogen haben, aber wir kannten es nicht anders. Wir hatten uns fest vorgenommen, dich besser zu erziehen, als unsere Eltern es taten."

"Draco, meine Eltern, deine Großeltern, waren nicht besonders freundlich, wie du weißt. Die Blacks beteten die schwarze Magie an, genauso wie die Malfoy's. Schon früh lernten wir unsere Gefühle zu unterdrücken und sie niemanden zu verraten. Machten wir einen Fehler, wurden wir bestraft. Wir Mädchen niemals körperlich, aber ich musste mit ansehen, wie mein kleiner Bruder mit dem Crucatius bestraft wurde", ihre Hände zitterten und Draco drückte sie sanft. Er wusste, dass sein Onkel im Alter von gerade einmal Sechzehn Jahren bei einem ‚Unfall' gestorben war. "Deinem Vater erging es in seiner Familie nicht besser. Schließlich wurden wir gezwungen zu heiraten. Unsere Eltern fanden es unheimlich toll zwei so starke Reinblutfamilien zu verbinden." Sie erzählte ihm von ihrer Ehe und auch von dem Zeitpunkt, als sie erkannte, was ihr Lucius bedeutete und sie ihm. "Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Das ist alles so verwirrend, was habt ihr mit mir und Harry zu tun", sagte Draco. Er war aufgestanden und lief jetzt im Zimmer auf und ab.

"Du bist doch nicht dumm. Wir wollen dir damit nur zeigen, dass man manchmal erst sieht, was man hat, wenn es schon fast zu spät ist. Wir wissen, wie es dir ging, nachdem du damals auf ihn los gegangen bist. Wir hatten wirklich Angst um dich. Und dann standest du nach dem Quidditchspiel im Büro bei Severus und sahst so glücklich aus. Ich war so erleichtert. Harry hat in seinen Briefen immer wieder von dir geschwärmt und ich dachte du hättest es geschafft. Erkannt, dass du ihn liebst. Doch ich hatte mich getäuscht."

"Wieso erkannt? Ich liebe ihn nicht!"

"Wenn du das nicht tust, dann sage mir, wie du dich gefühlt hast, nachdem du ihn geschlagen hast? Und sei ehrlich. Du weißt, dass ich noch Veritaserum im Haus habe", sagte Narcissa.

"Ich weiß nicht. Es tat mir weh ihn so zu sehen. Mein Herz schmerzte und droht zu zerspringen", flüsterte er.

"Und wie war es, als er dich das erste Mal danach wieder geküsst hat?" Fragte nun Lucius lächelnd.

"Es war, wie eine Explosion. Alles um uns war unwichtig. Mein ganzer Körper fing an zu kribbeln und es fühlte sich so schön an", erwiderte Draco lächelnd. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie schließlich um dann peinlich berührt auf seine Eltern zu schauten. "Oh Merlin, wieso bringt ihr mich dazu es gerade euch zu erzählen. Noch eine weitere Frage in diese Richtung und ich verschwinde."

"Nein, das wirst du nicht! Denkst du an ihn als erstes am Morgen und als Letztes in der Nacht? Hast du das Gefühl zu schweben, wenn er dich ansieht oder bei dir ist? Vermisst du ihn schmerzhaft, wenn er nicht bei dir sein kann?" Fragte Narcissa und sie konnte in dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes bereits ablesen, dass er alle Fragen mit ja beantworten konnte.

"Ich... Ja, verdammt noch mal!"

"Dann sag mir noch einmal, dass du ihn nicht liebst. Denn wie mir es scheint, liebst du ihn mehr als alles andere und hast dich einfach nur versucht feige davon zu stehlen. Liebe ist nichts schlimmes und auch keine Krankheit. Gestehe es dir endlich ein", sagte Lucius.

"Wir lassen dich ein wenig allein. Du kannst jederzeit zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich gebe dir den Ratschlag, Sirius erst einmal aus dem Weg zu gehen", Narcissa küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn und Lucius tat es ihr nach. Gemeinsam verließen sie den gemütlichen Raum und ließen einen nachdenklichen Jungen zurück.

tbc.


	11. Kämpfen wofür man liebt

_Update-Tag heute, wie es aussieht,_

_viel Spass beim lesen…_

_Eure Sora_

* * *

Teil 11/12

Kämpfen wofür man liebt

Harry schlief unruhig und als er zum dritten Mal aufwachte, sah er wieder den Blondschopf an seinem Bett sitzen. Doch dieses Mal bildete er sich nicht ein Cissa zu sehen. Es war eindeutig Draco Malfoy.

"Hi", sagte er leise, als er bemerkte, dass Harry wach war.

"Was willst du?"

"Mit dir reden, dich sehen. Ich weiß auch nicht", erwiderte der Blonde verschüchtert und auch traurig.

"Du solltest lieber gehen." Sagte Harry kühl. Er würde nicht ein weiteres Mal auf ihn hinein fallen. Schon einmal hatte er sich hinreißen lassen ihn zu trösten und ihn wieder zurück zu nehmen. Doch noch einmal konnte er es nicht. Sein Herz sollte nicht ein drittes Mal zerbrechen.

"Es tut mir leid." Er ging auf Harry's Bitte nicht ein.

"Geh."

"Können wir nicht miteinander reden? Ich muss dir so viel sagen. Du und ich... Wir...", versuchte es Draco.

"Geh, Malfoy. Verschwinde einfach. Es wird kein Wir mehr geben. Sieh es einfach ein. Ich hatte dir schon eine letzte Chance gegeben oder hast du das vergessen? Du hast deine leiblichen Kinder als Bastarde verschrien. Du kannst von Glück sagen, wenn ich dir auch nur die Möglichkeit gebe sie zu sehen." Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte Harry erkennen, dass Draco noch blasser geworden war.

"Du hast recht und ich habe es nicht vergessen", sagte er leise. "Ich habe viele Dummheiten begangen und bereue es zutiefst. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich dich einfach in Ruhe lassen, aber ich kann es nicht. Glaube mir, ich werde kämpfen. Nicht nur um unsere Kinder. Nein, vor allem anderen um dich." Mit langsamen Schritten verließ er schließlich das Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen erlaubte ihm Madame Pomfrey Besuch. In den Pausen war er umringt von seinen Freunden. Unter anderem auch Ginny, Lavender und Parvati, die ihn ständig darum anbettelten seinen Bauch anzufassen.

"Sagt mal, habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?" Fragte Hermine, der das inzwischen ziemlich auf den Nerv ging. Bereits in der Mittagspause, hatten sie Harry bedrängt und jetzt am Nachmittag ging es schon wieder weiter.

"Als wenn du das nicht auch wolltest", brummelte Ginny.

"Na und, aber Harry ist doch kein Ausstellungsstück", mischte sich Ron ein.

"Das wissen wir auch. Aber es ist so faszinierend, dass ein Baby darin heranwächst. Es müsste sich doch schon bewegen, oder?" Fragte Lavender an Harry gewandt. Zu seinem Glück wurde er von einer Antwort abgehalten, da ein Klopfen ertönte. Erst gingen die Blicke zur Tür und Ron rief 'herein', bis sie eine wunderschöne schwarze Eule am Fenster entdeckten, die ein längliches Paket bei sich hatte. Seamus ließ sie herein, und sie flog zu Harry auf das Bett, wo sie das Paket fallen ließ und wieder nach draußen verschwand.

"Was ist das?" Fragte Hermine neugierig. Harry zuckte mit den Schulter und suchte erst eine Karte. Vergeblich. Dann öffnete er es und fand darin eine einzelne weiße Lilie. Auch dabei konnte man keinen Hinweis auf einen Absender entdecken.

"Die ist ja wunderschön", hauchte Parvati.

"Von wem kommt sie?" Fragte Lavender.

"Keine Ahnung, da ist keine Karte oder Brief dabei", erwiderte Harry.

"Malfoy", sagte Hermine nur. Harry sah zu ihr.

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Weibliche Intuition. Außerdem benimmt er sich wieder ordentlich. Die Slytherins sind ganz schön verwirrt inzwischen", meinte Hermine nur.

"Ist ziemlich lustig. Heute morgen ist mir Goyle über den Weg gelaufen und fast in mich rein gerannt. Erst zeigte er mit seinem Stab auf mich und meinte dann ich solle stehen bleiben und warten, bis er mit Malfoy gesprochen hat. Dann lief er weg. Wollte wohl wissen, ob er mich verhexen darf", erzählte Dean munter und alle fingen an zu Lachen.

"Das ist noch nichts gegen Parkinson heute morgen in Zaubertränke. Sie wollte mir meinen Trank versauen und etwas mehr von dem geriebenen Einhorn rein tun, so dass alles explodiert wäre. Malfoy hat es gesehen, ist aufgestanden und hat sie gezwungen, es in ihren Kessel zu tun. Mich wundert, dass sie nicht auf der Krankenstation ist", erzählte Lavender.

"Snape hat sie nicht gelassen. Sie ist noch immer dabei mit ihrer Zahnbürste den Raum zu säubern", kam es von der Tür. Draco Malfoy stand dort mit verschränkten Armen lässig gelehnt an den Türrahmen und schaute zu der kleinen Gruppe.

"Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst?" Fragte Harry kalt.

"Und ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich nicht aufgeben werde", erwiderte er ruhig und lächelte ihn einfach nur an. Alle Mädchen bis auf Hermine seufzten bei der Antwort auf. Selbst das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen schlug bei der Aussage schneller, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

"Du kannst nichts aufgeben, was du nicht hast und jetzt geh", sagte er und drehte sich demonstrativ zu seinen Freunden.

"Ich habe meine Liebe zu dir und die werde ich niemals aufgeben", flüsterte er laut genug, dass alle es hören konnten und ließ die Gryffindors wieder unter sich. Mit offenem Mund sahen sie alle zur Tür. Alle bis auf Harry, der den letzten Satz des Slytherin einfach ignorierte, auch wenn er sich gerade immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholte.

"Malfoy hat dir gerade seine Liebe gestanden, Harry", sagte Ron überflüssiger weise.

"Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Mia, kannst du mir bitte meine Schulsachen und die Hausaufgaben vom heutigen Tag bringen. Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit schon genug verpassen", versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken.

"Ich denke, es gibt im Moment wichtigeres als die Schule", sagte Hermine zum Erstaunen aller.

"Ähm Mia, bist du krank?" Fragte Ron und legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Sie schüttelte diese nur genervt ab.

"Ach stellt euch doch nicht so an. Harry soll erst einmal gesund werden, bevor er sich wieder in seine Bücher vergräbt."

"Liebste Hermine, ich habe bereits eine gute Woche verpasst im Unterricht und das letzte was ich brauchen kann ist ein schlechter Abschluss. Außerdem bin ich gesund. Falls du es noch nicht wusstest, Schwangerschaft ist keine Krankheit", motzte er sie an.

"Reg dich doch nicht auf, mein Lieber", säuselte Lavender.

"Lavender, dass sind doch nur die Hormone", meinte Parvati ganz schlau. Harry war kurz davor vor Wut zu platzen und als die beiden Mädchen das merkten, verschwanden sie ganz schnell.

"Harry, beruhige dich wieder. Ich hole gleich mit Ron deine Sachen, okay? Übrigens wollte Sirius dich nachher noch besuchen kommen", sagte Ron.

"Ich bin ganz ruhig. Und es sind nicht die Hormone", brummelte er und seine Freunde verdrehten einfach nur die Augen, als er nicht hinsah.

Eine Stunde später saß er über seinen Hausaufgaben. Er hatte einiges verpasst, aber kaum Schwierigkeiten den Stoff zu verstehen. In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und auch Verwandlung war er eh im Stoff voraus. Heilen, Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde fielen ihm auch nicht schwer. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden hatte er fast schon die Hälfte der Aufgaben aus der letzten Woche erledigt. Als Sirius kam, hörte er noch einmal die Geschichte über seinen Ausbruch in der Halle. Er entschuldigte sich dafür, dass die Schwangerschaft nun bekannt war, aber Harry winkte nur ab und meinte, dass es eh eine Frage der Zeit gewesen wäre. Auch nahm er seinem Paten das versprechen ab, Draco Malfoy nichts anzutun. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wieso er es tat. Und redete sich ein, dass er Sirius nur nicht wegen Mord in Askaban sitzen sehen wollte.

Die restlichen Wochen vor Weihnachten vergingen nur langsam für Harry. Erst nach vier Tagen entließ ihn Madame Pomfrey von der Station. Wie angekündigt hatte er nur noch einen halben Tag Unterricht und suchte sich so immer die wichtigsten Stunden des Tages aus. Jedenfalls redete er es sich ein, denn er vermied es beharrlich mit den Slytherin's Unterricht zu haben. Den einzigen Unterricht zu dem er sich geradezu zwingen musste war Zaubertränke. Zu seinem Glück aber, steckte Snape ihn nicht mehr zusammen in ein Team mit Draco. Er konnte zusammen mit Hermine arbeiten.

Draco versuchte mehrmals mit ihm zu reden, aber Harry blockte nur ab. Es schien für die anderen geradezu lächerlich wie der ehemalige Eisprinz Harry hinterher lief. Bei jedem Augenkontakt lächelte er ihn an, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden.

Jeden Tag erhielt er eine weitere Lilie und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung behielt er jede einzelne. In einer großen Vase in seinem Zimmer standen sie auf seinem Schreibtisch und schienen nicht zu verwelken. Noch immer wunderte er sich, wieso er gerade Lilien bekam. Sicher, es waren seine Lieblingsblumen schon allein weil sie ihn so sehr an seine Mutter erinnerten, aber niemanden hatte er es je verraten.

Die Weihnachtsferien verbrachte er das erste Mal nicht in Hogwarts. Er feierte zusammen mit Sirius und Remus im Grimmauldplace. Wo sie unter anderem zwei der vielen Zimmer zu Kinderzimmer umbauten. Und auch wenn in seinem Patenonkel und in Remus endlich so etwas wie eine Familie hatte, waren es die schlimmsten Weihnachten seines Lebens. Mit jeder Faser sehnte er sich nach Geborgenheit und Liebe. Besonders Sirius schenkte ihm immer wie besorgte Blicke und versuchte mit ihm zu reden, aber er blockte ab.

Harry packte gerade seine wenigen Sachen zusammen. In einer Stunde wollten sie zum Bahnhof aufbrechen. Er hatte eine extra Tasche voll mit Babykleidung gepackt. Seine Freunde, Narcissa und auch McGonagall hatten ihn Unmengen an Kleidung, Spielsachen und anderen praktischen Dingen für die Kinder geschenkt. Besonders das Präsent von Narcissa war riesig ausgefallen.

Mit einem letzten Blick durch sein Zimmer schloss er den Koffer. Lediglich zwei kleine Präsente lagen noch auf seinem Bett. Eines von Draco, welches er nicht geöffnet hatte. Mehrmals hatte er versucht es wegzuwerfen, aber jedes mal es doch wieder an sich genommen. Das andere verpackte Päckchen war sein Geschenk für den Slytherin. Ein wunderschöner silberner Drache mit Smaragdaugen an einer silbernen Kette lag darin. Er hatte es bereits vor Wochen gekauft und nicht die Kraft besessen es zurück zu geben. Der Anhänger verbarg einen kleinen Zauber. Er selbst besaß das Gegenstück dazu in Form eines Löwen. Man hatte, mit Hilfe dieser Kette, die Möglichkeit sich über Gedanken auszutauschen. Harry hatte es durch Zufall in einem kleinen Geschäft in Hogsmaede entdeckt. Nach langem hin und her griff er schließlich nach beiden Päckchen und steckte sie in seinen Koffer.

Das Gleis 9 3/4 war wie immer voll von Schülern und Lehrern. Harry war kaum da, als er auch schon in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. Die zarte Blonde Frau drückte ihn erfreut, und so gut es mit seinem schwangeren Bauch ging, an sich und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange.

"Hallo Cissa", sagte Harry und lächelte sie kurz an. Seine Augen erreichte es nicht. "Ich danke dir für die schönen Geschenke."

"Hallo Harry. Dafür doch nicht. Aber mir haben die Ohrringe von dir auch sehr gut gefallen und Lucius hat sich sehr über den Whiskey gefreut. Selbst er hatte Schwierigkeiten daran zu kommen. Wie geht es dir so?"

"Ganz gut", antwortete er automatisch.

"Du bist ein schlechter Lügner", sagte eine männliche Stimme hinter ihm. Sofort wurden seine Knie weich, in seinem Bauch schwirrten Tausende von Schmetterlingen und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als hier und jetzt mit dem blonden Slytherin unbeschreibliche Dinge zu tun.

"Als wenn dich das etwas angeht", sagte er nur kühl und drehte sich nicht um. Er befürchtete, dass er sich in den eisblauen Augen verlieren könnte. "Tut mir leid, Cissa, aber ich steige schon ein. Mir wird die Luft hier zu stickig."

"Harry, willst du wirklich so stur bleiben?" Fragte Narcissa leise. Sie sah über Harry's Schulter Draco's verletztes Gesicht und konnte den Schmerz ihres Sohnes geradezu fühlen. Sie hatte viel Zeit über die Ferien mit ihm verbracht und geredet.

"Was verlangst du von mir, Narcissa? Das ich alles vergesse? Mich ein drittes Mal auf ihn einlassen und wieder enttäuscht werde? Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber das kann ich nicht. Denkst du nicht, dass es mir nicht auch weh tut? Aber ich kann nicht mehr mit jemandem zusammen sein, der all mein Vertrauen missbraucht hat. Nenn es von mir aus Sturheit, aber für mich ist es einfach mein Schutz vor neuen Schmerzen", sagte Harry. Einige seiner Sätze waren nicht wirklich für Cissa gedacht. Sie waren eher für Draco. Er blickte ihn nicht an, als er sich umdrehte und sofort in den Zug einstieg. In einem leeren Abteil ließ er sich auf einen der Sitze fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Mühsam unterdrückte er die aufsteigenden Tränen.

Die Abteiltür öffnete sich und im geheimen erwartete er schon Draco. Er war schließlich überrascht Blaise Zabini zu sehen, der sich einfach ihm gegenüber setzte.

"Bevor du nur ein Wort sagst, ich möchte nicht über Draco reden", sagte Harry brüsk. Zabini verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn abschätzend an.

"Wieso gibst du ihm nicht eine Chance?"

"Eine? Wie viele soll ich ihm noch geben? Obwohl, wieso denn nicht? Mit mir kann man es ja machen. Ist doch kein Problem. Es gefällt mir auch, wenn man mich ohne Grund anschreit, auf mich einprügelt und schließlich wieder wie Luft behandelt. Du denkst wohl, ich mache das aus Spaß, oder?" schrie Harry. Er hätte weiter gemacht, wenn nicht Draco auf einmal in der Tür gestanden hätte.

"Blaise, verschwinde hier."

"Aber Draco. ich mein es..."

"Ich weiß, wie du es meinst. Aber du bringst Harry und die Babys damit nur in Gefahr. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich aufregt", sagte Draco ruhig. Zabini nickte und ging. "Tief in meinem Herzen weiß ich, dass es falsch ist, was ich jetzt sage. Ich werde dich die nächsten Monate bis zur Geburt in Ruhe lassen. Weder dir schreiben noch dich ansprechen.

Innerlich zerreißt es mich das zu tun, aber die Angst um dich ist größer. Ich merke selbst, dass dir alles zu viel wird und du sehr schnell wütend wirst. Du brauchst es auch gar nicht erst zu sagen, denn ich weiß, dass ich der Auslöser bin. Dennoch möchte ich, dass du eines weißt. Ich liebe dich." Danach ging der Slytherin und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein.

tbc.

* * *

nur noch ein Chap :) 


	12. Und alles Endet oder beginnt

Huhu,

ich sehe ja gerade erst, dass ich das letzte Chap hier noch nciht gepostet hatte drop Na ja, aber jetzt dann... Viel Spass

Sora

* * *

_Teil 12/12_

_Und alles endet oder beginnt wie es sein soll_

Als Hermine und Ron ins Abteil kamen fanden sie einen schweigsamen Harry. Er nickte ihnen nur kurz zu und schaute dann mit starren Blick auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Auch als Seamus, Dean und Ginny kamen, beteiligte er sich an keinem Gespräch. Die Worte von Draco gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebt. Es war eine Sache von Liebe zu sprechen, aber doch eine ganz andere die drei kleinen Worte zu hören. Er hatte ihm dabei in die Augen gesehen und die Ernsthaftigkeit erkannt. Aber auch Schmerz und Einsamkeit war darin zu lesen. Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass seine die gleichen Gefühle wieder spiegelten. Sollte er wirklich all seine Vorsätze wieder über Bord werfen? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Er hatte viel zu sehr Angst. Er konnte es niemanden mehr erlauben ihn zu verletzen. Nicht jetzt. Wo er doch seine ganze Kraft brauchte.

Er bekam kaum mit wie sie in Hogwarts ankamen, in die Kutschen stiegen und schließlich in der großen Halle saßen. Alles lief schon fast automatisch ab. Selbst das Essen. Als er wieder etwas zu sich kam, stand er mitten in der Neujahrsrede der Schulleiterin auf und ging in sein Zimmer. Es war ihm egal, was die anderen dachten. Er wurde, seit dem heraus kam, dass er schwanger war, eh wie ein rohes Ei behandelt. Keiner traute sich ihn aufzuregen, denn es war ja bekannt wer der andere Vater der Kinder war. Der Respekt und die Angst vor den Malfoy's bestand noch immer. Außerdem war er Harry Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt, dachte er zynisch.

Wie Draco versprochen hatte, ließ er ihn in Ruhe. Seine Lilien bekam er noch immer, aber kein Wort richtete er an ihn. Oft spürte er die sehnsüchtigen Blicke auf sich. Nur heimlich beobachtete er ihn. Er sah übernächtigt aus und konzentrierte sich meist nur schwerlich auf den Unterricht. Nachts, das sah Harry auf der Karte der Rumtreiber, war er oft auf dem Astronomieturm oder lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber er machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Sorgen, dass er sich doch das Leben nehmen würde. Manchmal schlich er in seinem Tarnumhang zum Turm und beobachtete ihn, wie er am Geländer stand und in die Dunkelheit starrte oder auf dem Boden saß. Die Beine angezogen und die Stirn auf den Knien. Der Wunsch ihn in die Arme zu schließen wurde immer stärker und Harry fürchtete den Tag, da dieser Wunsch seine Angst vor einer weiteren Enttäuschung besiegen würde.

Im neunten Monat schwanger durfte er nirgendwo mehr allein hin. Eigentlich nicht einmal mehr mit Begleitung. Unbedingte Bettruhe hatte man ihm verschrieben. Letztendlich konnte er sie nur aus einem Grund einhalten. Seine Freunde hatte ihn an Madame Pomfrey verraten und diese hatte ihn ohne zögern in die Krankenstation einweisen lassen. Hier lag er nun seit fünf Tagen. Seinen Tarnmantel und die Karte hatte Hermine einbehalten. Jeden Tag bekam er einen Haufen Besucher. Meist Hermine, Ron, Sirius und Remus. Aber auch viele andere aus allen Häusern. Selbst Zabini schaute zusammen mit Milli vorbei. Sie fragten ihn nach seiner Gesundheit und den Babys und verschwanden meist gleich wieder. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie Draco Bescheid gaben.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seiner Überlegung und Narcissa trat ein. In ihrem Arm hielt sie ein paar Blumen. Keine Lilien, aber wunderschöne weiße Rosen.

"Hallo Harry. Du hast dich lange nicht mehr gemeldet", sagte sie ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. Sie hatte recht. Seit dem Abschied am Bahnhof hatte er keinen ihrer Briefe beantwortet. Er war ihr nicht böse. Seine Gedanken über Draco beschäftigten ihn einfach viel zu sehr.

"Tut mir leid. War beschäftigt." Er deutete auf die vielen Schulbücher um sich herum. Er lernte mehr als alles andere für seine UTZ's. Eigentlich konnte er schon alles, aber es lenkte ihn von allem ab.

"Schon gut. Ich wollte nicht so vorwurfsvoll klingen. Es ist nur nicht einfach so viele schmollende Männer um sich zu haben", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln und setzte sich in einem Stuhl neben sein Bett.

"Ich schmolle nicht und das weißt du", erwiderte er.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich weiß genauso wie du, dass du ihn liebst und einfach nur Angst vor einem neuen Reinfall hast. Weißt du was Draco gerade macht? Ich war bei ihm. Er hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Einer der Hauselfen bringt ihm Essen. Er kommt nur zum Unterricht heraus." Harry sagte dazu nichts, und sie fuhr fort. "Ich habe eine Bitte. Du wirst sie mir sehr wahrscheinlich abschlagen. Ich habe vorhin mit meinem Sohn gesprochen und... Lass mich bitte ausreden! Wie es scheint hat er Angst um dich."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich will dich nicht unnötig aufregen oder dir irgend was einreden, aber er hat Angst, dass du bei der Geburt sterben könntest und er dich nicht wieder sieht. Und somit jede Chance auf eine Aussprache oder sogar eine Versöhnung verliert." sagte sie und schien jedes Wort abzuwiegen.

"Das ist Unsinn. Mir geht es gut und Madame Pomfrey sagt auch ich bin gesund. Aber gut, was ist deine Bitte?"

"Er würde dich nie selber fragen, und mir hat er es auch nicht gesagt, aber ich denke, dass er gern bei der Geburt dabei wäre. Ich bezweifle, dass du ihm vorher die Chance zum Reden gibst und er traut sich auch gar nicht her. Er befürchtet zu sehr, dass du noch einmal zusammenbrichst wie in der Bibliothek." Er dachte gar nicht über eine Antwort nach. Sein Herz beantwortete die Frage und ließ ihn nicken. Er spürte einfach, dass es richtig war. Nachdem er sich entschlossen hatte richtete er sich etwas auf und holte aus seiner Nachttischschublade ein kleines Päckchen heraus. Die Kette mit dem Drachenanhänger nahm er aus der Verpackung und drückte sie Narcissa in die Hand.

"Gib es Draco und sage ihm, ich werde ihm darüber mitteilen, wann es soweit ist", sagte er. Sie schien verwirrt und wollte ihn gerade dazu befragen, aber er schickte sie aus dem Zimmer. Er wollte allein sein. Nach einer halben Stunde fühlte er die Erwärmung seines Löwenanhängers. Er konnte die Gefühle des Slytherin wahrnehmen. Traurigkeit, Unsicherheit, Angst, Verwirrung aber auch ein klein wenig Hoffnung, welche er durch den Anhänger bekommen haben mußte, konnte er spüren. Harry selbst unterdrückte die Kraft seiner Kette so, daß der Blonde seine Gefühle nicht bemerken konnte. Als es dann später am Abend wurde, wuchs die Verzweiflung. Sollte er versuchen mit ihm zu reden? Der Wunsch wurde immer stärker. Zu gern wüsste er, was er jetzt tat, oder wo er war.

'Wenn mich heute noch einer fragt, was ich habe, findet sich derjenige auf dem Friedhof wieder.' hörte er Draco's Stimme in seinen Gedanken. Scheinbar sprach der Blonde unbewusst mit sich selbst, so dass Harry alles hören konnte. 'Ach, Draco du bist so dumm.' schallte er sich selbst. 'Wieso nur Harry. Wieso nur, lass ich dich einfach gehen und stoße dich von mir. Ich wünschte nur, du würdest mir eine letzte Chance geben. Nichts mehr würde mich von dir weg bringen. Mein Leben gehört dir. Ich liebe dich so sehr und will bis zur Ewigkeit bei dir sein.'

Der Widerstand, des Gryffindors sank und er ließ seine Barrieren fallen. Nun konnte auch der Slytherin all seine Gefühle spüren.

'Harry, bist du das? Hörst du mich?'

'Ja.' antwortete er nur.

'Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht stören. Soll ich das Amulett wieder abnehmen? Ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen.' hörte er die traurige Stimme.

'Nein, behalt es um. Es ist ein Geschenk und wie willst du sonst so schnell wissen, dass die Babys unterwegs sind. Außerdem war es meine Entscheidung mit dir zu reden.'

'Danke. Wie geht es dir? Mum, sagte nicht viel.' Harry wusste, dass das nicht die Worte waren die auf seiner Seele brannten. Aber er ging auf die Unterhaltung ein.

'Gut und dir?'

'Nicht so wichtig. Ich... ich vermisse dich. Es ist noch schwerer, wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann.'

'Ich dich auch, Draco. Wir können uns ja erst einmal ein wenig unterhalten. Für alles andere bin ich im Moment nicht bereit.'

'Ich verstehe schon. Aber das hören deiner Stimme allein, macht mich schon glücklich. Was machst du gerade?' Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über unverfängliche Themen, bis Harry schließlich von dem Slytherin zum Schlafen gezwungen wurde. Harry spürte, dass es Draco ein wenig besser ging, aber dass er dennoch noch unsicher und ängstlich war.

Der nächste Morgen begann für Harry mit starken Rückenschmerzen. Als ihn Madame Pomfrey schließlich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht fand, untersuchte sie ihn gründlich.

"Ich kann nichts finden, Mr. Potter. Wehen sind es noch nicht, denn der Geburtskanal ist noch nicht gebildet." erklärte sie ihm. Wie Harry aus den Büchern wusste, formte sich dieser rechtzeitig zur Geburt. Dies war üblich bei männlichen Schwangerschaften, welche durch den Lebenswunsch-Elexier erschaffen wurden. Eine bestimmte Zutat in dem Trank sorgte dafür. Die Krankenschwester verteilte auf seinem Rücken eine schmerzlindernde Salbe, die nicht wirklich half.

Nach einigen weiteren Stunde Schmerzen platzte Draco ins Zimmer. Wütend ging er direkt auf die Krankenschwester zu.

"Sagen sie mal, merken sie nicht, dass er leidet? Tun sie endlich etwas oder ich bringe ihn höchstpersönlich nach St. Mungos", schrie er sie an. Harry sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

"Mr. Malfoy, beruhigen sie sich. Das ist ein Krankensaal und..."

"Sie sind dazu da, den Patienten zu helfen. Dann tun sie das auch", sagte er nun gefährlich leise und ging dann auf Harry zu. "Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht kommen, aber ich habe deine Schmerzen gespürt und musste einfach hier her." Der Gryffindor nickte nur. Er griff nach Draco's Hand und drückte sie fest, als ihn ein Messerscharfer Schmerz durch den Körper fuhr.

"Sind sie sicher, dass das keine Wehen sind?" presste Harry hervor. Sie wuselte ein weiteres Mal um ihn herum und untersuchte ihn gründlich, überlegte dann kurz.

"Mr. Potter, welche Zutaten hatte der Lebenswunsch-Trank?" Da Harry vor Schmerzen kaum sprechen konnte, antwortete Draco Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie schaute besorgt auf den Jungen vor sich. "Mr. Malfoy, holen sie sofort Professor Snape und dann gehen sie zur Schuldirektorin. Sie soll einen Heiler für Geburten bestellen und zwar eilig." Der Slytherin war kurz davor zu sagen, dass er Harry jetzt nicht allein lassen würde, aber er erfasste den Ernst der Lage. Auf dem Weg traf er auf Ginny, die eine Freistunde hatte. Er schickte sie zu McGonagall.

Er brauchte gut fünfzehn Minuten ehe er wieder in die Krankenstation kam. Snape hatte er mehrere Gänge hinter sich gelassen. Er war einfach zu schnell. Noch ganz außer Atem stellte er sich wieder zu Harry ans Bett und nahm seine Hand. Seine Stirn war schweißnass. Madame Pomfrey hatte eine Schüssel mit einem Lappen und warmen Wasser auf den kleinen Nachttisch gestellt und er benutzte den Lappen um dem Schwarzhaarigen über das nasse Gesicht zu streichen.

"Was ist Poppy?" Fragte Snape, der nun endlich in den Saal kam.

"Severus, ich war so dumm. Wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, wird sich bei Mr. Potter kein Geburtskanal bilden. Der Trank war wohl nur für Mädchen ausgelegt. Wir müssen operieren. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe, da sie gute Kenntnisse in der Heilmedizin haben. Ein Heiler wird auch gleich kommen. Bereiten sie sich schon einmal vor." Snape verließ das Zimmer. Draco hatte jedes Wort gehört, wie auch Harry. In beiden Augen spiegelte sich die Angst wieder.

"Madame Pomfrey, es wird doch alles gut laufen, oder?" Fragte Draco.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Sie sollten jetzt gehen. Sie würde nur stören." erwiderte sie.

"Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht gehen. Ich..." setzte der Slytherin an, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

"Dray, wenn ich es nicht..."

"Denk nicht einmal daran, Potter", sagte Draco.

"Doch. Hör mir zu. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, denk daran, dass ich dich liebe. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich wieder mit dir zusammen sein möchte. Ich verzeihe dir alles, mein Drache", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme war ziemlich schwach.

"Wieso sagst du das jetzt? Du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Das überlebe ich nicht, mein Engel. Bleib bei mir. Wage es ja nicht aufzugeben. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, dich heiraten, sehen wie unsere Kinder aufwachsen und mit dir alt und grau werden. Ich liebe dich", sagte Draco zärtlich mit verzweifelter Stimme und Tränen rannen sein Gesicht herunter. Harry hatte keine Chance zu antworten, denn der Heiler aus St. Mungos kam in das Zimmer. Es war ein Mann im mittleren Alter. Madame Pomfrey verwies Draco aus dem Zimmer. Dieser 'ging' erst, nachdem Snape ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer versah und vor die Tür brachte. Dort standen bereits Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Auch Narcissa Malfoy kam gerade angerannt.

"Passen sie mir auf Mr. Malfoy auf. Keiner betritt in der nächsten Zeit den Raum", sagte Snape entschieden und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Narcissa löste sofort den Zauber ihres Sohnes, der sofort wieder zu Harry rennen wollte, aber die Tür war magisch verschlossen und ließ sich durch keinen Zauber öffnen. Er wehrte sich erst, als Narcissa ihn in die Arme schloß. Bestürzt sahen die Gryffindors auf das Schauspiel. Erst nach einer Weile erzählte Draco stockend was passiert war.

"Was machen sie jetzt mit ihm?" fragte Ron. Sie saßen alle auf dem Boden vor der Station. Der sonst so kühle Slytherin in den Armen seiner Mutter und Ginny und Hermine lehnten sich an den jüngsten männlichen Weasley.

"Kaiserschnitt", antwortete Narcissa und strich ihrem Sohn durch das Haar. "Es wird schon alles gut, mein Schatz. Er ist sehr stark und wird das schaffen." Keiner sagte etwas dazu.

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie noch immer an der selben Stelle. Remus, Sirius, Blaise und auch Milli waren nun ebenfalls bei ihnen. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, stand Draco sofort auf und redete auf die Krankenschwester ein.

"Was ist? Wie geht es ihm? Ist er gesund? Was ist mit den Babys? Kann ich zu ihm?"

"Ganz ruhig, Mr. Malfoy. Ja, sie können gleich zu ihm. Mr. Black, Mrs. Malfoy, bitte kommen sie auch mit." Die drei folgten ihr, aber bevor einer zum Bett ging, hielt sie alle zurück. Sirius musste mit aller Kraft Draco festhalten. "Nur kurz noch. Die Babys sind gesund und werden gerade gewaschen. Mr. Potter dagegen ist sehr schwach. Er ist in ein Koma gefallen. Im Moment wissen wir nicht, ob er es schafft. Das wird sich erst in den nächsten Tagen zeigen. Wir können derzeit nichts für ihn tun." Draco riss sich nach diesen Worten von Sirius los und ging zu Harry.

Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und hatte fast schon die Farbe der Laken angenommen. Sein Körper lag kraftlos in dem Krankenbett. Er setzte sich zu ihm und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand. Sein Blick blieb fest und starr auf den jungen Mann vor ihm. Er drehte sich nicht um, als er eine Berührung an der Schulter spürte.

"Liebling, komm wir besuchen die Babys." sagte Narcissa leise. Doch der Slytherin schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich will sie das erste Mal mit Harry sehen", gab er nur störrisch zurück. "Außerdem kann ich ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen." Seine Mutter und der Patenonkel seines Liebsten blieben noch eine Weile bei ihnen, aber nach einer Stunde erdrückender Stille ließen sie Draco mit Harry allein.

Er nahm kaum wahr, wenn die Krankenschwester oder der Heiler ihre Untersuchungen durchführten. Sein Blick ruhte fest auf Harry. Selbst in der Nacht. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Jede Bewegung, jede Atmung und jedes leise Geräusch des Gryffindors nahm er tief in sich auf. Mit vielen Worten versicherte er ihm seine Liebe und erzählte ihm die Pläne für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft.

Am nächsten Tag änderte sich nichts. Der Schwarzhaarige war bewegungslos und noch immer fürchtete man um sein Leben. Mehrmals am Tag versuchte man Draco zum Essen, Schlafen oder nur Trinken zu überreden, aber er blieb stur. Seine Mutter war auch ein paar Mal mit einem der Babys im Zimmer gewesen, aber der Blonde bemerkte sie gar nicht.

Drei Tage später hatte sich noch immer nichts geändert. Der Slytherin wurde immer hoffnungsloser und realisierte erst später, dass seine Hand sanft gedrückt wurde.

"Ich liebe dich, Drache", flüsterte Harry leise in die Stille. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber ein wenig Farbe kehrte langsam in sein Gesicht zurück. Draco konnte es kaum glauben. Er beugte sich vor und ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Rücken, der vom ständigen sitzen in dem unbequemen Stuhl her rührte.

"Harry, ich liebe dich auch. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist. Wie geht es dir?"

"Müde." Er öffnete die Augen und brauchte eine Weile bis seine Sicht klar war. "Du siehst furchtbar aus."

"Danke", sagte Draco gespielt beleidigt. "Du hast mir auch furchtbare Angst gemacht, Engel."

"Sorry. Wo sind unsere Babys?" Harry's Stimme klang noch schwach, aber gewann langsam an Stärke.

"Ich weiß nicht. Mum und Sirius kümmern sich glaube ich um sie. Aber sie sind gesund."

"Das ist schön. Wie sehen sie aus?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Draco und biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich habe meiner Mutter gesagt, dass ich sie erst mit dir zusammen sehen möchte. Ich weiß es ist dumm, aber ich konnte nicht anders."

"Dray, tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

"Jeden."

"Küss mich." Nur zu gern kam Draco dem nach und küsste Harry zärtlich. All seine Liebe legte er hinein und fühlte auch die seines Liebsten.

"Du solltest noch ein bisschen schlafen", sagte Draco nach einer weile.

"Mmmh. Aber nur wenn du das auch tust. Was zu essen und eine Dusche würde dir auch gut bekommen." Harry verzog seine Nase und grinste ihn an.

"Gut, mache ich. Weck mich, wenn du wieder wach bist, dann komme ich sofort", sagte Draco und deutete auf seinen Anhänger. Er küsste ihn noch auf die Wange, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Gesicht schlief Harry wieder ein.

Ein paar Stunden später kam Madame Pomfrey und er erwachte, als sie ihn untersuchte. Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an und wollte sofort Draco und allen anderen Bescheid geben, aber er hielt sie davon ab. Sie gab ihm einen Stärkungstrank und besorgte ihm reichlich zu Essen. Seine alte Stärke kehrte langsam zurück.

"Wenn sie weiter so machen, Mr Potter, kann ich sie schon bald entlassen." sagte Madame Pomfrey fröhlich. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, meldete sich der Gryffindor bei Draco. Dieser schien sofort wach und versprach gleich zu ihm zu kommen.

"Madame Pomfrey, können sie die Babys zu mir bringen, wenn Draco hier ist? Ich möchte sie so gerne sehen." sagte er bittend. Sie nickte nur und als der Blonde kurze Zeit später eintrat, ging sie nach nebenan.

"Wie geht es dir, mein Engel?"

"Immer besser. Und du siehst auch schon etwas besser aus. Hast du was gegessen?"

"Ja, Mum", erwiderte Draco und rollte mit den Augen. Er wollte sich auf den Stuhl bei Harry setzen, aber dieser zog ihn einfach zu sich auf das Bett. Mit einem befreienden Seufzer kuschelten sich beide aneinander.

"Hast du mir wirklich verziehen?"

"Alles was ich gesagt habe, meinte ich ernst", sagte Harry und erntete dafür einen wunderschönen Kuss.

"Was für ein Anblick", hörten sie eine zufriedene Frauenstimme. Narcissa und Sirius standen an dem Krankenbett und hielten jeweils ein Baby in den Händen. "Wie geht's dir, Harry."

"Sehr gut, kann ich..." er streckte die Hände aus und sie legte ihm das kleine Bündel in die Arme. Draco nahm das andere. Staunend sahen sie auf ihre Kinder. In Harry's Armen lag der kleine Junge. Er hatte unverkennbar seine schwarzen Haare, aber die blasse Haut von Draco. Die leicht geöffneten Augen strahlten in einem hellen blau. Harry war sich sicher, dass er die Augen seines Drachen bekommen würde. Das kleine Mädchen bei seinem Liebsten war blond, die Haut leicht gebräunt und die Augen waren ebenfalls blau, aber dunkler. Vielleicht würde auch sie die Augen seiner Mutter bekommen, hoffte Harry.

"Sie sind wunderschön", flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig und betrachtete die kleinen Händchen. Draco stimmte ihm voll und ganz zu. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren beiden Augen.

"Was ist jetzt mit einem Namen?" Fragte Sirius in die Runde. Auch er schien sehr sentimental zu sein, denn seine Stimme klang sehr brüchig.

"Ich weiß ja nicht was Dray dazu sagt, aber für das Mädchen dachte ich an Liliana Sofia Potter-Malfoy." sagte Harry und schaute besonders seinen Freund an. Dieser nickte begeistert.

"Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel", sagte er und streichelte dem kleinen Wesen über die Wange. Die kleine gähnte gelangweilt und schloss die Augen.

"Ich finde ihn auch sehr passend", schloss sich Narcissa an.

"Und der Junge", mischte sich Sirius ein. Harry schaute eine Weile auf das Baby in seinen Armen und lächelte.

"Aleksander Danyel Potter-Malfoy. Ich weiß, das sind sehr lange Namen für so kleine Geschöpfe, aber ich mag sie." Er küsste den kleinen auf die Stirn.

"Alec und Lils. Perfekt", sagte Sirius. Narcissa klatschte erfreut in die Hände.

"Ich kümmere mich gleich um ihre Geburtsurkunden und gebe Lucius Bescheid. Er wird sich so freuen. Er musste leider heute morgen los ins Ministerium. Hat nur noch schnell Alec gewickelt und ist dann los", erfreut verließ sie das Zimmer. Mit offenem Mund sahen ihr die frisch gebackenen Eltern nach.

"Schatz, kneif mich mal. Hat sie eben gesagt, dass mein Vater eins der Babys gewickelt hat?"

"Oh, das hat er. Und zwar gar nicht so schlecht. Gefüttert und gewaschen auch. Wir haben uns zu viert abgewechselt." Erklärte Sirius. Draco überfiel das schlechte Gewissen.

"Tut mir leid. Ich hätte euch helfen sollen", sagte er leise.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken. Harry brauchte dich und das du mir meinen Patensohn wieder gegeben hast, war wichtiger. Außerdem hat es Spaß gemacht für die Kleinen zu sorgen."

Wie versprochen wurde Harry ein paar Tage später von der Station entlassen. Zusammen mit Draco bezog er einen eigenen Turm. Eine Überraschung von McGonagall. Sie hatten nun ein eigenes kleines Reich mit Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Bad und einem Kinderzimmer.

Sie hatten es nicht leicht in den letzten Monaten ihrer Schulzeit. Jetzt mussten sie nicht nur für den Unterricht lernen, sondern auch noch zwei Säuglinge versorgen. Natürlich gab es tatkräftige Hilfe. Viele Schüler waren nur allzu gerne bereit für sie Babyzusitten und auch Narcissa und Lucius waren ständige Gäste bei ihnen.

Der Abschluss war daher umso befreiender für sie. Harry war zusammen mit Hermine einer der Jahrgangsbesten. Draco hatte es nach viel Lernen und Aufholen des Unterrichtsstoffes noch geschafft unter die ersten zehn zu kommen.

Mit wehmütigen Blicken verließen sie schließlich Hogwarts, welches für Harry lange ein Zuhause gewesen war. Zusammen mit Draco und seinen Kindern würde er sich ein neues schaffen. So viel war sicher, sagte er sich und lehnte sich im Hogwarts Express zufrieden mit Lils im Arm an Draco, welcher lächelnd auf Alec in dem seinigen sah.

Ende


End file.
